Hado
by kinesukikinomoto
Summary: (esto es una adaptación de la saga lazos de sangre de amanda hokin) [esta es la segunda parte de instinto] DDR los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen sino que pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi... Sumary la atracción de Darien por Serena aumenta, el verano parece ser idílico, pero la situación dara un giro radical tras un acontecimiento inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

hado

capítulo 1

La brisa veraniega se colaba por las ventanillas e inundaba

El coche con el aroma verde del parque y el espantoso sonido

Del tráfico de la autopista. Miré a través del cristal mordiéndome

El labio. Los niños jugaban en el césped. El coche estaba en el

Aparcamiento, con el motor encendido pero parado, y yo no

Podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Sami pudiera

Perder el control del vehículo y atropellarlos.

Mi hermano acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y hablaba sin

Cesar de sacarse el carnet. En mi opinión, el culpable de aquella

Nueva obsesión por los coches no era otro que Darién, que

Conducía automóviles de lujo a velocidades tremendas. Sami

Experimentó un cambio en el instante en que puso los ojos en su

Lamborghini. Por lo visto, esos objetos tan bellos tienen el poder

De cautivar a la gente, incluso a un adolescente gay.

A pesar de ser un año y medio mayor que Sami, yo no

Tenía carnet. Y por eso era Darién el que impartía las clases y yo

Estaba muerta de miedo.

Con unas gafas de sol gigantescas, Darién ocupaba el puesto

De copiloto, pero en realidad no estaba explicándole nada a

Sami. Se limitaba, por ejemplo, a señalar un pedal y decir: «Ése

Es el acelerador. Así que písalo y pongámonos marcha». Eso

Era todo.

Por suerte, Sami era un chico prudente y estuvo

Presionando a Darién para que le aportase más información,

Aunque no consiguió que sus respuestas fueran menos vagas.

Debía de ser porque Darién estaba cansado. Teníamos sobre

Nuestras cabezas el resplandeciente sol de una típica tarde de

Agosto. En condiciones normales sería un momento ideal para

Conducir, pero la luz del sol tenía ADORMILADO a Darién. De hecho,

Había empezado incluso a bostezar.

Darién no era precisamente como todo el mundo. Me

Gustaba de verdad, más de lo que debería. Era atractivo por

Derecho propio: avispados ojos azules, pelo negro siempre

Despeinado y una piel bronceada inmaculada, pero no lo

Calificaría como un chico irresistiblemente atractivo.

Todo lo relacionado con Darién y su familia es complicado

debido a un hecho primordial: resulta que son vampiros.

En realidad no son peligrosos para la gente, porque en ese caso no permitiría que ninguno de ellos se acercase a mi

Hermano. Supongo que, desde un punto de vista técnico, sí que

Lo son, ya que podrían matar sin ningún problema si quisieran

Hacerlo, aunque no creo que quieran. Viven de sangre humana,

Pero se sirven de bancos de sangre o de donantes voluntarios.

Los vampiros no necesitan beber toda la sangre de una

Persona hasta matarla, pese a que pueden hacerlo y en

Ocasiones lo hacen. Darién nunca ha matado a nadie, pero es un

Vampiro relativamente joven. Tenía veinticuatro años cuando

Cambió y de eso hace tan sólo dieciséis años, una nimiedad en

Comparación con su hermano Andreu, que lleva en el mundo cerca

De trescientos años, y de los casi doscientos de Endimión.

En realidad no son hermanos, sino hermanos al estilo de los

Vampiros. Cuando se produce el cambio, la sangre humana se

Fusiona con la sangre de vampiro. Andreu fue el que provocó el

Cambio en Endimión, y luego Endimión fue el que cambió a Darién. Esto

Hace que tengan una relación de parentesco verdaderamente

Excepcional. Endimión se siente atraído hacia mí o, mejor dicho, su

Sangre se siente atraída hacia mí. Y debido a esta atracción que

Él siente, tanto Darién como Andreu me tienen mucho cariño; en el

Caso de Darién, mucho más del que debería.

Sé que Darién no haría nada que me pusiera en peligro, al

Menos no intencionadamente. Carece, eso sí, de aptitudes para

Controlar el peligro en relación con el frágil cuerpo de los

Humanos, como en el caso de mi hermano. Si tuviéramos un

Accidente, Darién me protegería a mí antes que a Sami, y eso me

Pone nerviosa.

— ¿De verdad estáis seguros de que queréis hacer esto

Hoy? —pregunté, y vi por el espejo retrovisor que Sami ponía

Los ojos en blanco.

—Si piensas seguir así, mejor te llevamos a casa —replicó

Mi hermano, lanzándome una mirada reprobadora.

A pesar de su edad, Sami tenía un inconfundible rostro de

Bebé: mejillas regordetas y unos ojos castaños enormes e

Inocentes. Cuando me amenazó parecía más un niño enfadado

Que el adolescente que en realidad es.

—Todo irá bien, Serena —me aseguró Darién, reprimiendo un

Bostezo.

—Aquí el sensato soy yo. De modo que si pienso que una

Cosa irá bien, es que con toda probabilidad irá bien —me

Recordó Sami.

Llevábamos veinte minutos sin movernos del aparcamiento,

Pues Sami le había pedido a Darién que le explicara todas y cada

Una de las distintas partes del coche. Y, tratándose de Darién,

Había dedicado una cantidad desproporcionada de tiempo al

Equipo de música y a los calentadores de los asientos (algo de lo

Más lógico estando como estábamos en el mes de agosto). Sami

Empezaba a ponerse de los nervios.

Mi corazón dejó de funcionar en el momento en que movió

La palanca de cambio para situarla en la «D», la posición de

Marcha. Sami empezó a avanzar por el aparcamiento, pisando

Innecesariamente el freno repetidas veces y provocando con ello

Inevitables sacudidas.

—Tú déjate ir —dijo Darién, y Sami siguió su consejo.

—Tal vez no está preparado aún —dije, inclinándome

Hacia delante y asomándome entre los dos asientos.

—¡Serena! —espetó Sami.

Darién se bajó las gafas de sol lo suficiente como para poder

ver por encima de ellas.

—O te tranquilizas un poco, Serena, o te llevamos de vuelta

a casa. Sami estaría encantado de conducir hasta allí.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Levanté las manos para expresar mi

Impotencia y me hundí en el asiento.

Sami dio la vuelta al aparcamiento con más frenazos y

arranques de los que un círculo exigiría. Al final empezó a

Conducir con algo más de fluidez y conseguí calmarme.

Éste era precisamente el motivo por el que estaba allí. Darién

me había ofrecido la oportunidad de ser inmortal, pero yo había

declinado de momento la invitación. No estaba preparada

Todavía para dejar colgado a mi hermano.

Darién bostezó de nuevo, contagiándome su fatiga. Para

mantenerse despierto, se puso a toquetear la radio y de repente

Sonó The Cure a todo trapo. Abrí entonces la boca con la

Intención de realizar un comentario sobre la distracción que

Podía suponer la música, pero Sami se anticipó y apagó el

Equipo de un manotazo.

—Con eso es imposible concentrarse —dijo al percatarse

de que Darién parecía ofendido.

— ¿Lo ves? —Darién dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza

Sobre el reposacabezas del coche—. Con este niño no tienes de

Qué preocuparte.

—No precisamente gracias a ti —murmuré. Darién se volvió

Hacia mí con su maliciosa sonrisa torcida—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes que algún día también tú tendrás que aprender a

Conducir? —La alegría de Darién no hizo más que aumentar al ver

Mi mueca—. ¿Qué? ¿No pretenderás que te haga de chófer

Eternamente?

—No, claro. Pero otro día —dije.

Tienes tiempo de tu parte, de todos modos.

Darién se volvió otra vez para controlar la conducción de Sami.

Por mucho que intentara esconder su creciente

Impaciencia, a mí poco podía esconderme. No sé por qué

Motivo, pero yo sentía todo lo que él sentía y eso, a veces, hacía

Que se produjeran situaciones incómodas.

Darién estaba, sin lugar a dudas, listo para que yo realizara

mi cambio. Pero comprendía mi postura y, aunque le resultaba

difícil, trataba de no presionarme en lo referente a tomar la

Decisión de transformarme en vampira.

— ¿Me incorporo a la carretera? —Sami se había detenido

En la salida del aparcamiento y estaba mirando a darien.

—Lo siento, chaval. —Darién hizo un gesto negativo con la

Cabeza y Sami se sintió decepcionado—. Lo has hecho muy

Bien, pero estoy destrozado y creo que tu hermana ya ha tenido

Suficiente por hoy.

Darién salió del coche para intercambiar asientos con Sami y

Farfulló algo sobre el sol que hacía. El hecho de que se hubiera

Vestido con camiseta y bermudas, lo que dejaba gran parte de su

Piel expuesta al sol, no ayudaba precisamente en sus especiales

Circunstancias, pero era su uniforme habitual, incluso en invierno.

Su elección de ese día era una camiseta blanca con un

Estampado de cintas de casete de colores fluorescentes,

Bermudas negras y zapatillas Converse de color rosa. No era

Exactamente la imagen que me venía a la cabeza si pensaba en

un vampiro, pero Darién no era para nada estereotípico.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto se acomodó en el asiento

del conductor fue toquetear el equipo de música hasta dar con

Mexican Radio. Sami arrugó la nariz, una actitud comprensible

Teniendo en cuenta que no se ha criado en los ochenta, como es

el caso de Darién.

Nos detuvimos enfrente del edificio de piedra rojiza donde

Vivimos mi hermano y yo, y Sami le dio las gracias a darien antes

De salir. Yo me quedé en el coche, pues quería hablar un

Momento con él. Lo primero que hice, no obstante, fue alargar el

Brazo entre los asientos y apagar la radio.

—Gracias por el paseo. Sé que Sami te lo agradece

Mucho. —Cuando queráis. —Darién me regaló una sonrisa, aunque

Algo decaída. Los vampiros no arden en llamas cuando les da el

Sol, pero son nocturnos. El sol los cansa.

—Tendrías que ir cantando. —Me desabroché el cinturón y

me dispuse a salir del coche—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—No, no puedo. Me marcho de viaje de negocios con

Andreu —me recordó—. Pero en dos días tendría que estar de

Vuelta. Vamos simplemente a firmar unos documentos.

En el transcurso de los últimos meses, Darién había dado un

Paso al frente y había empezado a ayudar a Andreu en los negocios

Familiares. Eran propietarios de diversas empresas en el

Extranjero y de cantidades impresionantes de acciones. De vez

En cuando, Andreu se ausentaba unos días por motivos de trabajo

y Darién había comprendido por fin que debía acompañarlo.

Además, había destrozado su coche y Andreu le había exigido que

trabajará para ganar dinero y poder pagarse otro.

—Ah, vale. Bueno..., llámame cuando regreses.

—Es lo que siempre hago —dijo Darién con otra sonrisa, y

Salí del coche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Las noches de verano eran demasiado cortas. En verano

Los vampiros pasan más tiempo a cubierto, el calor no va con

Ellos.

Darién vivía en una preciosa casa junto al lago. Una casa más

Bien convencional excepto por las balconadas y por el torreón

Que conectaba la vivienda con el garaje. Aunque había estado

Allí un montón de veces, seguía resultándome abrumadora.

Habíamos pasado gran parte del verano en el jardín de

Atrás, ganduleando en el patio, nadando en el lago o disfrutando

Con la moto acuática. Sami y yo pasábamos tanto tiempo en el

Agua que lita acabó comprándonos varios bañadores para

Guardarlos en su casa.

Me puse el bañador y salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en

Una toalla. Sami también se había cambiado. Lo encontré

Sentado junto a la isla de la cocina, picoteando uvas y ayudando

A lita. Lita era, de todos ellos, la que tenía una edad más

Avanzada en el momento del cambio: veintiocho años. Su piel era

Blanca e inmaculada como la porcelana y aquel día llevaba el

Pelo recogido en un moño suelto. Vestida simplemente con el

Bañador y un delantal de cocina, observaba risueña a sami

Mientras él iba charlando.

Lita no comía, como todo vampiro que se precie, pero

Sami era un cocinero excelente y se había convertido en su

Compinche, y colaboraba siempre en la preparación de los platos

Que ella nos cocinaba. De entrada, quise protestar por el trabajo

Y el gasto que le acarreábamos a lita, pero era evidente que

Este tipo de cosas le encantaban.

— ¿Dónde está Andreu? —le pregunté, acercándome a la isla

Y robando una uva. Vi que lita preparaba algún tipo de salsa

Con queso cremoso y yogur para acompañar la fruta y estaba en

Aquel momento cortando con mucho esmero manzanas, peras y

Fresas. —Haciendo la siesta —me informó con su cálido acento

Británico—. Tiene un poco de jaqueca después del viaje.

Igual que los otros dos chicos, Andreu era increíblemente

Atractivo. Tenía los ojos de color caoba oscuro e infinitamente

Cálidos. Su piel lucía el mismo color bronceado que la de Darién y

Endimión, y su cabello color arena estaba salpicado por mechas más

Claras. Pero el punto fuerte de Andreu era su voz, grave y

Reverberante. Tenía un ligero acento porque nació en Inglaterra,

Aunque hacía ya cerca de doscientos años que no vivía en

Europa.

A través del cristal de las puertas de la cocina vi a Darién en

El jardín, retozando con su mastín de los Pirineos, luna. Las

Luces indirectas ponían de manifiesto la tensa musculatura de sus

Pectorales y su espalda. Tendría que estar magullado por los

Golpes que estaba dándose contra los adoquines del patio, pero

En su piel no había ni rastro de moratones.

— ¿Te apetece probarlo, serena? —me preguntó lita,

Obligándome a apartar la mirada de Darién. Estaba ofreciéndome

Una manzana cubierta con la salsa, pero le respondí con un gesto

Negativo.

—Estoy quedándome helada. Creo que saldré fuera un

Rato.

—En seguida salgo yo también —dijo sami con la boca

Llena de fruta.

—De acuerdo —contesté, y crucé las puertas acristaladas

Para adentrarme en la noche.

Darién estaba persiguiendo a luna lejos del patio, pero

Distinguí rápidamente su silueta bajo la luz de la luna llena. A

Pesar de que en el exterior la temperatura era mucho más

Agradable que dentro de la casa, decidí continuar envuelta en mi

Toalla. Atravesé el patio y llegué al terreno cubierto con césped

Que separa la casa del lago. Nada más verme, luna echó a

Correr hacia mí. A buen seguro me habría derribado, pues está

Acostumbrada a tratar con vampiros capaces de hacer frente a

Sus embestidas, pero Darién consiguió atraparla a tiempo y,

Jugando, le hizo un placaje. A continuación se levantó del suelo,

Sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba pegadas al bañador, y me

Saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes intención de bañarte con la toalla? —me

Preguntó bromeando. —A lo mejor sí. —Me envolví aún mejor con ella y Darién

Se echó a reír.

Luna me olisqueó con entusiasmo hasta quedar

Convencida de que simplemente era yo y, acto seguido, se

Marchó con parsimonia, meneando el rabo.

Capté la mirada pícara de Darién y, con la experiencia de

Todo un verano viéndome arrojada al lago casi a diario,

Comprendí a la perfección su significado. Solté la toalla y eché a

Correr hacia el embarcadero. Darién, aun pudiendo superarme sin

El menor problema, empezó a perseguirme guardando las

Distancias. Para él la gracia está en la caza.

Casi había conseguido alcanzar el final del embarcadero

Cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos enlazándome por la cintura.

Chillé y le dejé que me diera una vuelta completa antes de

Soltarme y mandarme volando por los aires hasta caer en el lago,

Salpicándolo todo a mí alrededor.

Darién cogió carrerilla para saltar, voló por encima de mí y se

Lanzó de cabeza al lago. Aulló de emoción, como si no hubiera

Realizado ya aquel mismo salto un millón de veces.

— ¡Darién! —Lita acababa de asomarse por la puerta—.

Intenta calmarte un poco o los vecinos volverán a llamar a la

Policía. —Era más de medianoche de un miércoles y los vecinos

No eran muy amantes del alboroto.

—Ya lo has oído, serena —dijo Darién.

—Lo que tú digas —repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco

—. Pero conste que yo no grito ni la mitad que tú.

Darién se adentró en las negras aguas sin dejar de reír.

Empezó a nadar en lentos círculos a mi alrededor, pero yo, con

Mantenerme a flote haciendo el muerto y contemplando la luna

Llena y las estrellas, tenía todo lo necesario para sentirme feliz.

Con el agua tan oscura, nunca había tenido el valor

Suficiente como para alejarme mucho de la orilla. Siempre tenía

Visiones horribles en las que me veía devorada por un monstruo

Invisible que emergía de las profundidades del lago.

Sami se sumó a nosotros un poco después. Lita se quedó

Dentro cortando fruta. Siempre se pasaba tres pueblos con la

Comida. No éramos más que dos y ella cocinaba como si

Fuésemos un ejército. Y lo único que lograba con ello era dejar

Aún más patente que ellos no comían nada. Sami, de todos

Modos, apenas había hecho comentarios al respecto.

Me sorprendía que no hubiese captado todavía que no

Eran humanos. Darién se había comportado con discreción por lo

Que a sus capacidades paranormales se refería, pero sami era un

Chico listo. Algo debía de sospechar, pero no decía nada, pues

No parecían peligrosos y le hacían feliz.

—Hace una noche preciosa —dijo sami. Se había puesto a

Hacer el muerto igual que yo y contemplaba el cielo.

—Ha sido un verano fantástico.

—No puedo creer que esté a punto de acabarse —

Protestó sami con un suspiro.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —dije, estremeciéndome.

Faltaban escasamente tres semanas para que empezaran de

Nuevo las clases. Sami intentaba convencerme de que aquello

Apenas afectaría a mi vida, pero yo sabía que iba a cambiarlo

Todo. No habría más noches enteras de juerga con Darién, pronto

Empezaría a hacer frío y a nevar y sami me obligaría a hacer los

Deberes.

De pronto, noté que algo me agarraba y tiraba de mí.

Intenté gritar, pero el agua me engullía. Me imaginé una maligna

Criatura acuática dispuesta a devorarme hasta las entrañas.

Luchando con uñas y dientes por volver a la superficie, me

Aferré a algo fuerte y blando y me impulsé hacia arriba.

En cuanto me sujeté a él, Darién me sacó del agua y lo

Abracé. Y cuando oí su risa superando mis aullidos de miedo,

Comprendí que había sido él quien me había agarrado del tobillo.

Después de un verano entero de travesuras de todo tipo, tendría

Que haber asimilado que Darién se lo pasaba de muerte

Asustándome.

Y tendría que haberle dado un cachete o haberle dicho que

Era un imbécil, pero la sensación de estar entre sus brazos me

Distrajo por completo. Tenía su pecho pegado al mío y, con toda

Seguridad, él estaba percibiendo el latido frenético de mi

Corazón, algo que lo volvía loco.

Miré sus cálidos ojos azules, y me quedé sin aliento por un

Motivo completamente novedoso. Su risa se había extinguido y

Su sonrisa empezaba a vacilar a medida que la temperatura de su

Cuerpo aumentaba.

Normalmente ya me habría empujado para apartarme de

Él, pero esta vez me dejó continuar entre sus brazos. Incliné la

Cabeza hacia él, esperando que se soltara lo bastante como para

Permitir un beso inocente.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Una estrella fugaz! —gritó sami.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Darién cobrase consciencia

De lo que estaba sucediendo, de modo que me empujó y se

Puso a nadar. Darién se esforzaba constantemente para evitar que

La situación se desmadrase, y en ocasiones eso significaba que

Tenía que empujarme, en sentido literal. Ignorar este hecho

Resultaba cada vez más difícil.

Aunque no se lo había preguntado nunca, me daba la

Impresión de que la temperatura sólo le subía cuando

Establecíamos contacto físico. Cuando nos dimos nuestro único

Beso apasionado, su piel era de fuego.

— ¿La has visto? —preguntó sami.

Mi intención era lanzarle una mirada de rabia por haber

Perturbado aquel momento excepcional con Darién, pero entonces

Vi a sami contemplando dichoso el cielo. No miraba otra cosa

Que las estrellas y, en consecuencia, no tenía ni idea de lo que

Había interrumpido.

—No, lo siento, me la he perdido —dije.

—Habrá otra, ya verás —me garantizó él. Lo más

Probable es que mi respuesta estuviera llena de rencor. Las

Estrellas fugaces me encantan, claro está, pero besarse con Darién

Era un hecho más excepcional si cabe.

—Eso espero.

Me quedé nadando sin moverme de sitio y Darién se marchó

A incordiar a luna. Al final había acabado descubriendo

Formas estupendas de ignorarme. La pobre luna estaba en el

Extremo del embarcadero, ladrando para dejar claro que no le

Apetecía saltar al agua. Sami, cansado ya de mirar las estrellas,

Decidió sumarse a Darién e intentar convencer a la perra de que se

Lanzase.

De pronto, estar nadando dejó de parecerme divertido. La

Subida de adrenalina provocada por la irrupción del monstruo

Marino, seguida por lo que casi había sido un beso, me había

Dejado el cuerpo dolorido y agotado. Sabía que Darién haría lo

Posible por mantenerse lejos de mí durante un buen rato y, aun

Comprendiendo sus motivos, la sensación era desagradable.

—Me parece que voy a ver si lita necesita que le eche

Una mano —dije, sin dirigirme a nadie en particular. ¡Y menos

Mal! luna era mucho más cautivadora que yo.

Cuando llegué a la orilla, oí un fuerte estrépito de agua

Salpicando y los gritos de triunfo de Darién y de mi hermano.

Luna había saltado por fin al agua. Ojalá tomar una decisión

Respecto a Darién fuera igual de sencillo.

Entré en la casa envuelta en la toalla. La oleada de frío

Polar del aire acondicionado me dejó congelada al instante. En el

Equipo de música sonaba a todo volumen Ami Winehouse, el

Nuevo y único placer pecaminoso de lita. Darién hacía todo lo

Posible para que lita se aficionase a escuchar música moderna,

Pero hasta ahora las únicas que la habían enganchado eran

Winehouse y Norah Jones.

Me encontré a lita bailando por la cocina, cantando con

Una espátula a modo de micrófono, y a pesar de lo exasperada

Que estaba por la situación que acababa de vivir con Darién, no

Pude evitar echarme a reír.

— ¡Cielos! —lita se llevó la mano al corazón y sus ojos

Dorados brillaron con desconcierto—. ¡Vaya susto me has

Dado!

— ¿No me has oído entrar? —le pregunté cuando hubo

Bajado el volumen—. ¿No se supone que tenéis un súper oído o

Algo así?

—Sí, claro, pero sólo cuando prestamos atención al asunto

—respondió lita, sonriendo con timidez. El plato de fruta, con

Una presentación espléndida, estaba ya esperando en la isla, y

Lita estaba recogiéndolo todo en el momento en que se produjo

Mi interrupción.

— ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? —me ofrecí.

—No, y antes de nada tienes que ponerte algo encima —

Dijo, viendo que había empezado a tiritar—. A menos que

Quieras volver a bañarte.

—Oh, no, por esta noche ya he tenido suficiente —dije en

Tono grave. La emoción se había extinguido por completo en el

Instante en que Darién me había empujado para alejarme de él.

—Me parece que también yo iré a cambiarme. —Deshizo

El lazo del delantal.

—No tienes que hacerlo porque a mí no me apetezca

Bañarme más. —Levanté la mano para detenerla—. Anda, sal a

Nadar un rato mientras yo acabo de limpiar esto.

—Tonterías —dijo lita riendo, como si siempre me

Dejará a mí las tareas de limpieza. Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó

Sobre la isla—. Con Andreu y tú en casa, no me imagino qué tipo

De diversión puedo tener yo con los chicos. Lo más seguro es

Que estén por ahí jugando a lanzarse ranas el uno al otro.

Y no andaba muy desencaminada. Cuando Darién y sami se

Quedaban solos se transformaban en un par de niños pequeños.

Un día que llovía, interrumpí una pelea de bolas de barro en el

Patio. Un juego muy similar a una pelea con bolas de nieve, pero

Con barro. A ambos les pareció una idea genial hasta que sami

Empezó a llenarse de moratones, pues hay que tener en cuenta

Que los vampiros lanzan con mucha más fuerza que un chico

Debilucho de dieciséis años.

Lita negó con la cabeza y salió hacia el pasillo dispuesta a

Cambiarse. La seguí hasta el cuarto de baño principal, que

Estaba justo delante de su habitación.

Me vestí con mi ropa de siempre y me pregunté por qué seguiría mostrándome tan terca y no permitía que lita me

Comprase ropa nueva. Llevaba décadas comprando sólo para

Chicos y se moría de ganas de llevarme de compras. El bañador

Que acababa de dejar en la bañera para que se secase le había

Costado más de cien dólares, y me había comprado tres iguales.

Tenía la impresión de que estaban dándome mucho y yo se lo

Recompensaba con poquísimo.

Intenté secarme el pelo lo mejor que pude y arreglarme un

Poco. Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a terminar de lavarme

La cara, oí un grito. Cerré el grifo y oí a lita gritando el nombre

De Darién. Salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

Darién estaba chillando, y parecía aterrado.

Cuando salí me encontré con lita en el patio. Darién estaba

A varios metros de distancia de ella, más cerca del agua. Lita

Me agarró por el brazo cuando pasé corriendo por su lado, y vi

Que estaba blanca como el papel.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver qué pasaba, pero

Me invadió una tremenda sensación de congoja y terror.

Acababa de suceder algo horroroso y jamás había visto a Darién

Tan afectado.

— ¡Andreu! —vociferó Darién, y se detuvo—. ¡Andreu!

—Voy a buscarlo —susurró lita con nerviosismo. Me

Apretujó el brazo con tanta fuerza que incluso me hizo daño,

Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello—. Tú quédate aquí, serena.

No te muevas. En seguida vuelvo.

— ¡Corre! —le rogó Darién, pero lita ya había

Desaparecido.

Y aunque me quedé inmóvil, mis ojos se fueron

Acostumbrando poco a poco a la oscuridad. La luz de la luna se

Coló un instante entre las ramas de un árbol e iluminó a Darién. Vi

Que llevaba en brazos una figura flácida y se me cortó la

Respiración.

De inmediato pensé que a luna le había pasado algo.

Los chicos se habían pasado de brutos con sus juegos, la perra

Había resultado herida y Darién sabía muy bien que cuando un

Animal sufre algún daño me pongo histérica.

Pero entonces vi a luna gimoteando a sus pies, con el

Pelaje blanco empapado. Vislumbré manchas oscuras que

Alteraban su color, unas manchas causadas por un goteo de lo

Que fuera que Darién sostenía en brazos. Pero seguía sin discernir

Nada.

Era perfectamente visible, pero mi mente era incapaz de

Procesarlo. Me sentía mareada y desorientada, como si

Estuviera observando el mundo desde una altura increíble. Nada

Tenía sentido.

Una ráfaga de viento agitó las ramas de los árboles y la luz

De la luna cayó directamente sobre él. Le vi la cara, los ojos en

Blanco, y comprendí qué era lo que Darién llevaba en brazos.

— ¡sami! —grité, y lita me abrazó a tiempo para evitar

Que echase a correr hacia Darién.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Andreu pasó corriendo por nuestro lado y fue directamente al

Embarcadero donde seguían Darién y sami. Yo no podía dejar de

Murmurar el nombre de mi hermano, como si con ello pudiera

Ayudarlo.

Sami estaba ensangrentado e inmóvil en brazos de Darién.

—Llévalo adentro —le dijo Andreu a éste.

Darién echó a correr hacia la casa acunando a sami entre sus

Brazos como si fuera un bebé. Andréu se situó entre ellos y yo,

Tapándome la visión en la medida de lo posible. Cuando pasaron

Por nuestro lado, me removí en vano contra lita para liberarme,

Les grité algo, ni siquiera sé lo que les dije.

—Se pondrá bien, cariño —dijo lita, intentando

Consolarme, pero le temblaba la voz—. Seguro que Andreu sabe

Qué tiene que hacer.

Miré impotente a través de las puertas de cristal. Con un

Rápido movimiento de brazo, Andréu despejó la isla de la cocina y

Darién depositó a sami sobre la encimera. Darién se hizo a un lado

Mientras Andreu examinaba a mi hermano.

No podía oírlos, pero su expresión no auguraba nada

Bueno. Al final, Andréu hizo un mohín y movió la cabeza de un lado

a otro. —¡No! —exclamé, y lita me soltó.

Irrumpí en la casa. Extendí la mano para tocar a sami y

Darién me sujetó entre sus brazos. Tenía la piel empapada de agua

Del lago y de sangre de sami, pegajosa y rasposa. Lo golpeé con

Fuerza en el pecho e intenté liberarme de su abrazo.

—¡Suéltame! —grité—. ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Y tú lo has

matado!

—No está muerto —dijo Andréu, y sus palabras me

sorprendieron de tal modo que dejé de tratar de escabullirme de

Darién.

—Y entonces ¿qué le pasa? —Darién aflojó la presión al ver

Que dejaba de pelear, pero no me soltó—. ¿No puedes

Solucionarlo? ¿No deberíamos llamar al teléfono de

Emergencias?

—No creo que puedan hacer nada por él —dijo Andréu.

—Pero ¡eso no lo sabes! —Me quedé mirando a sami. De

No ser por la sangre, era como si estuviera dormido—. ¡Basta

Con llamar! ¿Dónde está mi móvil?

—serena —dijo Andréu al ver que hacía un ademán para ir a

Buscar mi teléfono. Darién no me soltó—. serena.

— ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?! —le grité—. ¡Tenemos que

hacer algo!

—Lo estamos intentando —insistió Andréu—. sami se ha

Partido el cuello y tiene una fisura en el cráneo. Aun en el caso

De que sobreviva, lo más probable es que haya sufrido una

Lesión cerebral y quede paralítico.

— ¿Y pensáis dejarlo morir? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—No creo que nadie esté insinuando eso —dijo lita. Me

Volví hacia ella, tratando de comprender su expresión

Contradictoria.

—Podemos llevarlo a un hospital —dijo Andréu, observando

El lento movimiento de respiración de sami—. O... podemos

Efectuar un cambio.

— ¿Convertirlo en vampiro? —Tragué saliva.

Darién me soltó por fin y retrocedí un paso. Cuando conseguí

Apartar la mirada de sami, vi que Darién tenía los ojos llenos de

Lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, serena —dijo Darién disculpándose, con

Voz aguda y desesperada.

—El corazón va cada vez más lento. —Andréu me miró sin

Alterarse—. Vas a tener que tomar una decisión, serena. Y en

Seguida.

—Si cambia, vivirá, ¿no es eso? —pregunté, sorprendida

De que fuera capaz de hablar. Incluso respirar se me hacía difícil.

—Si lo pillamos a tiempo —dijo Andréu, dubitativo—. Pero

No es seguro. Si está muy débil, es posible que el cambio sea

Demasiado para él.

— ¿Te refieres a que en lugar de salvarlo podría matarlo?

—La estancia empezó a darme vueltas y Darién, que se dio cuenta

De mi vértigo, me rodeó con cautela con el brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo Andréu simplemente.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Darién, sabiendo que con

Ello me sentiría más cómoda para tomar la decisión. Se

Aproximó a sami—. Si lo decides, lo haré yo.

—Hazlo —murmuré con voz ronca.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Andréu, mirándome muy

serio.

Andréu quería calibrar mi certeza, pero era imposible. Me

Encontraba en un punto que podría situarse perfectamente entre

Un shock absoluto y una histeria que me sumía en la más

Completa oscuridad. Notaba las lágrimas resbalando por mis

Mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre del pecho de Darién que se

Me había pegado a la cara mientras él me inmovilizaba.

Sami continuaba tendido sobre la encimera de la isla; su

Corazón ralentizaba su ritmo a cada segundo que pasaba. Si

Aquello tenía que ser, tenía que ser ya, y, a mi entender, era la

Mejor apuesta para su supervivencia.

—Todo irá bien, cariño. —lita estaba a mi lado y me

Rodeó con el brazo. Habría querido apartarla, pero no tenía

Fuerzas. —Ya veremos —dije. Darién estaba hurgando en el interior

De un cajón, perdiendo un tiempo precioso del que no

Disponíamos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Necesito un cuchillo. —Miró a lita en busca de ayuda.

—En el fregadero encontrarás uno —dijo lita, moviendo

La cabeza en esa dirección.

Darién inspeccionó con cuidado el fregadero y cogió el

Cuchillo que lita había utilizado para cortar la fruta. Se acercó a

Sami, cuchillo en mano; su respiración se volvió más trabajosa.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le daba miedo y eso no ayudaba

Demasiado a mejorar mis ánimos.

— ¿Quieres verlo? —me preguntó Andréu, provocándome

Con sus palabras un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda entera.

—Sí, por supuesto. —No me imaginaba estar en otro sitio

Cuando aquello sucediera, por perturbador que pudiera ser. Si

Sami tenía que morir o convertirse en ese instante, yo quería

Estar con él.

Darién se quedó mirándome, con una disculpa en sus ojos.

Miró a sami y respiró hondo. Con un hábil movimiento, se hizo

Un corte en la muñeca y ésta empezó a sangrar. A continuación,

Y sin el mínimo gesto de dolor, acercó la herida a la boca de

Sami.

—Andréu —dijo Darién, moviendo la cabeza en sentido

Negativo—. No responde.

—Dale tiempo —dijo Andréu.

— ¿Y si no se despierta? —Darién empezaba a sentir pánico.

El corte estaba cerrándose y se sirvió de la otra mano para

Mantenerlo abierto y dejar que la sangre fluyera hacia la boca de

Sami.

—Dale tiempo —repitió Andréu.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, un hecho que no servía

Precisamente para mejorar la situación. Lo que quiera que

Tuviera que pasar no estaba pasando. Darién estaba aterrorizado y

Lita me abrazó más fuerte.

Darién jadeó entonces con fuerza. sami se había despertado

Lo bastante como para clavarle los dientes en el brazo, pero

Darién emitió un sonido parecido a una queja e

Intenté comprender qué estaría sintiendo, pero eran demasiadas

Cosas a la vez.

Sami empezó a toser, pero seguía sin despertarse. darien

Retiró el brazo antes de que mi hermano se atragantase con su

Sangre. —¡Se está ahogando! —grité. Los brazos de lita fueron

Lo único que me impidió tratar de realizarle una reanimación

Cardiopulmonar.

—No, está bien —me garantizó Andréu.

—¿Está bien? —Darién hizo una mueca de dolor y se

Envolvió la muñeca con una toalla hasta detener la hemorragia.

—Aún es pronto para afirmarlo —dijo Andréu.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que aún es pronto? —

Traté de separarme de lita, pero se mantenía firme—. ¿El

Hecho de que no respire significa que ha funcionado?

—Es un proceso que dura un par de días —explicó Andréu, y

Se quedó mirando a lita.

—Voy a prepararle una habitación —dijo ella sin levantar

Mucho la voz, y me soltó por fin.

Corrí hacia sami. Estaba tosiendo y su cuerpo sufría

Sacudidas involuntarias. Le acaricié el pelo, empapado de agua y

De sangre, y noté que le temblaban los párpados. No abrió, sin

Embargo, los ojos. Tenía los labios manchados de sangre de

Darién y pensé en limpiárselos, pero no me atreví.

—serena —dijo Andréu, posando la mano en mi brazo.

Cuando por fin conseguí apartar la vista de sami, me

Sorprendió descubrir que, a excepción de mi hermano,

Estábamos él y yo solos en la cocina. Tan ensimismada estaba

Con sami que ni me había dado cuenta de que Darién se había

Marchado.

—¿Qué? —Intenté concentrarme en Andréu, pero me dolían

Los ojos y tenía la visión borrosa de tanto llorar.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo me ocuparé de

Sami, lo limpiaré y me aseguraré de que queda bien instalado

Arriba. —Los cálidos ojos castaños de Andréu intentaban

Consolarme. Puse el brazo sobre sami, en un gesto de posesión.

—Puedo limpiarlo yo misma —insistí, pero Andréu negó con

la cabeza.

—Tú no puedes cargar con él, serena —dijo Andréu—. Todo

Esto te ha dejado agotada y destrozada. Necesitas despejarte un

Poco y después ya podrás estar con sami. Por ahora no puedes

Hacer nada más por él.

—Pero... —Intenté pensar un argumento convincente para

Quedarme con mi hermano, pero no lo había, por más que no me

Resignaba a perder de vista a sami.

Lita apareció de repente a mi lado, como salida de la

Nada, y comprendí que había perdido la batalla.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo arrullándome. Y me pasó el brazo

Por la cintura para conseguir despegarme de sami—. Tenemos

Que trasladarlo arriba para que esté más cómodo, y tú necesitas

Concederte un respiro.

Andréu cogió a sami en brazos para llevarlo arriba. De no

Haber mencionado lita que estaría más cómodo en otra parte,

Me habría peleado para quedarme a su lado. Pero accedí

Porque era por el bien de sami.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para cambiarme por segunda

Vez aquella noche y al entrar me vi reflejada en el espejo. Tenía

Manchas de sangre de sami por todas partes. Me di una

Prolongada ducha caliente y lloré.

Salí del baño después de ponerme un pijama de lita. El

Pánico y el miedo habían ido menguando para dejarme sumida

En una abrumadora sensación de culpabilidad, tristeza y

Progresivo entumecimiento. Hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa

De suceder era muy duro. Hacía un rato sami estaba riendo en el

Lago. Y al instante siguiente estaba moribundo y transformándose

En vampiro.

Encontré a Darién sentado en la escalera que conducía a la

Planta superior, taciturno, recién salido de la ducha. Sus ojos se

Llenaron de una aterradora tristeza en cuanto me vio. Se sentía

Responsable de lo que le había pasado a sami, algo que, por

Cierto, yo seguía sin comprender. Con la preocupación de hacer

Lo posible por salvarlo, había pasado por alto las circunstancias

Del accidente.

—Lo siento mucho, serena —dijo Darién, y sus palabras

Sonaron aceleradas y vacilantes.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Darién? —Me acerqué a él, caminando

Con cierta rigidez, y me senté en el peldaño inferior al suyo.

—Estábamos tirándonos en plancha. —Movió la cabeza

De un lado a otro, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Iba

Corriendo por el embarcadero, pero la madera estaba húmeda.

Ha resbalado y se ha partido la cabeza... Lo siento mucho,

Serena. No creía que...

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

No sé si le echaba la culpa a Darién, pero no estaba

Dispuesta a aminorar su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si él y sami

No hubiesen cogido la costumbre de hacer el loco de aquella

Manera, a mi hermano no le habría pasado nada.

Pero, por otro lado, si yo no hubiera intentado que la

Situación entre Darién y yo se descontrolara, aún estaría fuera con

ellos, llamándolos al orden. O si no le hubiera dicho a sami que

Me acompañara esa noche. O si no hubiese accedido a visitar

Aquella casa. sami nunca habría estado allí de no ser por mí.

—sami continúa inconsciente. Andréu dice que es una suerte

Que pase gran parte de esto inconsciente.

—¿Que es una suerte? —Le lancé una mirada de

Preocupación y Darién bajó la vista—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

—El cambio no es precisamente una experiencia

Agradable. —Se frotó las manos en un gesto de incomodidad.

—¿Quieres decir que sami está sufriendo? ¿Que está

Padeciendo mucho dolor? —Abrí los ojos, confiando en no

Haber tomado la decisión equivocada.

—En estos momentos no se entera de nada. No te

Preocupes. No puede sentir dolor. —Darién estaba intentando

Quitárseme de encima y su actitud me puso más paranoica si

Cabe.

—¡Es mi hermano, Darién! ¡Tengo que preocuparme! ¡Toda

Esta estupidez es por culpa mía!

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya —dijo Darién muy serio,

Corrigiéndome. Su mirada revelaba extrañamente lo herido que

Se sentía—. serena, no puedes culparte de lo sucedido. Tú no has

Tenido nada que ver con ello.

—¡No me digas lo que puedo sentir y lo que no!

Intenté levantarme, pero el peso de la noche pudo

Conmigo. Perdí el equilibrio y Darién me sostuvo. Me atrajo hacia

Sus brazos y, de entrada, me revolví contra él, simplemente

Porque necesitaba pelearme con algo. Pero la sensación de sus

Brazos era maravillosa y me aportaba seguridad, por lo que

Acabé claudicando. Enterré la cara en su pecho y rompí a llorar.

—Todo irá bien, serena —susurró Darién—. Se pondrá bien.

Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar un poco.

—Es imposible que pueda descansar mientras sami esté...

—me interrumpí.

No sabía cómo terminar la frase y mi agotamiento me

Superaba. Por mucho que no estuviese dispuesta a admitirlo, no

Sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar despierta.

—lita está con él, y sabes que hará todo lo que esté en su

Mano para que se sienta lo más a gusto posible.

Darién se incorporó y me cogió en brazos. Me subió a su

Habitación para acostarme allí. Estaba tan agotada y tan cansada

Que no fui capaz ni de protestar. Y cuando me depositó en su

Cama se quedó a mi lado, dubitativo.

—No te irás, ¿verdad? —Quería que se quedase conmigo.

No quería estar sola.

—lita quiere que duerma abajo en el sofá —dijo darie.

—Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Indeciso, se recostó en la cama a mi lado. Yo tenía tantas

Cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera me resultaba excitante, pero

Me sentía segura a su lado. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y

Escuché el lento latido de su corazón.

Mi hermano yacía en una cama justo al otro lado de la fina

Pared, viviendo su propia lucha. La posibilidad de quedarme

Dormida cuando su futuro era tan incierto me hacía sentir

Culpable. Pero el agotamiento de la noche venció mi sentimiento

De culpa y me quedé dormida entre los brazos de Darién.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando me desperté, Darién se había marchado. Me Acerqué a la habitación contigua para ver a sami. Aparentemente Seguía igual. Estaba acostado en la cama, pálido y espantosamente menudo, pero al menos su respiración había Mejorado un poco. Lita seguía clavada en su puesto junto a la Cabecera de la cama y me explicó que mi hermano no se había despertado todavía.

Me vestí y me reuní con Andreu para tratar con él los aspectos prácticos de la actual situación. sami no podía regresar a casa en aquel momento y yo no quería mantenerme alejada de él. Nuestra madre siempre estaba fuera, tanto por su trabajo como por su adicción al juego, pero si estábamos varios días sin pasar por casa se daría cuenta de que sucedía algo raro. Andréu me aconsejó que fuera a casa, recogiera algo de ropa y le explicara a mi madre que íbamos a pasar unas breves vacaciones con ellos. Darién regresó de su misterioso paradero y se ofreció a

acompañarme a casa. Antes de subir al coche con Darién, Andreu me había repetido no sé cuántas veces que sami se encontraría bien. Pero yo estaba convencida de que el estado de mi hermano empeoraría en cuanto yo me fuera.

—Tranquila, se encontrará bien —volvió a decirme Darién

en cuanto nos incorporamos a la autopista.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso lo has visto hoy? —Me

quedé mirándolo. Me había dolido despertarme y no encontrarlo

a mi lado y, además, no me había dado explicaciones acerca de

su ausencia.

—Sí, en cuanto me he despertado he ido a ver cómo

estaba. Andreu me ha dicho que todo iba bien. Por lo que parece,

el cambio está funcionando. —Su anterior sentimiento de

culpabilidad había aminorado ya que, por lo visto, existían

muchas posibilidades de que sami sobreviviera al trance.

—¿Y cuándo te has despertado?

—Hace un rato.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté.

—Tenía que comer. —Se movió incómodo en su asiento.

Después de tanto tiempo, creo que aún esperaba que yo

huyera corriendo como una histérica cada vez que mencionaba que se alimentaba de sangre. No me había acostumbrado a la idea, pero tampoco me provocaba repulsión. O, como mínimo, no la repulsión suficiente como para mandarlo a freír espárragos.

—¿Y has buscado alguna chica? —Mi estallido de celos

sirvió, extrañamente, para tranquilizarlo.

—No. En casa estábamos bajos de reservas y he tenido

que ir al banco a buscar sangre. Con sami vamos a requerir más

cantidad. —Lo dijo restándole importancia, y me di cuenta de

que yo todavía no había asimilado lo que estaba sucediendo.

sami necesitaría beber sangre.

—¿Cuándo tendrá que empezar sami a alimentarse de ese

modo? —Pronto, creo. —Me miró de reojo para valorar cómo

estaba llevándolo. Y supongo que conseguí poner buena cara

porque Darién continuó con su explicación—. Al principio comerá

mucho. El cambio te exprime, prácticamente, y de entrada le

costará calibrar de forma adecuada su sensación de hambre.

—Me cuesta creer que todo esto esté pasando —refunfuñé. Cerré los ojos, me recosté en el asiento e intenté que Darién no se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba.

—No será tan terrible como te imaginas —dijo Darién. Yo no estoy mal, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y qué pasará?

—No puedo decírtelo con total seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no puedes decírmelo?

Eres un vampiro. Sabes lo que es ser vampiro —argumenté con

incredulidad.

—Sí, pero cada caso es distinto. —Me di cuenta de que

no quería hablar del tema, pero yo seguí mirándolo hasta que lo

forcé a continuar—. Los conceptos básicos ya los conoces. No

sé qué más quieres averiguar.

—Quiero averiguar detalles sobre el proceso de cambio —

le aclaré—. ¿Qué es lo que conlleva exactamente?

—No lo sé —respondió Darién. Reí con sorna—. ¿Qué pasa? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo y nunca he sido testigo del cambio de nadie más.

Resultaba imposible adivinar si me mentía o no, pero me

parecía ridículo que no fuera capaz de recordar el suceso más

importante de su vida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no

hacía mucho tiempo de ello. Habría podido comprender que

Andréu lo hubiera olvidado, pero dieciséis años era una fecha

relativamente reciente.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?

—¿Acaso recuerdas tú tu nacimiento? —contraatacó Darién.

—No, pero yo no tenía veinticuatro años en el momento en que sucedió eso.

—Bueno... —Suspiró. Aparcamos enfrente de mi edificio

pero permanecimos sentados en el coche, como si Darién estuviera buscando un modo de explicármelo.

—lita recuerda muy bien su cambio, y me parece que Endimión también. Pero yo no lo consigo. El mío es completamente nebuloso, como si fuese un sueño que hubiera tenido hace un montón de tiempo. Supongo que no consigo recordar muy bien

el dolor.

—¿Así que es doloroso? —pregunté, pese a no saber muy

bien si en realidad quería conocer la respuesta.

—Piensa que tu cuerpo muere —dijo Darién en voz baja—.

No en su totalidad, pero lo bastante como para que lo percibas.

Pero dura sólo unos días, y después todo es maravilloso.

—¿Pueden hacer alguna cosa para mitigar el dolor?

—Harías mucho mejor en hablar de todo esto con Andreu —dijo.

—¿Crees que he tomado la decisión correcta?

—Creo que has tomado la única decisión que podías tomar —me aseguró Darién solemnemente. Y me obsequió una

sonrisa torcida, intentando animarme—. Vamos. Subamos a

preparar unas cuantas cosas y después nos largamos de excursión a mi casa.

—Hablas como si fuera un tema mucho más divertido de lo

que en realidad es —murmuré, y salí del coche.

—¡Oye, ya sabes que cualquier rato que pases conmigo es

divertido! —dijo Darién, saliendo también.

—Sí, claro, lo de anoche fue para morirse de risa. —Lo

dije como una broma, pero la expresión herida de Darién me dio a

entender que le había llegado mucho más hondo de lo que era mi intención.

Perdona, no quería decir eso.

—No, si tienes razón —dijo bruscamente, y entró en el

edificio por delante de mí.

El apartamento estaba como siempre, pero no sé por qué me pareció más pequeño. Por suerte, mi madre estaba trabajando. Me habría costado mantener una conversación con ella en aquellas circunstancias. Habría sido muy duro decirle que sami no iba a volver a casa, incluso contándole la mentira de que nos íbamos de vacaciones a algún lado.

La habitación de sami estaba inmaculada como siempre, lo que me facilitó la tarea de localizar las cosas que quería llevarme.

Lo que necesitaba, básicamente, era ropa, de modo que elegí

aquellas prendas que pensé que le gustaban más.

Darién me siguió por la casa como si estuviera pegado a mí con la intención de darme apoyo moral, y acabó motivándome de verdad. Yo, de vez en cuando, me quedaba paralizada y con la mirada perdida hasta que él me decía que hiciera lo que tenía

que hacer, algo tan sencillo como coger una camiseta. Remover las cosas de sami fue duro. Tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo su intimidad, de estar haciendo lo que habría hecho de haber muerto mi hermano.

Cuando hube recogido lo de sami, me dirigí a mi habitación para preparar mi bolsa. No pensaba dejar a mi hermano solo

durante su proceso de cambio, de modo que necesitaba hacer

también mi equipaje.

Antes de irme le escribí una nota a mi madre, lo más

sencilla y natural posible. Le expliqué que nos íbamos a pasar

unos días de vacaciones a una casa fuera de la ciudad y que

llevaba el móvil encima para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

La nota no sonaba muy convincente, en gran parte por ser

yo quien la escribía. Normalmente era sami quien se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —le pregunté a Darién, ya en el

coche. —¿El qué? ¿Te refieres a cuánto tiempo tardaremos en

llegar a casa? —Darién estaba haciéndose el tonto y no me

gustaba—. Unos cinco minutos más.

—Que cuánto tardará sami en hacer el cambio —le dije,

esforzándome en vocalizar bien.

—No lo sé, serena.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —le espeté.

—Ya te he dicho que es mejor que todo esto lo hables con

Andréu —dijo Darién—. No sé por qué piensas que te lo decía en

broma. Ya estamos llegando. En cuanto entres, vas directamente

a verlo y lo interrogas hasta quedarte satisfecha.

—Es lo que pienso hacer. —Me crucé de brazos, como si

acabase de obtener una victoria.

—Sí. Ya lo sabía.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, Darién cargó con las bolsas. luna estaba esperando en la puerta el regreso de Darién, pero incluso la perra se mostró extrañamente contenida. El ambiente de la casa había cambiado por completo. Todo el mundo

esperaba la recuperación de sami con los nervios a flor de piel.

Darién subió directamente y yo me dispuse a seguirlo. Quería

ver cómo estaba sami, pero Andreu apareció de repente en lo alto de la escalera. Algo en su mirada me detuvo en seco, pero Darién

siguió subiendo y pasó por su lado con mi equipaje.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le pregunté a Andreu.

—Está bien —respondió él, tranquilizándome, y bajó la

escalera—. Pero creo que no deberías verlo en este momento.

—¿Por qué no? —Enderecé la espalda, dispuesta a

presentar pelea. Nadie podía impedirme ver a mi hermano, ni siquiera un vampiro todopoderoso. Pero me puso una mano en

el brazo y parte de mi rabia se aplacó.

—Hablemos. —Y trasladando la mano a mi nuca, me guió hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada? —insistí.

—Se ha despertado —reconoció Andréu con mucho cuidado. Se me aceleró el corazón.

—¿De verdad? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha dicho? —Mi emoción

era abrumadora, pero Andreu me indicó el sofá con un gesto.

—Siéntate, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —Me dejé caer en el sofá; sentía náuseas.

—Está cambiando, y con mucha rapidez. —Andréu tomó

asiento a mi lado—. Es joven y fuerte y el cambio tendría que completarse en cuestión de días. Todo irá bien.

—¡Oh, es maravilloso! —Respiré hondo. Fue como si me

quitaran un enorme peso de encima. Experimenté una oleada de alivio. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Andreu estaba muy serio

—. Pero ¿por qué pones esa cara, como si tuvieras que darme

una mala noticia?

—No, de verdad que no —puntualizó, forzando una

sonrisa—. Pero no podrás verlo durante un tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como mínimo hasta que haya completado el cambio y

aprenda a dominar su sensación de hambre —me explicó, y

recordé entonces lo que me había dicho Darién en el coche—. No

podrás acercarte a él hasta que eso esté bajo control.

—¿Quieres decir que intentaría morderme? —pregunté con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza—. Aún no ha cambiado del todo. Simplemente se ha despertado.

—Ya ha empezado a comer, serena.

Noté una fuerte tensión en el pecho y la cabeza comenzó a

darme vueltas. Pensaba que aún disponía de tiempo. No sé qué

tenía pensado hacer exactamente durante ese plazo, pero me

había imaginado que mi hermano continuaría siendo humano algún tiempo más.

Pero estaba bebiendo sangre en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Después de haber mordido a Darién. Se había convertido en vampiro y si me acercaba a él me mataría.

—Todo mejorará. Te lo prometo. —Andréu posó la mano

sobre la mía, tratando de consolarme—. Puedes quedarte con

nosotros sin ningún problema, y con sami acabará siendo lo mismo. Pero controlar las cosas lleva su tiempo. Aunque, al ritmo que va, no debería ser mucho.

—Así que... —Notaba la boca seca, y tragué saliva—.

¿Tengo que volver a casa?

—No, por supuesto que no. Nadie pretende que vuelvas a

casa mientras se desarrolla este proceso, y sami continúa aún sin apenas poder moverse. Estará un par de días sin salir de la habitación. Y cuando lo haga, ya debería poder controlarse bastante. —Me sonrió, como si su explicación pudiera

tranquilizarme.

—Es asombroso —dije con ironía.

—Comprendo que no es la situación ideal, pero va a vivir,

serena. Y estará mejor que antes. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte

nunca más por él.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Cerré los ojos, intentando comprender

todo aquello.

Sabía que debería estarles agradecida. Le habían salvado la vida a sami y le habían dado un regalo increíble, pero en aquel momento no lo percibía así.

Siendo mi hermano pequeño el que se dedicaba a beber

sangre y se había convertido en algo capaz de arrancarme la cabeza, me parecía más bien una maldición.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —pregunté.

—Nada coherente —respondió Andreu, negando con la cabeza—. No puede decirse que esté consciente.

—Pero si acabas de decirme que se ha despertado y que ya come. —Estaba perpleja.

—Sí, pero está más bien... —Hizo una pausa, pensando

cuál era la mejor manera de expresarlo—. ¿Delirando? Podría

decirse que no está del todo aquí todavía. Es más una cuestión

de instinto y confusión que otra cosa.

—¿Ha preguntado por mí?

—No ha preguntado por nadie. Simplemente murmura y se

queja de dolor y de hambre —reiteró Andréu—. lita está

esforzándose para que sufra el mínimo dolor y la menor hambre posible. —Y... ¿qué pasará a continuación? —pregunté—. Se produce el cambio, y entonces ¿qué?

—Superemos primero esta etapa y a partir de ahí ya

veremos —respondió Andreu, esquivando mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no existe una respuesta unánime. Antes de poder

saber con certeza qué sucederá a continuación, tenemos que ver cómo reacciona sami a todo esto. Hasta el momento, su cambio no tiene nada que ver con cualquier cosa que yo haya visto —me explicó Andréu con precaución.

—Pero supuestamente tú lo sabes todo —dije, cada vez

más frustrada.

—Comprendo tu impaciencia, pero no puedo decirte nada más, de verdad. —Andreu me sonrió con tristeza.

Oí los pasos de Darién bajando por la escalera y me pregunté si estaría respondiendo al latido acelerado de mi corazón. Era increíblemente sensible al mismo y lo ponía en

alerta siempre que yo me inquietaba por algo. Aquel vínculo

directo que tenía con mi corazón lo ayudaba a interpretar mis

emociones casi mejor de lo que pudiera hacerlo yo misma.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí abajo? —Noté en seguida que la alegría de Darién era forzada, que su amplia sonrisa enmascaraba la ansiedad que sentía.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —Le lancé una mirada.

—Acabo de ver a tu hermano. —Ignoró mi mirada e

intentó proporcionarme información que pudiera apaciguarme. Está otra vez dormido, pero tiene muy buena pinta. Me parece que cuando lo veas te sentirás feliz de verdad.

—Oye, que mi hermano no es ninguna casa que estés redecorando —respondí con un mohín a aquellas palabras tan mal escogidas.

Hablaba de sami como si fuese una propiedad a rehabilitar en la que estuvieran trabajando y, a pesar de que el concepto no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, no quería verlo bajo esa perspectiva.

Lo siento dijo Darién, incómodo—. lita ha dicho

que te prepare algo de comer.

—No tengo hambre. —El estrés había anulado por

completo mi apetito, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho que no

comía nada y mi estómago empezaba a recordármelo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Darién te prepare alguna cosa mientras yo subo a comprobar que todo sigue bien? —Andréu lo

planteó como una pregunta, pero era sin duda una orden.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de prepararme yo sola algo de comer —dije, levantándome. No sé por qué, pero había

decidido rechazar su generosidad con una pataleta.

—De acuerdo, entonces veré cómo te lo preparas —dijo

Darién, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En la cocina, empecé a abrir armarios y cerrar cajones con

estruendo. Darién se limitó a suspirar y a observar cómo me preparaba el bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete más rabioso del mundo.

Pero por muchos golpes que diera y mucha pataleta que pretendiera demostrar, no estaba enfadada con Darién, ni con Andréu, ni con nadie. Estaba simplemente muerta de miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

incluso en el pasillo, olía a Endimión y odiaba lo que me había hecho. El dolor que intentaba ignorar ardía de un modo insoportable en mi interior, y el corazón se me aceleró de tal manera que me sentía débil.

Por suerte, Darién estaba abajo, cumpliendo su penitencia haciéndome la colada. En circunstancias normales, lita se habría encargado de ello encantada, pero sami exigía atenciones las veinticuatro horas.

Llevaba ya casi tres días en la casa y apenas había visto a lita. Y tampoco había visto a sami desde que Andreu me advirtió de que no entrase a visitarlo. Todo ello me dejaba mucho tiempo para dar vueltas por la casa perdida y confusa. Darién intentaba consolarme pero manteniendo siempre las distancias, y su actitud tampoco ayudaba a que me sintiese mejor.

Darién dormía abajo en el sofá y yo en su habitación. Fisgoneé sus cajones con la esperanza de encontrar algo incriminatorio, pero todo era inocente. En el armario tenía un montón de cómics que estuve hojeando, pero me resultaba difícil

concentrarme siquiera en eso.

Lo sucedido tendría que suponer un consuelo para mí, pues significaba que no me vería obligada jamás a abandonar a sami.

Y quizá si yo hubiera hecho ya el cambio me habría sentido así, porque habría podido comprender completamente el tipo de vida que mi hermano tenía por delante. Pero de lo único que disponía era de la vaga garantía que Darién me había dado de que

ser vampiro era algo fantástico, y nada más. ¿Y si le sucedía algo horroroso? ¿Y si mi hermano enfermaba, o moría, o se convertía en un ser terriblemente

malvado? ¿Y si dejaba de ser sami, el tímido chico

sobreprotector loco por los ordenadores al que yo tanto quería, y se convertía en un chupasangre extremista? ¿O si el cambio se producía sin problemas pero luego me odiaba por haber permitido que lo convirtieran en vampiro? ¿Y por haberle mentido acerca de todos ellos? ¿Y si tenía que pasar toda la eternidad soportando su odio?

Cuando me cansé de husmear en la habitación de Darién y de volverme loca de preocupación, me di por vencida y decidí ir a por la de Endimión. Pero antes de entrar, permanecí un buen rato en el pasillo delante de la puerta, simplemente respirando el

aroma penetrante y embriagador que Endimión había dejado allí.

Después de que Endimión se marchara la pasada primavera a raíz del incidente que estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida, lita se había limitado a cerrar la puerta de su habitación. A pesar de que había dejado todas sus cosas en casa, nadie

comentaba nada sobre si regresaría algún día.

El consenso tácito era que Andreu acabaría encontrando una solución para nuestra convivencia y la vida volvería con ello a la normalidad. Aunque lo de «volver a la normalidad» ya no tenía sentido para mí.

Miré a un lado y a otro del pasillo para asegurarme de que

Darién no rondaba por allí y abrí a continuación la puerta del dormitorio de Endimión. De hecho, nadie me había prohibido la entrada a aquella habitación. Dudaba que lita o Andreu le dieran importancia, pero Darién podía tomárselo como una ofensa. La sola mención del nombre de Endimión lo ponía tenso, pero confiaba en que llegara el día en que lograría superarlo.

Independientemente de cómo fuera lo nuestro, empezaba a

dudar de que Darién quisiera volver a tener algo que ver con Endimión.

La habitación estaba tal y como Endimión la había dejado, pero apenas me percaté de ello. Nada más entrar en ella, cerré los ojos, aspiré profundamente y me sentí embargada por una maravillosa sensación de calor. Era como si algo tirase

físicamente de mí y me atrajese hacia el interior. Endimión llevaba meses ausente y mi cuerpo seguía pidiendo a gritos poder absorber hasta la última gota de él. En el suelo, delante de las estanterías repletas de libros, había una alfombra blanca manchada con gotas de mi propia sangre. Recordé el increíble éxtasis que había experimentado con el mordisco de Endimión y la bella y apacible sensación de notar

que la vida iba extinguiéndose. Nada, ni siquiera aquel beso

mágico con Darién, había sido tan maravilloso como aquello.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía y teniendo todo lo que tenía, era consciente de que si Endimión se brindase a morderme y ello significara mi muerte, aceptaría encantada el trato. Mis sentimientos hacia Endimión eran inequívocamente suicidas.

Recorrí la habitación de Endimión admirando su curiosa colección de objetos. El mobiliario estaba integrado básicamente por antigüedades y todo era de madera natural o blanco. La cama olía de un modo tan fabuloso a él que me mantuve

expresamente alejada de su blanca lencería.

Las estanterías estaban repletas de libros antiquísimos. Deslicé los dedos por las desgastadas cubiertas y me percaté entonces de algo que cortó mi ya dificultosa respiración. Endimión tenía una colección impresionante de libros sobre

vampiros, y no me refiero con ello a novelas de Bram Stoker o

Anne Rice. Eran libros con títulos como Diccionario de vampiros o Breve historia de los vampiros. Cogí este último título de la estantería, abrí con cuidado la

cubierta y accedí a un libro de páginas amarillentas. Me invadió

un potente olor a moho y estornudé. Me senté en el sofá que había junto a la librería y me puse a hojearlo. No tenía índice, pero me dio la impresión de que

faltaba una página. Empezaba con un prólogo:

No soy el más viejo de mi especie, ni me declaro un experto en la materia. Pero a lo largo de mis muchos años de existencia, poco he encontrado escrito sobre el tema de los vampiros, a excepción de relatos más que cuestionables de tradición popular. He decidido escribir este libro con la intención de esclarecer la

mitología y crear una guía para los recién convertidos. No tiene

que ser tomado de ningún modo como una biblia para los de mi especie, sino más bien, como el título sugiere, como una breve historia de los vampiros de acuerdo con mis conocimientos al

respecto.

Me temblaban los dedos y empecé a tener miedo de rasgar las frágiles páginas sin querer. Enterarse de que los vampiros tenían su propia historia resultaba desconcertante. Sabía que existían, pero los únicos que yo conocía eran

Darién y su familia, que además no resultaban especialmente terroríficos o inquietantes. Pero pensar en los vampiros como grupo, como una especie en sí misma que se había alimentado de los humanos durante el último milenio..., me producía escalofríos.

El primer capítulo se titulaba simplemente «En el principio».

Tal vez lo más excepcional de los vampiros sea que, a pesar de

que poseemos muchos rasgos humanos, carecemos de nuestra propia historia de la creación. Hay vampiros que continúan aferrándose a la religión de las personas, mientras que otros la

proscriben, afirmando que nosotros somos la prueba fehaciente de

que Dios no existe.

La verdad que he descubierto resulta mucho menos imponente de lo que cabría esperar. No nos une ningún tipo de parentesco directo con Dios o con el diablo. No estamos más próximos al

significado de la vida de lo que pueda estarlo un humano.

Por mucho que nos empeñemos, los vampiros no tenemos tantos años de existencia como los humanos, y he sido incapaz de encontrar datos relacionados con el primer vampiro. Y más

concretamente, jamás he encontrado un vampiro que reconozca

ser el primero, ni ningún vampiro que pudiera haberlo conocido.

Nuestra primera aparición documentada coincide casualmente

con una epidemia de peste, lo que me lleva a creer que somos

también una especie de peste.

—Veo que has encontrado lectura para entretenerte —me

interrumpió Andreu. Me miraba tan fijamente que salté del sillón y

dejé caer el libro al suelo.

—Só-sólo estaba curioseando —respondí tartamudeando.

Noté las mejillas encendidas de pura vergüenza.

—La curiosidad no es mala. —Andreu pasó por alto mi

disculpa y se acercó a mí.

Recogió el libro del suelo y me lo entregó. Dudé un

instante, temerosa de que pudiera ser un ardid de algún tipo,

aunque no me daba la sensación de que Andreu fuera a jugármela

en ese sentido.

—Lo que pasa es que no sé mucho sobre vosotros. —Le

cogí el libro, bajé la vista, y apreté el volumen contra mi pecho.

—¿No hemos sido tan comunicativos como te habría

gustado? —preguntó Andreu, levantando una ceja. No sabía muy

bien si estaba mostrándose escéptico o sincero.

—No, no es eso —repliqué, corrigiéndome en seguida—.

Es sólo que...

¿Qué pasaba exactamente? Se habían mostrado increíblemente abiertos conmigo. Siempre que había tenido preguntas, Darién me las había respondido lo mejor que había podido, pero con eso no me bastaba, y no sabía por qué. Por

mucho que supiera, me daba la impresión de que la cantidad de información real era el doble de la que yo conocía.

ólo que ahora ha pasado al terreno personal —dijo

Andreu, dándome a entender que me comprendía—. Antes no éramos más que una curiosidad para ti, una novedad.

—¡No, no! —lo interrumpí con convicción—. Para mí

nunca habéis sido nada secundario.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Veo que no he sabido elegir mis palabras —

dijo Andreu, tranquilizándome—. Sé lo mucho que nos aprecias.

Pero... siempre nos has conocido así, y el hecho de que

nos comprendieras como lo que somos era irrelevante para ti —

prosiguió—. Nos veías felices y contentos. Pero ahora que sami

está implicado, no te basta con saber que vivimos bien. Necesitas comprenderlo todo sobre nosotros.

—Sí —dije, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza—. ¿Y?

—Supongo que querrías que te lo explicara todo —dijo

con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí, más o menos.

—Pues tengo malas noticias —dijo, soltando el aire—. No

hay mucho más que contar.

—¿Cómo es posible que no haya mucho más que contar?

—Me tembló la voz de pura incredulidad—. ¿Pretendes

decirme que lo poco que me habéis confesado durante estos

últimos meses contempla la totalidad de la historia de vuestra

especie?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo, riéndose de mi

fogosidad—. Tenemos una historia exhaustiva, y ese libro que

tienes en tus manos es una muy buena fuente de gran parte de ella. Pero es muy similar a cualquier otro libro de historia que hayas leído. A buen seguro te interesaría más un libro de biología.

—¿Lo hay? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Hay unos cuantos —dijo Andreu con un gesto de indiferencia, como queriendo decir que ninguno de ellos era muy bueno—. Endimión tiene algunos, seguro.

Sin embargo, un libro de biología de vampiros presenta

muchos problemas. Realizar autopsias es imposible —continuó

—. Cualquier cosa capaz de matar a un vampiro suele destruir

por completo su interior, lo que hace imposible diseccionarlo y comprobar qué es lo que lo diferencia de un humano. Pero esto no es más que la mitad del problema.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—¿Has oído hablar del abejorro? —Andreu se recostó en un extremo de la cama con dosel de Endimión y cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos.

—¿De qué me hablas? —dije, negando con la cabeza, confusa por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Según un estudio aerodinámico realizado a principios del siglo XX, el abejorro no podría volar —me explicó Andreu—. Sus alas son demasiado pequeñas y no las baten con la velocidad suficiente como para transportar el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño y llegué a la conclusión de que

me estaba planteando un acertijo—. Y... ¿entonces? ¿Cómo van

de un lado a otro? —Volando, claro está —me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pero si acabas de decir... —Suspiré y realicé un nuevo gesto negativo—. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la biología del vampiro?

—Nada —respondió Andreu, encogiéndose de hombros—.

El abejorro existe a pesar de que las evidencias científicas indiquen lo contrario, más o menos como sucede conmigo. Al final, los científicos comprendieron que habían estudiado mal las alas y descubrieron la magia del vuelo del abejorro.

Por desgracia, la ciencia aún no ha descubierto la magia que nos envuelve a nosotros —dijo Andreu para finalizar, con expresión de disculpa.

—¿Estás diciéndome con todo esto que nadie conoce las respuestas a mis preguntas? —dije.

—Sí y no. —Se levantó—. Descubrirás ciertas cosas, pero

no tendrás bastante con ello. Estudia los libros de Endimión e intenta encontrar algo que te ayude a sentirte mejor.

—Gracias —dije. Y con esto, Andreu abandonó la habitación despidiéndose de

mí con un gesto de cabeza. Suspiré y presté atención para oír

sus pasos alejándose, pero no oí nada. Lo único que se oía era

música que salía de la habitación donde estaba encerrado sami y

que sonaba a Mozart.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón y abrí el libro en el punto

donde lo había dejado. Empecé a leer y comprobé que, tal y como Andreu había vaticinado, la descolorida letra cursiva me

ofrecía muy poco que pudiera interesarme. Contenía, de todos modos, la historia del autor anónimo, y todo en vampiro era apasionante. La describía

como una experiencia atroz aunque, finalmente, muy breve y

difícil de definir. Hablaba sólo de dolor y, después, de una sed

inextinguible.

La única información nueva que encontré fue que algunos vampiros sufrían un cambio más pronunciado que otros.

Mientras que la mayoría conservaba cierta parte de su humanidad, los había que la perdían por completo y se convertían en monstruos enloquecidos y hambrientos de sangre que no lograban vivir mucho tiempo porque tanto humanos

como vampiros eran incapaces de soportar a seres de tal calaña.

Acababa precisamente de leer ese párrafo cuando oí una

desagradable risa burlona en la puerta que me asustó hasta tal

punto que di un respingo. Casi esperaba encontrarme allí a sami, con sus relucientes colmillos nuevos y esa mirada animal que el libro tan bien describía.

Pero no era más que Darién, plantado en el umbral y mirándome con mala cara.

—¡Me has asustado! —dije, en un intento de mitigar su

expresión de enfado.

—¿Qué haces en la habitación de Endimión? —Por mucho que se esforzó en disimular su rabia, no lo consiguió. La última vez que estuve en aquella habitación, había estado a punto de morir, y me di cuenta de que Darién intentaba mantener la vista apartada de las manchas de sangre seca que salpicaban todavía la

alfombra.

—Leer —respondí, levantando el libro que tenía en la mano para mostrárselo, pero su expresión permaneció inalterable—. Es un libro sobre vampiros. He pensado que es

mejor que estudie con detalle el tema, ya que es evidente que

estoy rodeada de vampiros por todas partes.

—¿Y por qué no coges el libro y te vas a leerlo a otro

lado? —Darién pretendía que sonase como una pregunta, aunque en realidad tenía visos de orden. Podría haber discutido con él, y la discusión habría estado perfectamente justificada. Pero me daba algo de pereza y además el aroma de Endimión me hubiera impedido concentrarme. Su figura seguía acechándome y me impedía pensar con claridad.

Darién continuaba en el umbral, negándose a entrar en la habitación. Y no empezó a relajarse un poco hasta que pasé por su lado y vio que salía de allí.

—¿Qué has cogido? —Darién tocó el libro y lo giró para

poder leer el título. Lo soltó de inmediato y puso los ojos en

blanco. —¿Qué pasa? —Miré la cubierta para tratar de adivinar qué era lo que no le gustaba. No era más que una cubierta

sencilla de cuero en la que aparecían grabadas las palabras:

Breve historia de los vampiros—. No es más que un libro.

—Es un libro de Endimión —refunfuñó Darién.

—Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías cuando me has visto en su

habitación. —Señalé en dirección a las estanterías de Endimión y

luego miré a Darién con curiosidad—. El hecho de que una cosa sea de Endimión no...

—No se trata sólo de que sea de Endimión —dijo Darién,

corrigiéndome—. Sino de que fue él quien lo escribió. Es su

biografía.

—Pero ¿qué dices? —Hojeé el libro en busca de alguna

mención del autor y lo que encontré contradecía las palabras de

Darién—. No, aquí dice que el autor era ya muy viejo cuando lo escribió, y este libro es increíblemente antiguo. Y Endimión no ha cumplido aún doscientos años.

—Sí, lo escribió unos veinte años después de su cambio,

pero pensó que nadie lo tomaría en serio si sabían que lo había escrito un autor tan joven. Ésa es la razón por la que no menciona ni quién es ni su edad exacta.

—Pero... —Intenté pensar en algo con lo que poder

contradecirlo, aun sin saber por qué era tan importante para mí refutar su argumentación.

—¿Ha sido el primer libro que has cogido? —Darién

entrecerró los ojos y su tono de voz adoptó un matiz

completamente distinto. Estaba un poco celoso, pero lo que le causaba náuseas era

el vínculo vampírico. Mi sangre, la sangre de Endimión..., todo eso

volvía loco a Darién.

Y yo me sentía exactamente igual que él. Aborrecía saber

que el pulso se me aceleraba sólo de recordar a Endimión, o el

hecho de haberme sentido automáticamente atraída hacia su libro. Cualquier conexión con Endimión me parecía una traición, y no lo soportaba más.

—¡No es más que un libro!

—Da igual. —Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Endimión. Y

cuando se volvió para mirarme, arrugó la nariz—. Hueles a él.

—Lo siento.

—¿Has comido ya algo? —Cambió de repente de tema y

su tono se suavizó—. Si quieres te pido una pizza, o lo que te apetezca.

—Estoy bien —dije, negando con la cabeza—. Antes he

comido una rosquilla.

—Entendido. —Darién se quedó delante de mí un momento

sin saber qué hacer, y en seguida echó a andar—. Voy a ver qué

tal sigue tu hermano.

—Buena idea. Salúdalo de mi parte.

Darién asintió, recorrió el pasillo y entró en la habitación cuyo

acceso me estaba prohibido. Me quedé sola, con el libro de

Endimión en la mano y sin saber muy bien si quería leerlo o no.

Una parte de mí deseaba leerlo más si cabía ahora que sabía que era la historia de Endimión. Cualquier cosa que me llevara a comprenderlo un poco mejor sería estupendo.

Pero otra parte era consciente de que era un camino que no quería volver a seguir. Después de que intentara matarme, había tomado una decisión y Endimión había dejado de ser una alternativa factible.

A pesar de que Darién no me lo había pedido, sabía que si

me daba una ducha le haría un favor. Entré en su habitación y

dejé el libro sobre la cama antes de elegir una muda de ropa.

Lavarme y preocuparme por el estado de sami era más que suficiente. Ya decidiría más tarde qué hacer con el libro.

Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran tan gruesas que el sol apenas tenía posibilidades de penetrar en el interior. Fuera

la hora que fuese, la casa estaba siempre oscura. Y como mi visión no era tan avanzada como la de ellos, Darién había instalado

una lamparilla nocturna en el baño de su habitación.

Oí un murmullo, y eso debió de ser lo que me despertó de

mi sueño. El reloj de la mesita de noche indicaba que eran tan sólo las dos de la tarde, por lo que imaginé que nadie estaría despierto. No me había acostado hasta las siete de la mañana y, cuando lo hice, Darién se había quedado aún despierto jugando a la Xbox.

Me di la vuelta y me acomodé bajo el grueso edredón de la cama de Darién.

Cuando volví a oír el murmullo, apenas me moví y llegué a

la conclusión de que debía de ser cosa de la perra. Había

ocupado la habitación de Darién y luna estaba algo confusa. La perra solía dormir a los pies de la cama, pero ahora Darién dormía en el sofá. Y no sabía muy bien si su fidelidad tenía que ver más con Darién o con la cama.

—Vete a dormir, luna —murmuré.

Pero estaba lo bastante despierta como para percibir el movimiento. No era el murmullo que me había despertado, pues ahora casi no se oía nada. Pero había algo —una brisa casi eléctrica— que se movía por la habitación.

En la habitación había alguien. Reinaba el silencio, pero

había una presencia enigmática que no lograba explicar.

—¿luna? —susurré.

Ya estaba segura de que no se trataba de la perra, pero

quería seguirle el juego a quienquiera que fuese. Tenía el corazón acelerado y no sabía muy bien si Darién se percataría de ello estando dormido.

Me senté en la cama y traté de examinar la oscuridad.

Confiaba en descubrir la enorme silueta blanca de la perra

paseándose por algún lado, pero la luz nocturna del cuarto de baño apenas iluminaba. Justo en aquel momento vi una sombra pasar por delante.

La cama se movió antes de que me diera tiempo a gritar:

quienquiera que fuese acababa de meterse en la cama conmigo.

Podía empezar a gritar, pero cuando alguien consiguiera oírme,

ya sería demasiado tarde para intervenir. De modo que continué

sentada, sumida en la oscuridad y a la espera de que sucediera

algo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Jo, serena, tranquilízate un poco —dijo entre dientes y riendo una voz en la oscuridad, a escasos centímetros de mi cara

—. Te va a dar un infarto.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté, temblorosa. La

voz me resultaba familiar pero no conseguía ubicarla.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —dijo la voz en tono

reprobatorio—. ¿Ya ni siquiera reconoces a tu hermano?

—¿sami? —Palpé a tientas para encender la luz de la

mesita de noche. Y sofoqué un grito en cuanto lo vi. Parecía mi hermano,

pero no del todo. Era como si hubieran cincelado su cara de bebé regordito para destacar unos esculpidos pómulos y una potente mandíbula. Nunca había tenido problemas de acné, pero su piel se veía más suave e inmaculada que nunca.

El cambio lo hacía mayor, pero lo mejoraba a la vez. Ya no parecía un niño al borde de la pubertad sino un joven al final de su adolescencia. Sus ojos castaños eran fabulosos, pero su sonrisa, insegura y torcida, seguía siendo la misma.

—¿sami? —repetí, esforzándome por aceptar que mi

hermano pequeño se había convertido en la asombrosa criatura que tenía delante de mí.

—Ése soy yo. —Aquella voz sonaba casi como la suya,

aunque más profunda y aterciopelada. Carecía de aquel

elemento chirriante de inseguridad que tanto la caracterizaba. Sin pensarlo un instante, le acaricié la cara. Su piel era

suave y templada, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a percatarme de nada más, se produjo en su expresión un veloz cambio. Se echó hacia atrás y se apartó de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? —le pregunté,

retirando la mano.

—No soy aún lo bastante fuerte. —sami retrocedió hacia

la pared pero no se marchó de la habitación; su figura estaba

bañada por el cálido resplandor de la luz.

—¿Para qué? —le pregunté.

—Eres el primer ser... humano al que veo. —Su cara se

contrajo en una mueca, una expresión confusa y desgarrada—.

Olía tu presencia desde la habitación y creía haberlo asimilado ya del todo. Pero no estaba preparado para sentir tu pulso sobre mi piel... —Vi un sentimiento de culpa reflejado en su rostro, el resultado de encontrarme apetitosa.

—Lo siento. Debería haberlo imaginado. Siempre me pasa

con Darién y has pensado que a estas alturas tendría que saberlo de sobra. —Me obligué a sonreírle, pero su expresión se había avinagrado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—De modo que... ¿lo sabes? —preguntó sami en voz

baja.

—¿Te refieres a... que sé que son vampiros?

—Tenías que saberlo. —Me miró fijamente a pesar de la

oscuridad—. En cuanto fui capaz de comprender lo que estaba

pasando, y lita me lo explicó... Me dijo que tú lo sabías, y no es que yo no lo imaginara ya, pero supongo que nunca quise creérmelo hasta oírlo de tu boca.

—¿Y por qué no querías creerlo? —Arrugué la frente con

preocupación. Si era capaz de creer que se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, ¿por qué le costaba tanto creer que yo ya lo sabía?

—¿Cómo es posible que no me lo contaras? —sami

parecía tan enfadado y herido, que casi me encogí de miedo. Recordé entonces lo que Darién había dicho: que en los primeros tiempos de su transformación, los vampiros tienen las emociones a flor de piel, que todo es mucho más intenso y que

controlarse es muy complicado. Sin embargo, el autocontrol

siempre había sido una de las virtudes de sami, y era precisamente lo que le permitía estar tan pronto en una misma habitación conmigo.

—Yo... yo no sabía cómo explicártelo —tartamudeé—.

Lo intenté en una ocasión. Pero me tomaste por loca.

—¡Tendrías que haber insistido! —explotó sami.

Me quedé mirando a mi hermano, contemplando los exquisitos contornos de su nuevo rostro. Me sentí embargada por una inmensa sensación de alivio y amor, pero también por la impresión de no reconocer del todo al chico que me miraba encolerizado desde la penumbra de la habitación.

Me imaginé que así debía de ser como se sintió el padre cuando su hijo volvió a la vida en la novela Cementerio de animales. Y ese pensamiento fue seguido por una voz imaginaria con el típico acento cansino de Maine diciendo: «A veces, morir

es lo mejor». Reprimí el escalofrío que me recorrió de la cabeza

a los pies.

—Lo siento, sami. Tienes razón. Además, ocultártelo me

resultó siempre muy difícil. Yo sólo... —Suspiré y negué con la

cabeza—. Fue una decisión muy complicada. Igual que ésta.

—¿Cuál? —Me miró confuso, y me pregunté hasta dónde

le habría explicado lita.

—La... la de cambiarte. —Tragué saliva y estudié su cara

con detalle para captar su reacción. Bajó la vista y su expresión

se relajó un poco—. ¿Te han contado lo que pasó?

—Me lo contó darien —respondió sami, asintiendo—. Me

dijo que todo había sido por su culpa y que me estaba muriendo. Y que le pediste que me convirtiera en vampiro. Para salvarme.

—No sabía qué hacer.

—No estoy enfadado contigo —dijo sami, exculpándome

—. Estoy seguro de que yo habría hecho lo mismo de haberme

encontrado en tu situación. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna sin despegarse de la pared, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que

la ropa le quedaba muy ceñida. Percibí el sutil movimiento de sus

músculos debajo de la camiseta. Antes podría haber descrito a

sami como un chico más bien fofo, pero ahora parecía un felino salvaje reculando antes de lanzarse sobre su presa. Saber una cosa es completamente distinto a verla de forma tan descarada delante de mí. sami había cambiado por completo, y sólo el tiempo acabaría mostrándome cuánta parte

de él seguía siendo mi hermano.

—Eres un vampiro —dije, sin aliento casi.

—Lo soy —me confirmó sami con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—De fábula, la verdad. —Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y su pose se distendió—. Al principio fue tremendamente

doloroso y estaba seguro de que acabaría muriéndome. O en eso confiaba. Pero ahora me siento mejor que nunca.

—¿En serio? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Sí —respondió sami con un gesto de asentimiento, pero

vi que su sonrisa vacilaba—. A excepción de lo del hambre.

Acostumbrarse es difícil, pero comer... Caray, no hay palabras para describirlo.

—¿Así que ya estás comiendo? —le pregunté, aun

conociendo la respuesta.

—De no hacerlo, no podría estar aquí contigo —dijo sami,

con un extraño tono de amenaza en su voz que me llevó, de un modo completamente involuntario, a recostarme de nuevo en la cama—. Se supone que no debería haber salido de la habitación. Pero me he despertado con hambre y me habían

dejado unas cuantas bolsas de sangre junto a la cama. lita

estaba dormida como un tronco en el sillón y ya estaba harto de estar encerrado.

—¿Temen que puedas comer de mí? —Me recogí un

mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, confiando en que mi voz se

mantuviera inalterable. Me di cuenta de que estaba dolido, pero

no dijo nada—. ¿Tienes... tienes ganas de hacerlo?

—¡No voy a hacer nada de eso! —insistió sami, pero bajó

la vista—. Pero lo deseo. Es imposible no desearlo. No te engañes, serena. Todos piensan en ello. —Volvió a

mirarme, con sus ojos de color marrón rojizo en estado de alerta

—. Aquí no estás segura, en absoluto.

—Pues yo me siento segura —dije para tranquilizarlo.

—No tienes ni idea —dijo en un tono siniestro, y me miró

a continuación entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Has dejado que te mordieran?

—No. —Titubeé bajo la presión inquisitiva de su mirada

—. Bueno, la verdad es que es complicado.

—Darién no lo ha hecho. —La voz de sami se había vuelto

más débil, quejumbrosa... y celosa.

Estaba celoso, sin lugar a dudas. Todo lo que pudiera sentir se había intensificado con el cambio, y eso incluía su enamoramiento de Darién. Pero no eran sólo las emociones las que se habían vuelto muy potentes. sami era también más fuerte

físicamente y bastaba con mirarlo allí, de pie a mi lado,

hablándome, para notar una presencia amenazadora.

—Darién no —respondí en seguida—. Sólo una vez, con

Endimión, y fue en una situación muy complicada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se enderezó y empezó a olisquear—.

Acaba de pasar algo.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? —dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Tú. Te ha pasado algo ahora mismo. Estás... —Su

mirada había cambiado y reconocí aquella hambre voraz—. Todo en ti... es como si... ¿Deseas que te muerda?

—¡No! —grité alarmada.

—No lo entiendo. —La expresión de sami traicionaba la

lucha interna que estaba librando y cuando vi que daba un paso

en dirección a mí, caí por fin en la cuenta de que podía estar en peligro de verdad—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Yo no he hecho... —empecé a argumentar, pero

entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había pensado en Endimión y, cuando pensaba en él, mi cuerpo se transformaba en un manjar delicioso para cualquier vampiro. A quien más afectaba eso era a Darién, pero siendo sami un vampiro tan joven, carecía de defensas.

—¡sami! —gritó Darién. Acababa de aparecer en el umbral

de la puerta. Con gran esfuerzo, sami apartó los ojos de mí e

intercambió con Darién una mirada que fui incapaz de interpretar.

sami tragó saliva. Su respiración se había vuelto trabajosa, pero logró continuar centrando su atención en Darién.

—Vuelve a tu habitación —le dijo Darién.

sami se estremeció y pasó por su lado. Darién permaneció

inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta hasta que oí que sami cerraba

la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó Darién

volviéndose hacia mí, con la voz envenenada.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dije—. ¡Ha entrado en mi

habitación mientras yo dormía!

—¡Tendrías que haber gritado pidiéndonos ayuda a lita o

a mí! —Darién se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Y tienes que dejar de

pensar en Endimión! ¿Quieres que te maten?

—¡Eso es imposible! —refunfuñé, y me dejé caer en la

cama—. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡En el mundo real pensar en otras

personas es una cosa normal! ¡No tenemos ningún policía mental que se dedique a controlar si se nos acelera el pulso!

—Lo sé —dijo Darién, a modo de disculpa—. Lo que

sucede es que somos más sensibles que los demás.

—¿Y eso qué ha sido, por cierto? —le pregunté,

mirándolo.

—¿El qué?

—Esa mirada que has intercambiado con sami. Parecíais...,

no sé. Conectados. —Sentí una extraña punzada de envidia que

traté de ignorar—. ¿No seréis... amantes o algo por el estilo?

—¡No, no, por supuesto que no! —dijo Darién con una

carcajada, y oír su risa me hizo sentir más tranquila y relajada—.

Pero estamos más «conectados», supongo. El hecho de que

fuese yo el que llevó a cabo su cambio hace que estemos más unidos. No estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme con respecto a aquella noticia, pero lo mejor era que me apresurara a acostumbrarme a la situación ya que nada podía hacer por cambiarla. Lo único que sabía con total seguridad acerca del vampirismo era que es una cuestión permanente.

—¿Estás bien? —Darién se acercó a la cama y se quedó

mirándome.

—¿Te quedarías un rato conmigo si te dijera que no?

Saber que sami estaba bien me había quitado de encima un

peso gigantesco y caí entonces en la cuenta del poco tiempo que había pasado últimamente con Darién. Lo echaba muchísimo de

menos. —No debería... —Darién se interrumpió, y supe que había

ganado.

Levantó las sábanas y se introdujo en la cama, a mi lado. Me acurruqué contra él y me deleité con la agradable sensación de sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome. Por mucho que afirmara sami, sabía que no existía otro lugar en el mundo donde pudiera

sentirme más segura que entre los brazos de Darién.

—Todo irá bien. —Me acarició el pelo con delicadeza y

descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando que su corazón retumbara lentamente en mi oído—. sami saldrá adelante. Pero

tiene que irse adaptando a todo.

—No quiero hablar sobre adaptaciones ni oír que todo irá

bien o será estupendo en un futuro —le dije tediosamente—. Lo

único que me apetece ahora es estar aquí acostada a tu lado.

Darién se acomodó en la cama y noté que se relajaba. Rara

vez habíamos dormido juntos, y mucho menos acurrucados el

uno junto al otro en una cama. Eran momentos escasos y

tremendamente espaciados y deseaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Pero nos despertamos muy pronto. Estaba soñando alguna cosa cuando oí que alguien tosía con fuerza en el pasillo con la

intención de aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

Y mientras volvía en mí, noté los brazos de Darién

retirándose. Me aferré a ellos. Lo oí reír pegado a mí, un gesto

que no hizo otra cosa que molestar más si cabía al intruso del

pasillo. —¡Ejem! —tosió lita con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa? —refunfuñó Darién.

—Es hora de levantarse —dijo ella.

—Pero si todavía estoy dormido —dijo Darién con un

bostezo.

—Pues muy mal. —Y para subrayar sus palabras, empezó

a dar palmadas—. ¡A levantarse!

—¡Ya voy! —dijo Darién, y se separó de mí para poder

incorporarse.

Cuando Darién se sentó en la cama vi a lita en el pasillo.

Iba vestida con un elegante batín y tenía las manos en las caderas. Cuando vi cómo miraba a Darién, me sentí culpable.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó lita con

cansancio.

—Levantarme, como me has pedido. —Darién se desperezó

y el gesto me permitió contemplar su maravillosa musculatura dorsal ondulándose bajo la camiseta.

—Me refiero a qué crees que haces en esta cama, con ella.

—Hizo un ademán en dirección a mí, sin apartar ni un segundo

los ojos de Darién—. ¿No creerías que con dejar encendida la

lamparita de la mesa ya sería suficiente?

—Más o menos —le respondió Darién, sonriendo. Pero

lita no estaba de humor.

—Levántate. Hablaremos de esto abajo. —lita dio un

paso, dispuesta a irse, pero Darién la detuvo.

—Espera, espera. ¿Acaso no te ha contado sami la pequeña excursión de esta noche? —preguntó él, y su voz tenía

cierto matiz acusador—. Mientras tú estabas de guardia.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando bajes. —Se volvió en

redondo, con el batín hinchándose tras ella, y desapareció por el

pasillo. —Es demasiado temprano para un sermón —le murmuré a

la almohada.

—¿Qué me vas a contar?

Darién se quedó mirándome y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia,

más sincera. Alargó el brazo para retirarme el pelo que me caía

sobre los ojos. Su mano se mantuvo por un instante posada en

mi mejilla, subiendo de temperatura, pero no por ello la retiró.

—Cuando duermes estás preciosa —musitó.

—No es verdad. —Me puse colorada como un tomate y

hundí la cara en la almohada. Darién se echó a reír y retiró la mano

a regañadientes.

—¡Me pido la ducha! —La cama se movió. Darién acababa

de levantarse, y volví la cabeza para contemplarlo mejor y ver

cómo entraba en el baño.

—En esta casa debe de haber algo así como veintisiete

duchas. ¿Piensas imponer tu derecho de usufructo de todas

ellas?

—Ahora que lo dices, quizá sí —dijo Darién riendo.

La verdad era que no me importaba que se duchase él

primero. Así podía disfrutar de más tiempo en la cama, sumergida entre las sábanas.

Era consciente de que se han escrito muchas historias de amor en las que abundan las miradas de deseo que los enamorados se lanzan de un extremo al otro de la estancia, miradas capaces de sustentar la pasión de un romance, pero no

alcanzaba a comprender cómo lo soportaban. Yo acababa de

pasar buena parte de la noche acurrucada entre los brazos de

Darién y no tenía suficiente, ni mucho menos.


	7. Chapter 7

capítulo 7

Fue peor que un sermón. Andreu se sentó en el sofá; lita en el suelo, a su lado,

descansando la cabeza en su rodilla. Su melena ondulada del

color de la miel rodeaba su rostro como una cáscara y Andreu la

acariciaba con un gesto reflejo.

Darién se había estirado en la chaise longue con luna a

sus pies.

Sami permanecía de pie a un lado, jugueteando con las cortinas. Su piel relucía aún más bajo las luces del salón. Seguía pareciéndose a mi hermano, claro está, pero con el aspecto que habría tenido de aquí a unos años de haber hecho más deporte y

haber ido a un buen peluquero.

Me costó un montón no quedarme mirándolo fijamente cuando entré en la habitación, pero hubo algo que me distrajo.

Estaban todos colocados alrededor de mí como si aquello fuera un acto de mediación. Darién enderezó la espalda en cuanto me vio llegar. Tomé asiento en un sillón y esperé a que descargaran contra mí lo que tuvieran que descargar.

—Y bien —dije, viendo que nadie parecía dispuesto a

tomar la palabra—. ¿Qué sucede?

Me he enterado de que anoche tuviste visita dijo Andreu; su acento cantarín dejaba entrever cierta insatisfacción.

Sami se sonrojó avergonzado. Continuó jugueteando con la

cortina y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Se ruborizó más si cabía y murmuró una disculpa a la que lita restó importancia con un ademán.

Los movimientos de sami eran torpemente gráciles. Me fijé

en la extraña elegancia con la que sus largos dedos lo cogían

todo, pero me di cuenta también de que no sabía cómo controlarlos ni dominaba en absoluto su fuerza.

Se apartó un poco de las cortinas y con ello estuvo a punto de tropezar con una silla, aunque se recuperó con una facilidad pasmosa. Decidió entonces dejar de moverse de un lado a otro y acabó sentándose.

—La buena noticia es que todo es perfectamente normal

—anunció Andreu, mirando a sami con una desconcertante sonrisa.

—Simplemente estás aprendiendo a moverte, cariño —dijo

Lita para tranquilizarlo—. Todos hemos pasado por eso.

—No todos —susurré, casi para mis adentros, y Darién me

lanzó una mirada contrariada.

—¡Es que todo es muy raro! —se lamentó sami.

Hizo entonces el gesto de recostarse en la silla y estuvo en un tris de volcarla. Se mofó de sí mismo y, por debajo de sus perfectas y recién estrenadas facciones, creí ver al chico frustrado que había sido siempre.

Cada vez que se enfrentaba a un problema que era incapaz de resolver, fruncía el ceño y perdía su mirada en el infinito.

Verlo adoptar la misma expresión me tranquilizó.

—Como bien ves, podría decirse que el cambio de sami ha

ido sobre ruedas —me explicó Andreu—. Ha tenido poquísimos

problemas y su capacidad de autocontrol es buena.

—¡Pero si jamás en mi vida había controlado tan poco! —dijo sami en plan de broma.

—Recuperarás todo tu control, y muchísimo más —le explicó lita—. Tendrías que haber visto a Darién después del cambio. Era un caos.

—Todo el mundo va un poco descontrolado al principio —dijo Andreu—. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que anoche no deberías haber entrado en la habitación donde duerme serena.

—¡Lo siento! —Por el modo en que lo dijo, comprendí que ya se había disculpado como mínimo un centenar de veces.

—Todo ha terminado bien —dije, restando importancia a la preocupación de Andreu—. En realidad no ha sido gran cosa.

—Sí que lo ha sido —dijo muy serio Darién, mirándome—. Si no me hubiese despertado...

—De no haberse alimentado antes de ir a verte, no habríamos tenido tiempo suficiente para intervenir —remató Andreu.

Aborrecía la idea de que sami pudiera matarme. Todos podían matarme y, según sami, todos deseaban hacerlo. No me parecía justo que mi hermano fuera declarado el único culpable y necesitase vigilancia.

—No volverá a pasar nunca más, y estoy viva —dije.

—Careces por completo de sentido de supervivencia —dijo Darién, mirándome con escepticismo.

—Es evidente —repliqué, mirándolo a los ojos y sin

alterarme—. Si tanto me preocupara mi vida, no pasaría mi

tiempo libre en compañía de un grupo de vampiros.

—Lo que nos lleva al tema de la reunión —dijo Andreu, aunque no entendí a qué se refería—. Por numerosos motivos,

está claro que sami no puede volver a casa. Tiene que quedarse con nosotros.

—Por supuesto —dije, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de

asentimiento.

Sami no podría regresar a su vida normal en el instituto y, si todo salía bien con él, yo también efectuaría el cambio y ya nada nos vincularía a nuestra antigua vida.

—Pero tú, por el contrario, no te quedarás. —Andreu lo dijo

muy despacio, dejando que el peso de sus palabras fuera poco a poco calando en mí.

—¿Qué? —Negué con la cabeza—. Pero ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? ¡sami era el único motivo por el que quise continuar con mi antigua vida, y ahora vivirá aquí!

—serena. —Andreu levantó la mano para tranquilizarme y percibí que Darién se esforzaba para dominar sus emociones y no acudir a mi lado a consolarme.

—De todos modos seguirás siempre por aquí —apuntó

Darién.

—No lo entiendo. Si... si puedo estar siempre por aquí,

¿por qué tengo que irme? —Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Es por tu seguridad dijo Andreu, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón—. En estos momentos, sami es muy peligroso para los humanos, y si algo te pasara, no podría soportarlo.

—¿Y por qué...? —Mi voz fue apagándose, incapaz de

formular la pregunta que con tanta desesperación deseaba plantear. ¿Por qué no podía hacer yo el cambio y con ello solucionarlo todo? ¿Sería ésa su manera de decirme que ya no me querían con ellos?

—Y luego está tu madre —prosiguió Andreu, ignorando la pregunta con final abierto que había empezado a formularle—.

Le dejaste una carta explicándole que sami y tú os ibais unos

días de vacaciones con nosotros. Si desaparecierais los dos, sospecharía y acudiría a la policía.

—¿Y crees que si sami se borra del mapa se quedará igual? —pregunté dubitativa.

—No, ya buscaremos una explicación —dijo Andreu, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Para mañana ya habremos elaborado un plan.

—¿Mañana? —pregunté, casi sin aliento.

—Sí. Mañana volverás a tu casa —dijo Andreu.

—Así sami dispondrá de tiempo suficiente para preparar su última visita a vuestra madre, y nosotros tendremos también tiempo para ponerlo todo en orden —me explicó lita, sonriéndome.

Estaban echándome, alejándome de todo aquello que me importaba, y lo hacían además con una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de que se produjese el accidente de sami, no me habría planteado volver pronto. Si me marchaba carecía de importancia, pues todo habría sido igual que antes.

Pero la situación había cambiado por completo. Y me dejaban de lado.

—Sé que es duro para ti, pero es lo mejor —dijo Andreu, y el carácter definitivo de sus palabras me dio a entender que no merecía la pena discutir.

—No, si no pasa nada. —Me encogí de hombros y

pestañeé para impedir que me saltaran las lágrimas. Me levanté antes de decidir adónde quería ir, de modo que murmuré una excusa poco convincente.

Lita me llamó para que no me fuese y sami se quedó mirándome. Pero pasé por su lado, crucé la cocina y salí por las puertas correderas al patio iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Después de pasar los últimos tres días en el interior de aquella casa, sometida a un aire acondicionado gélido, la cálida humedad de la noche me golpeó como si acabara de entrar en una sauna. Las luciérnagas bailaban entre las ramas del sauce

llorón que se alzaba junto al lago. Secándome los ojos, me dirigí

hacia el embarcadero. Clavé la vista en las planchas de madera que se extendían

por delante de mí, el origen de todos mis problemas. De no

haber resbalado sami, de no haberse dado aquel golpe en la cabeza, todo habría vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero estaba perdiendo día a día la noción de normalidad.

La sensación de dolor y confusión que brotaba de mi interior no me gustaba en absoluto. Sentía la punzada certera de la soledad y no estaba preparada para ello. Todos mis seres queridos eran inmortales y jamás se me había pasado por la

cabeza que me quedaría sola.

Oí el retumbar de unos pasos sobre la madera y me sequé las lágrimas. No quería llorar, y mucho menos en público.

Permanecí abrazándome a mí misma, sin moverme, negándome

a volverme para recibir a Darién.

—serena, no es tan malo, de verdad.

—No, si ya lo sé —dije, asintiendo para darle a entender

que tenía razón. Mis lágrimas se detuvieron lo bastante como para poder mirarlo—. He actuado sin pensar. De haberlo hecho, me habría dado cuenta de que tendría que marcharme pronto.

—serena —dijo, intentando ayudarme a sobrellevar el

asunto—. Es por tu seguridad, y por la nuestra.

—No, si ya lo sé —insistí—. Lo comprendo.

Perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí.

—Nadie te echa la culpa de que te sientas dolida.

—¡No me siento dolida! —le espeté, y Darién puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan condenadamente obstinada? —preguntó Darién, cada vez más frustrado conmigo.

—No lo soy. No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas. —Negué

con la cabeza.

Darién bufó e intentó abordarme desde otro lado. Extendió la mano para tocarme, pero yo retrocedí y él dejó caer el brazo.

—No sé por qué estás enfadada conmigo. Yo no he tenido nada que ver.

—Si sami se ha convertido en vampiro es por tu culpa —señalé aunque al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras. Lo vi tan dolido que comprendí que tenía que decir algo para recuperarlo.

—Tienes razón —replicó Darién con voz poco clara—.

Tienes toda la razón. Es culpa mía. —Bajó la vista—. Tómate

todo el tiempo que necesites. Estaré dentro.

—Darién —dije, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, serena. —Dio

media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa, su andar era más pesado y más lento esta vez.

Me quedé mirando las negras aguas. Darién casi nunca se

equivocaba en nada, pero tanto él como sami se habían llevado

el grueso de mi rabia o mi frustración y lo habían aceptado sin poner reparos.

No había sido justa con ellos. Era una persona horrible. No

me extrañaba que no quisieran verme más.

Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo de haber sido yo, en

lugar de sami, quien hubiera resbalado en el embarcadero y se

hubiera dado el golpe en la cabeza. Estaba celosa de que mi

hermano hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Como sami siempre obtenía matrículas de honor, no resultaba descabellado pensar que le hubiesen ofrecido una beca para un lujoso internado. Y tampoco me habría parecido tan raro que no se lo hubiese mencionado a nuestra madre. Con sus horarios laborales, apenas se veían. Andreu imprimió los documentos necesarios para acreditar que sami empezaría a cursar sus estudios en el colegio privado de enseñanza secundaria Chester Arthur, en las afueras de Albany, estado de Nueva York. El inicio del semestre estaba programado para una semana después y se recomendaba a los alumnos que llegaran con una semana de antelación para aclimatarse al colegio. O, como mínimo, eso era lo que decía la carta. Y todo ello acompañado de un sofisticado relato. sami se pasó la tarde entera ensayándolo con Andreu y con lita.

Darién había hecho lo posible por animarme, pero era inútil. A medida que iban pasando las horas, estaba más nerviosa e inquieta pensando en el tipo de vida que me veía obligada a retomar.

Sami llamó por teléfono a nuestra madre y acordó una hora para reunirse con ella y comentárselo todo. lita me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y no dejó de hablar en ningún momento sobre lo divertido que sería todo a partir de ahora con la nueva organización. Sus razones se basaban en su práctica totalidad en

la frase «la ausencia fomenta el cariño» y yo me limité a asentir, como si me creyese todo lo que me contaba.

Cuando acabé de cargar mis trastos en el Jetta de lita, fui a la puerta del garaje y allí me quedé esperando. Darién estaba a mi lado, jugueteando con las llaves. Esperábamos a sami, y puesto que él no tenía que hacer la maleta, no comprendía por qué estaba tardando tanto.

—Pero ¿qué está haciendo? —pregunté, tirando de mi

camiseta. Si tenía que irme quería hacerlo rápido y acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto.

—Bajará en seguida. —Darién se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado; un claro síntoma de que había algo que no quería contarme.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Está comiendo. —Se quedó mirándome e hizo un gesto

de indiferencia—. Es la primera vez que sale a un mundo lleno de gente. Es mejor que no esté hambriento.

—¿Y tú también necesitas comer? —No. Estoy bien. Gracias, de todos modos, por tu interés. —Me examinó de arriba abajo en busca de un indicio de

repugnancia o de miedo, pero viendo que no encontraba nada, apartó la vista.

—¿Acaso podría comerse a mi madre? —Corría verdadero riesgo de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en sami bebiendo sangre, pero, por lo visto, conseguía disimularlo muy bien.

—Es por eso que está comiendo —dijo Darién—. Lo que queremos es evitar que pueda producirse tal situación.

—Fantástico —dije con un suspiro.

—Estaré presente a modo de guardaespaldas. —Hizo una

demostración de músculos para dejar claro que estaba en forma para desempeñar ese trabajo y me sonrió—. Todo irá bien.

—Lo sé —dije con tristeza—. Siempre va todo bien.

Estupendo. Magnífico. Bien.

—¡Ya está casi listo! —declaró lita, interrumpiendo la

mirada de preocupación que acababa de lanzarme Darién. lita

cambió de cara al verme—. Oh, serena, cariño, me das muchísima lástima.

—Lo siento. —Intenté esbozar una sonrisa cuando posó las manos sobre mis brazos.

—Volverás; lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Tenía los ojos brillantes

de lágrimas y me sentí un poco mejor al comprobar que verme marchar la entristecía. Al menos, alguien me echaría de menos

—. No estamos prohibiéndote que vengas a casa.

—Lo sé —dije, sonriendo con mayor sinceridad.

—Ahora formas parte de la familia. —Me recogió detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que me caía en la cara—. Pero ha de ser así. De momento.

—Lo sé —repetí. Y lo sabía. Que continuara dolida no alteraba nada. lita me abrazó, me atrajo hacia ella y me estrujó con tanta fuerza que casi me cortó la respiración. Me susurró al oído:

—Cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo maravilloso que será cuando todo esto haya acabado.

—lita, querida, me parece que estás asfixiándola —dijo Darién, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—¡Oh, disculpa! —lita me soltó y se apartó de mí mientras yo intentaba disimular que estaba respirando con dificultad—. Siempre olvido lo frágil que eres aún.

Oí los torpes pasos de sami avanzando por el pasillo y a Andreu que lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo iría bien. Cuando

salieron, Andreu caminaba pasándole a sami el brazo por la espalda, y mi hermano estaba pálido.

—Podemos seguiros en otro coche, si quieres —dijo Andreu.

Darién iba a acompañarnos, pero el plan era que Andreu y lita se

quedaran en casa.

—No, no es necesario. —El tono de voz de sami

mostraba más seguridad que el que su aspecto daba a entender y me pregunté si haría bien aceptando la oferta de Andreu.

—¿Seguro? —lita le acarició la cara, un gesto que yo ya

no podría hacer nunca más. De hacerlo, sami sucumbiría a la tentación de arrancarme una arteria.

—Vamos. Todo el mundo está estupendo. Pongámonos en

marcha. —Darién intuyó mi malestar y comprendió que lo mejor era acabar con aquel asunto cuanto antes.

Lita nos dejó marchar a regañadientes. No me gustaba verla tan nerviosa, aunque la verdad era que, últimamente, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo me gustaba en absoluto.

Entramos en el garaje. Yo caminaba por delante de sami y llegué al Jetta en primer lugar. Abrí la puerta del acompañante con la intención de ocupar el puesto de copiloto, como siempre, pero sami me gruñó.

—¿Eso que acabas de hacerme es un gruñido? —pregunté

dubitativa.

—Es posible —reconoció sami; la rabia se reflejaba en su

mirada. —¿Y por qué me gruñes?

—serena —intervino secamente Darién. Estaba en el otro lado, junto a la puerta del conductor, y me miró por encima del techo del coche—. Siéntate detrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Haz lo que te digo —replicó con firmeza.

—¡Pero eso es una estupidez! —protesté—. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Resulta que por el hecho de que sami sea vampiro tiene

derecho a ir de copiloto? No me parece justo. Ni tiene sentido.

—¡Siéntate detrás! —explotó sami. Lo miré. La violencia

abrasaba sus ojos.

—Esto es una tomadura de pelo —refunfuñé, pero me

senté detrás.

—Sería mucho más fácil si no lo discutieses todo —dijo

Darién, poniendo el coche en marcha.

—No sabías dónde te metías al liarte con ella, ¿verdad? —

dijo sami.

Me mordí la lengua, y no me resultó fácil. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Deseaba gritarle pero no podía hacerlo porque, de atreverme, me hubiera arrancado la cabeza, literalmente. Y eso tampoco era justo. Se salía con la suya y se

comportaba como un gilipollas cualquiera porque podía

matarme. El sami de antes jamás me habría hablado así.

El lado positivo, sin embargo, era que tenía que reconocer que no me sentía tan mal por dejar de verlos. De hecho, estaba segura de que ni siquiera echaría de menos a sami. Si se me ocurriese tocar el mando a distancia de la tele o cualquier otra cosa, me regañaría probablemente con un gruñido.

Estuve de morros durante todo el trayecto hasta casa. Darién puso un CD de Dinosaur Jr. que sirvió para llenar el silencio.

sami comentó un par de cosas que no logré oír desde mi sitio en el asiento de atrás, un detalle que me llevó a aborrecerlos más si

cabía.

Salí rápidamente del coche en cuanto aparcamos delante de mi edificio. Darién cogió las bolsas del maletero y, a continuación, echó a andar detrás de mí en compañía de sami.

Subimos al ascensor en silencio; sami estaba cada vez más tenso. Tenía la mandíbula rígida y abría y cerraba los puños continuamente. Miré a Darién para ver si se había percatado de aquel cambio, pero su expresión seguía imperturbable.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté a sami en voz baja

cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa.

—Sí —respondió, con un gesto de asentimiento. Pero

estaba muy pálido.

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión —

sugerí. La verdad era que me apetecía acabar con el tema de una vez por todas, pero no a expensas de mi madre o de mi hermano, por muy cabreada que éste me tuviera.

—No, hagámoslo ya. —sami sacó las llaves del bolsillo y

abrió la puerta. La luz que había sobre el fregadero de la cocina estaba encendida, pero el resto del apartamento permanecía a oscuras.

Aunque sami seguía teniendo el aspecto de sami, sus drásticos

cambios resultarían menos perceptibles en la penumbra. En la sala de estar sonaba un maltrecho vinilo de Led

Zeppelin, con Robert Plant canturreando sobre lo que sucede cuando se rompen los diques.

—¿Mamá? —dije con cautela, entrando en casa detrás de

sami.

—Oh, por fin estáis aquí. —Mi madre salió corriendo de

su dormitorio, con la punta de un cigarrillo brillando incandescente en su mano, su pelo menos encrespado de lo habitual y sus labios manchados por un carmín excesivamente rojo—. No disponía de mucho tiempo para seguir esperando.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le pregunté.

Sami se situó expresamente en la zona más oscura del apartamento, pero yo me quedé en la zona iluminada de la cocina. Darién dejó mi bolsa en el suelo y se situó a mi lado con la esperanza de captar la atención de mi madre.

Pero mi madre estaba revoloteando por la sala de estar

buscando alguna cosa y aún no lo había visto. La última vez que

lo vio, se había derretido por él.

—Sí, sí, en un momento tendré que marcharme —dijo mi madre, respondiendo a mi pregunta de un modo casi elusivo.

Encontró por fin lo que andaba buscando: una copa de coñac. Le dio un buen trago y se volvió hacia nosotros. Finalmente vio a Darién y aspiró con fuerza—. Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que veníais con compañía.

—Encantado de volver a verla, señorita tsukino —dijo Darién, haciéndole casi una reverencia. Mi madre se llevó la mano

al pecho.

—Habéis estado fuera de vacaciones, ¿verdad? —

preguntó dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala de estar. Por lo

visto, la presencia de darien la debilitaba de tal modo que ni siquiera podía tenerse en pie.

—Oh, sí —respondió Darién, confirmando la mentira que yo

le había contado a mi madre.

—¿Habéis nadado mucho? —Sin duda, mi madre estaba

imaginándoselo en bañador. Sentí una oleada de náuseas.

Sami emitió un sonido extraño y Darién, de repente, se

adelantó para situarse a su lado.

—Hemos nadado un montón. Ha sido fantástico —espeté

—. Pero, mamá, sami tiene que hablar contigo. Tiene... tiene una noticia muy importante que comunicarte.

—¿Oh? —Mi madre tuvo que esforzarse para dejar de mirar a Darién y prestar atención a su hijo, aunque sus ojos no

tuvieron que desplazarse muy lejos. Darién estaba casi pegado a

Sami y me di cuenta de que las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como todos me habían prometido.

—Sí, es una gran noticia —añadió Darién tratando de influenciarla.

—Mira. —sami alargó la mano en la que llevaba la arrugada carta. Su voz había adquirido un tono gélido y, de no haber estado presente Darién para distraer a mi madre, ésta no se habría creído nada de nada.

—¿Qué es eso? —Mi madre no hizo ningún ademán que

indicara su intención de levantarse y coger la carta que le tendía

Sami.

—Es una carta —dijo Darién, arrancándole el documento a

mi hermano. Los dedos de mi madre y los de Darién se rozaron

brevemente cuando él le entregó la carta, y sami emitió de nuevo

aquel sonido raro.

—¿Una carta? —Mi madre se quedó mirándola una vez se hubo recuperado del contacto físico con Darién. Intentó alisar el

papel, pero entre la escasez de luz y su mala vista, le resultaba prácticamente imposible leer su contenido—. Y bien, ¿de qué va? —Miró a sami—. Vamos, suéltalo.

—Me han aceptado en un internado de Nueva York —

respondió sami con frialdad—. He recibido una beca completa

gracias a mis notas. El semestre empieza en una semana, pero

quieren que me instale allí lo antes posible. De manera que me

marcho mañana.

—¿Qué? —Mi madre estaba confusa. sami era el bueno, y no estaba acostumbrada a que dijese o hiciese cosas sin pies ni cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no me has explicado antes que andabas metido en esto?

—Esperaba encontrar el momento oportuno para contártelo —respondió sami.

—Por eso nos fuimos a la casa de vacaciones —dijo Darién con una enorme sonrisa—. Unos últimos días de diversión antes de que se vaya.

—¿Qué? —repitió mi madre—. No entiendo por qué no

me contaste nada.

—Temía que te enfadaras ante la posibilidad de mi marcha. —sami habló sin ningún temor y sin que su tono revelara intención alguna de disculparse. Parecía un robot.

—¿Y por qué tendría que enfadarme? Todo lo que he

hecho en mi vida ha sido subrayar lo importante que es para mí que tengáis una buena formación que os ayude a no terminar como yo he terminado. —Mi madre se apaciguó y observó la carta, que intentó leer a pesar de la oscuridad—. ¿Así que te

marchas mañana?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo vas a ir? —preguntó mi madre.

—En avión. Darién me ha comprado el billete. —sami hizo

un gesto hacia Darién y éste le sonrió a mi madre.

—Oh. —Mi madre tragó saliva y me miró entonces por

vez primera—. ¿Estabas al corriente de todo esto?

—Bueno, sí —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y no me comentaste nada? —espetó mi madre.

—No. Pero tampoco te lo comentó sami. Gracias, de todos modos, por enfadarte sólo conmigo —dije.

—Oh, da igual. —Miró de reojo el reloj y apuró la copa

de coñac—. La verdad es que no tengo tiempo. —Se levantó y

se retiró el pelo que le caía sobre la frente—. Has dicho que te

vas mañana, ¿no? De modo que ya tendré tiempo de despedirme entonces debidamente.

—Sí —mintió sami. Se marcharía esa misma noche, pero

ella no se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Dejaría una nota explicando que tenía que coger el avión y que éste salía antes de que ella se despertara.

—De acuerdo, pues. —Mi madre hizo un gesto de

asentimiento y aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Cogió el enorme bolso que tenía sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la penumbra donde sami permanecía oculto.

—Que se lo pase muy bien esta noche —intervino Darién,

interponiéndose entre mi madre y sami. Aún era demasiado

pronto para que sami pudiera tolerar un abrazo.

—Seguro que lo haré. —Mi madre se tocó el pelo,

sorprendida por la interrupción de Darién e incapaz de ingeniárselas para rectificarla. Le sonrió y se volvió a continuación hacia mí con su habitual cara de mal genio—. Y

respecto a ti..., ya hablaremos más tarde. Cuando se fue, intenté no pensar en lo tremendamente triste que me sentía. Era la última vez que sami veía a su madre y ni siquiera podía darle un abrazo de despedida.

No había sido la mejor madre del mundo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, pero seguía siendo nuestra madre. Se merecía una despedida mejor que ésta.

—Demonios —dijo Darién, soltando tembloroso el aire en cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta. Su cuerpo se relajó por fin—.

Tienes que conseguir controlarlo.

—¡Lo intento! —insistió sami—. ¡Pero no ha sido culpa

mía! Ya has visto cómo se pavoneaba delante de ti... —Su voz

se estaba transformando en un gruñido y Darién levantó la mano

para hacerlo callar.

—Sí, ya lo he visto, pero te lo digo en serio. —Darién negó

con la cabeza—. ¡No puedes comportarte así!

—¿Así, cómo? —pregunté, confusa. Las ansias de sangre de sami eran un problema, pero no comprendía por qué iban dirigidas única y exclusivamente a mi madre.

—Nada —dijo sami, abochornado.

—Ve a recoger tus cosas —dijo Darién, señalándole su

habitación—. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que cometas una estupidez.

—Lo siento. —sami se escabulló hacia su habitación.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, me volví en redondo hacia Darién y le susurré, enojada:

—¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Recuerdas que antes la situación ya era complicada?—me preguntó Darién, mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que sami no pudiera oírlo—. Pues ahora se ha vuelto muchísimo peor.

—Pero ¿de qué me hablas? —dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

—sami está celoso.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno... —Se rascó la coronilla y suspiró—. De cualquiera que interactúe conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—De acuerdo, veamos... El tema es que los vampiros están unidos con un vínculo muy especial con quienquiera que los haya convertido —me explicó Darién—. Ya te conté lo unido que estaba yo con Endimión y con Andreu porque compartíamos la

misma sangre. Y sami está unido a mí porque ha bebido mi

sangre. Pero nuestro vínculo es distinto al que me une con Endimión

porque, al parecer, sami estaba enamorado de mí antes de realizar el cambio. Y el enamoramiento se ha intensificado con la

vinculación.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. —Acababa de cruzarme de

brazos, pero con aquella explicación no me quedó otro remedio que dejarlos caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo—. Dios mío.

Primero tu hermano y ahora el mío. Todo esto me parece

imposible.

—No, no es como con Endimión —dijo Darién, negando con la

cabeza—. sami es como un hermano para mí, eso es todo. Y todo esto es completamente nuevo para él. Mi sangre es aún muy reciente y sami no es capaz de controlar todavía sus emociones. Perderá intensidad. Con el tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos? —pregunté.

—El tema es que... es territorio inexplorado, podríamos decir —intentó explicarse Darién, pero yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada vacía y negar con la cabeza.

—No tienes ni idea. Ni siquiera sabes si perderá intensidad. ¡No son más que suposiciones!

—Calla, baja la voz. —Darién miró nervioso en dirección a

la habitación de sami, pero viendo que aún no salía, continuó hablando—. Te digo que el vínculo pierde intensidad, ¿entendido? Cuando yo hice el cambio, veneraba a Endimión como si fuese un héroe.

—De eso hace dieciséis años —dije con incredulidad—.

¿De verdad tienes pensado esperar dieciséis años a que eso

suceda?

—Será antes. No puedo decirte exactamente cuándo, pero

no creo que se prolongue por más tiempo del que se prolongó entre Endimión y yo.

—Da lo mismo. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Lo de sami

acabará. Lo de Endimión acabará. Todo acabará. Y un día, todo el

mundo comerá perdices y seremos felices. Pero por lo que veo, en lugar de mejorar, las cosas malas no hacen más que acumularse.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que lo miras todo con ojos de mortal —fue la conclusión de Darién—. Ves el tiempo como algo finito, y no lo es. Esto llevará su tiempo, pero tenemos tiempo. —No. Vosotros tenéis tiempo. Porque la última vez que lo verifiqué... —Me interrumpí y me llevé los dedos al cuello—.

Efectivamente. Hay pulso. Por estas venas corre sangre de mortal, Darién. Yo no soy una maldita vampira.

—Tienes razón no lo eres. Pero eso es sólo una cuestión

de tiempo.

—Tal vez —dije—. Pero en este momento me hablas en

un susurro y te mantienes a un metro de distancia de mí. Porque, de no hacerlo, mi hermano podría matarme o el tuyo podría matarte a ti. Y hasta que esto no pare, no podrás acercarte a mí más de lo que lo haces en este momento. Darién suspiró y me miró con tristeza. En aquel instante, sami

salió de su habitación y Darién bajó la vista y se distanció aún más

de mí. Sí, todo iba a salir perfectamente. Y ahora Darién tenía

miedo de mi hermano pequeño. Todo iba sobre ruedas.

—Ya lo he recogido todo. —sami apareció cargado con

dos bolsas de deporte y una bolsa de basura llena de cosas.

—Pues tendríamos que ir retirandonos —dijo Darién, dando un paso hacia la puerta—. Creo que tu dosis de excitación ya ha

sido más que suficiente por hoy.

—Siento mucho todo esto, serena —dijo sami con

sinceridad. Su rostro había recuperado la calidez. Y lo odiaba por eso, porque justo en aquel momento lo que quería era estar enfadada con él, y me resultaba imposible—. Sé los muchos problemas que todo esto está causándote, y nada más lejos de

mi intención.

—No seas tonto —dije—. Ya sé que nada de esto es

culpa tuya. Eres una víctima de las circunstancias.

—Nos veremos muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo? —me prometió

Sami.

—Sí, ya lo sé —le mentí. Me miró un instante con

expectación—. Te daría un abrazo... si pudiese, claro. Seguro

que muy pronto conseguirás controlarte. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijo sami con una lánguida sonrisa.

Darién abrió la puerta para que sami pudiera pasar con todas sus cosas y me lanzó una última mirada compungida cuando mi hermano salió al vestíbulo.

—Nos llamamos. Diviértete.

Y caí en la cuenta en el mismo instante en que se cerró la puerta: estaba sola en casa. sami carecía por completo de vida social y por ello podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que me había quedado sola en casa. Aquello tan sólo sucedía cuando yo faltaba al instituto y sami iba a clase. Por lo

demás, mi hermano siempre estaba allí.

Pero ahora jamás volvería. La rabia maliciosa que había acumulado contra él hacía tan sólo unos minutos se había evaporado por completo. Y la realidad de la situación ocupaba su lugar.

Ya no habría nadie en casa para echarme el sermón sobre la hora de irme a la cama o los deberes, ni para reñirme si miraba programas de telebasura, ni para prepararme la cena.

Por primera vez en dieciséis años, estaba sola. Mi hermano pequeño se había ido de verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Acostumbrada como estaba a las temperaturas bajo cero de casa de Darién, me moría de calor en mi apartamento. Para combatir el sofoco, remojé en agua fría mi camiseta de tirantes y mi ropa interior y me las puse mojadas. Era lo más parecido a tener un lago en el jardín de atrás. Para pasar el tiempo, me sumergí en la biografía de Endimión, aun sin estar convencida del todo de que la hubiera escrito él.

Darién afirmaba estar seguro de ello y se había sentido ofendido al descubrirme leyendo Breve historia de los vampiros. Pero me resultaba difícil imaginarme a Endimión escribiendo, Siempre que lo había visto, no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por expresar sus sentimientos, aunque Andreu había mencionado que, antes de que el amor de su vida muriese, Endimión había sido un hombre completamente distinto.

Al pensar en rey, la novia de endimion que había muerto asesinada hacía muchísimo tiempo, me sentía extrañamente traicionada. Era su único amor verdadero, o alguna ridiculez de ese estilo.

Hasta la última parte de mi ser reivindicaba estar hecha para él, pero Endimión me rechazaba por culpa de ella, por culpa de una vampira muerta incluso antes de que yo naciera. Nunca estaría con él y, tal y como iban las cosas, nunca sería otra cosa que un cadáver solitario enterrado bajo tierra.

Hasta el momento, Endimión no había hecho en el libro ninguna

mención a rey, y confiaba en que no la hiciese. Darién había

comentado que lo escribió siendo muy joven, por lo que era probable que aún no la hubiese conocido por aquel entonces.

Explicaba su proceso de cambio, o lo que era capaz de recordar de él. Por lo visto, plasmar en palabras la transformación era muy complicado.

Mi mente era una nebulosa repleta de emociones. Tenía la sensación de estar despertándome y cayendo dormido al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo se alteraba y moría a la vez. Había momentos en los que era capaz de sentir mis órganos escapándose de mi interior, literalmente, como si me hubiesen abierto las entrañas y

me las hubieran llenado de anguilas. Me resultaba imposible diferenciar mis sueños de la realidad, y

recuerdo haber cantado repetidas veces el Avemaría con tal de poder escuchar mi voz. Oírlo significaba que seguía ahí, que cierta parte de mí continuaba en esta tierra.

Me imaginé a Endimión retorciéndose en una cama mientras su cuerpo moría. Su bello rostro contorsionándose de dolor y, aun así, cantando. Seguro que tenía una voz asombrosa, pero me resultaba extraño imaginármelo cantando.

Con frecuencia intentaba comprender por qué Endimión había convertido a Darién en vampiro. Eran polos opuestos en prácticamente cualquier sentido, y Endimión siempre andaba solo. No parecía gustarle la compañía, a diferencia de Darién. No tenía sentido convertir a alguien conociendo de antemano el vínculo que se establecería con ello.

En el libro, Endimión apenas hablaba de su vida como mortal. Mencionaba tan sólo que iba a caballo y el animal se enojó, El caballo lo abandonó, dejándolo moribundo a la vera de un camino. Lo encontró un desconocido, que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba decidió que la única manera de salvarle la vida era convirtiéndolo en vampiro.

Después de eso, Endimión describía un intenso sentimiento de lealtad y afecto hacia aquel vampiro.

Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. En mi anterior vida, tenía un padre, un hermano, amigos. Pero jamás había experimentado un vínculo tan fuerte. Era capaz de percibir todo lo que él sentía, como si estuviera sintiéndolo yo mismo. Cuando se

alejaba de mí, me invadía un pánico terrible, tenía la sensación de que no podía sobrevivir sin él.

Pero no era ni mucho menos una relación carnal. Me sentía como una extensión de él. Estar alejado de él era tan doloroso que parecía que me hubieran cortado un miembro.

Por suerte, me trató siempre con respeto y dignidad, como un igual o como un hermano. Sé que otros vampiros incipientes no tuvieron un destino tan feliz como el mío. Eso explicaba un poco más lo que sucedía entre sami y

Darién, pero no por ello me ayudaba a sentirme mejor. Sabía que

acabaría perdiendo intensidad, como había sucedido entre Endimión y Andreu, pero ni siquiera el libro de Endimión daba pistas acerca del plazo de tiempo.

Pasaba después a relatar la primera vez que había visto a un joven convertirse en vampiro. Lo describía como una escena tan perturbadora que no me apetecía ni siquiera repetirla.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, escuchando a Elliott Smith. Habían pasado tres días y seguía sin noticias ni de sami ni de Darién. Iba ya por la mitad del libro de Endimión, y eso que intentaba leer despacio.

Se hizo de noche y no tenía luz suficiente en mi habitación para continuar leyendo. Me quedé mirando el teléfono, deseando que sonara ya de una vez.

Sami necesitaba tiempo para cogerle el tranquilo a eso de ser vampiro y sus novedosos celos hacían que salir por ahí con Darién resultase peligroso. Una situación ridícula. Ambos habían prometido que se comunicarían pronto conmigo, pero ya habían pasado tres días.

Cuando mi madre descubrió que sami se había ido sin despedirse debidamente, pasé un día entero consolándola. Después de llorar muchísimo, empezó a beber más si cabía, y acabó lanzándome todo tipo de improperios y destrozando

cosas. Además de todo eso, faltaban sólo dos semanas para que

empezase de nuevo el instituto. Cuando terminaran las vacaciones de verano, tendría que enfrentarme a horarios de salidas y de clase que me alejarían aún más de sami y de Darién.

Iba a pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada sola en aquel apartamento, y sami y Darién no tenían ni siquiera la decencia de llamarme para celebrar conmigo una última juerga antes de abandonarme para siempre.

Por algún tipo de orgullo que no venía a cuento, había estado esperando hasta ahora a que uno de ellos me llamara o me enviara un mensaje. Pero estaba harta de esperar. No soportaba la idea de pasar otra noche asfixiándome en mi

minúscula habitación.

«Hola. ¿Qué haces?», le escribí a Darién.

«Poca cosa. ¿Y tú?», respondió. Había tardado tres

minutos en responder, un plazo muy largo tratándose de él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

«Menos aún. No he hecho nada en tres días.» Traté de

hacerle sentir culpable.

«¿No has hablado con Mina?» Darién estaba sugiriéndome

que saliera con Mina.

Alucinante. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía. Después de Endimión, Mina era la persona a la que Darién más aborrecía en este mundo. ¿Y me animaba a que saliese con ella? Increíble.

«La verdad es que no. Aunque supongo que podría

hacerlo. Una idea estupenda», le respondí.

Seguramente, en ese momento, Mina andaría por ahí borracha o practicándole sexo oral a algún chico. De haber sido más temprano, hubiéramos podido hacer algo razonable, como ir de compras. Pero faltaban sólo dos semanas para que se

reanudaran las clases y sabía que para ella cada noche hasta entonces se traduciría en una mezcla confusa de alcohol y desmadre.

«He estado bastante liado últimamente. Lo siento», escribió

Darién.

«No. Ya lo entiendo. No pasa nada. Haré cualquier otra

cosa.» Eso fue lo que le dije, pero sabía que iba a pasar la noche

sola y llorando hasta caer dormida.

«No. Espera. ¿Estás lista?», me respondió Darién, pero ya

era muy tarde.

«Da lo mismo. Estoy bien», le respondí.

«Espérame en la puerta en quince minutos, ¿vale?»

No le respondí. No era siquiera capaz de decidir si quería arreglarme y salir con él, Sinceramente, no me apetecía pasar la noche dando lástima, por más que le echaba muchísimo de menos. Le echaba ridículamente de menos. Pero estaba aburrida y sola y ya no podía más.

Casi a regañadientes, me levanté para coger unos vaqueros. Llevaba ya una camiseta blanca de tirantes y me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo. Me maquillé rápidamente con un poco de raya negra y rímel y me lancé hacia la puerta sin saber muy bien si había tomado o no la decisión correcta.

Obtuve la respuesta en cuanto vi aparecer el Jetta negro. Era una decisión completamente equivocada, La persona que venía a recogerme era lita.

Me planteé dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo en el edificio. ¿Qué iba a conseguir saliendo por ahí con ella? Me sentiría patética y estúpida toda la noche, y eso sólo conseguiría prolongar lo inevitable. Me parece que cuando un chico envía a

su hermana a modo de reemplazo es el principio del fin.

—Hola, cariño —dijo lita al bajar la ventanilla del coche. Con expresión avergonzada, se inclinó sobre el asiento del acompañante para hablarme—. Lo siento, serena. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero Darién cree que necesitas salir de casa.

—¿Sabes qué? La verdad es que estoy estupendamente. —Me mordí el labio—. Darién está... está equivocado. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que sacarme a pasear, de modo que vuelvo adentro.

—¡Tonterías! Sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu compañía. Vamos. Sube al coche.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad —dije.

—Lo sé. —Me indicó con un gesto el asiento vacío, Suspiré y entré en el coche—. Nos divertiremos. Ya lo verás.

—Seguro. —Me recosté en el asiento y lita puso el coche en marcha—. La última vez que vino alguien en lugar de Darién fue Endimión. Y no hace falta que te explique lo bien que acabó la cosa.

—No es lo mismo —dijo lita, con un gesto de negación —. A Darién le apetecía verte, de verdad. Pero en estos momentos no puede.

—¿Y en qué anda tan ocupado? ¿En enseñarle a sami a transformarse en murciélago? —dije en tono burlón, y lita puso

mala cara.

—Ser vampiro implica muchas cosas, ya lo sabes —me dijo muy seria—. Además, está ayudando a Andreu en cuestiones de negocios. Ayer tenía que volar a Tokio, pero... —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un mohín en sus labios.

—Pero ¿qué? —Me enderecé en el asiento.

—Algo tiene que haber en vuestra sangre que es distinto —dijo lita soltando el aire, hablando más para sus adentros que dirigiéndose a mí—. No lo entiendo. Pero algo hay que hace que el vínculo sea muy fuerte. ¿Quién era vuestro padre?

—¿Mi padre? —Arrugué la nariz—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver

él con esto?

—sami y tú sois únicos e intento comprender vuestra ascendencia. Me pregunto si lo habremos entendido todo mal desde el principio. Tal vez no estás destinada a Endimión. Tal vez simplemente estás destinada a ser una vampira. —lita se

mordió el labio, con aspecto triste y remoto—. Y nosotros no

somos más que un medio para que consigas tu fin.

—¿De qué me hablas? —pregunté—. ¿Qué fin?

—Los dos tenéis una facilidad tremenda para la vinculación. jamás habíamos visto nada igual —dijo lita con fatiga.

—sami se muestra superposesivo con Darién, ¿no es eso? —Mejor que me diera prisa y empezara a resignarme a vivir una vida de celibato mortal—. Es lo que más o menos quiso explicarme Darién el otro día.

—Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—¿Por qué siempre respondéis a todo con la misma frase? —dije, casi mofándome—. Sólo consigo que me digáis que estas cosas llevan su tiempo y que todo es muy complicado.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó lita con mordacidad—. ¿Que la situación no mejorará jamás por mucho que pase el tiempo? Si lo que quieres oír es eso, yo te lo digo encantada.

—Si es la verdad, pues sí, eso es lo que deberías decirme —repliqué.

—¡Por supuesto que no es la verdad! —lita puso los ojos en blanco—. serena, la única constante que existe en la vida es que todo cambia continuamente. Y tal vez resulte espeluznante, pero lo que quiero decir con ello es que las cosas no pueden ser eternamente malas o complicadas.

—Pero tampoco pueden ser eternamente buenas o fáciles —contraataqué.

—Debes confiar en mí. —lita se quedó mirándome esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa—. Todavía no sé cómo, pero todo acabará tal y como se supone que tiene que acabar.

—Gracias por darme una respuesta tan concreta.

—Olvidemos el tema —sugirió lita—. Vamos a disfrutar de una noche de chicas. Tú y yo.

—Son más de las diez y es martes. ¿Crees que habrá

muchos sitios abiertos? —pregunté.

—Algo encontraremos —insistió lita—. Ya nos las

apañaremos.

Y nos apañamos con un supermercado abierto las veinticuatro horas, un restaurante de comida rápida donde lita disfrutó viéndome comer y el dispensador automático de un videoclub. Y luego regresamos a mi apartamento, aunque el objetivo de la salida era, en principio, sacarme un poco de casa.

lita nunca había estado en mi apartamento, y admiró y halagó todos los trastos de segunda mano que lo llenaban como si fuesen objetos fabulosos. Me pintó las uñas y jugueteó con mi pelo mientras veíamos El silencio de los corderos. Era una de

mis películas favoritas porque era terrible, y me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaba obligándola a ver algo como aquello. Y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por aborrecer la velada, la verdad era que lita consiguió animarme un poco.

Naturalmente, mi buen humor se esfumó en cuanto ella se marchó y volví a quedarme sola.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Me moría de ganas de subir a su coche, Cuando al día siguiente Darién me envió un mensaje preguntándome si me apetecía salir a dar una vuelta, me odié por emocionarme del modo como lo hice. Y, aun sintiéndome ridícula, pasé una hora acicalándome.

Cuando crucé corriendo la puerta de mi edificio, encontré a

Darién esperándome en el Jetta, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, Abrí la puerta y me recibió la música de Pat Benatar sonando a todo trapo. Bajó en seguida el volumen, aunque a mí me daba igual.

Tenía la impresión de que hacía una eternidad que no estábamos los dos solos. Ese día nadie me gruñiría ni nos reprendería por estar cerca el uno del otro. Podía estar con él y disfrutarlo.

—Hola —dijo Darién con una sonrisa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa.

—¿Por qué no? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Porque no. —Doblé la pierna, acerqué la rodilla hacia mi pecho y me quedé mirándolo, negándome a desarrollar más mi respuesta. Esperaba que pusiese el coche en marcha o me presionase un poco más, pero se limitó asentir.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa afectada— .¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Me da lo mismo. Tú sólo conduce.

—A tus órdenes. —Con un intenso brillo en la mirada, puso el coche en marcha y nos alejamos a toda velocidad de mi apartamento.

Los edificios se convirtieron en una confusa neblina de luz a nuestro paso. Cuando había tráfico, Darién tenía la curiosa habilidad de serpentear entre huecos inexistentes.

—Y bien..., ¿qué tal la convivencia con sami? —pregunté con prudencia. No estaba muy segura de querer enterarme, pero necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que asegurarme de que sami estaba bien y además quería conocer también cómo se sentía Darién al respecto.

—Va bien —dijo Darién, con un vago gesto de indiferencia

—. Me gusta tu hermano. Me gusta tenerlo en casa.

—Ya —murmuré.

—Está mucho mejor. Pronto podrás estar en casa todo el tiempo que quieras. Y estoy seguro de que él no se apartará de ti ni un instante. También te echa de menos. —Darién me miró de reojo para ver si le creía. Yo no sabía si creérmelo—. Habla

mucho de ti. Pero no le apasiona que sea yo quien hable de ti.

—¿De verdad? —Levanté una ceja—. ¿De verdad habláis

de mí? ¿Y qué decís?

—No lo sé —dijo riendo. Mi corazón brincó de felicidad, y me acomodé en el asiento—. Nada malo, si es eso lo que pretendes averiguar.

—Sólo me pregunto qué comentas de mí cuando no estoy delante. —¿Y qué comentas tú de mí cuando yo no estoy? — contraatacó Darién.

—¿No te lo ha contado sami? —Me imaginaba que, a estas alturas, mi hermano tenía que haberlo soltado todo.

—Sí, claro. Por lo visto, lo que siempre le has dicho es que no te intereso para nada. —Intentó expresarlo con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos vi que estaba dolido—. Así que sí, conozco hasta los detalles más escabrosos.

—Eso no es lo único que digo.

—Y entonces ¿qué más dices? —preguntó Darién, mirándome con el rabillo del ojo.

—Que eres el chico más glamuroso y atractivo que he conocido en mi vida —dije, con un arrastrado acento sureño. Lo miré, pestañeando, y Darién se echó a reír—. No, no se Intentaba no comentar nada sobre ti.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no. —Me encogí de hombros—. No sé.

Se me hacía difícil hablar de ti.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Qué querías que contara de ti? —Me moví incómoda

en mi asiento.

—Podías contar todo lo que te apeteciera.

—La situación era demasiado complicada para decir lo que me apeteciera —reconocí por fin.

No sabía lo que sentía por Darién porque no me permitía pensar en ello. Calificarlo de algún modo no haría más que sentar expectativas y destrozarlo todo. Me gustaba salir con él y lo echaba de menos si no lo veía, pero eso era lo máximo que

estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

—Lo entiendo. —Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo, Se volvió para mirarme, como si deseara añadir algo más, pero en aquel momento le sonó el móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

—¿Diga? —respondió Darién al teléfono—. Sí. Sí..., estoy

con ella. Sí... Sí... De acuerdo... Sí... Lo entiendo... Ya lo he

entendido... No. Estoy bien... Vale... De acuerdo... De

acuerdo... Adiós. —Suspiró y guardó el teléfono de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Vamos a mi casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? —Me puse tensa sólo de

pensar en su casa. De pronto todo me parecía un drama.

—sami. —Frunció los labios en un mohín—. Quiere verte.

—¿De verdad? ¿O es tan sólo que no soporta que estemos los dos a solas?

—Ambas cosas, probablemente.

—Me siento un poco ofendida, la verdad. —Darién cambió de dirección para poner rumbo hacia su casa y observé por la ventanilla el cambio de paisaje—. Endimión jamás se puso celoso porque tú y yo estuviéramos juntos.

—Sí, pero Endimión es un idiota rematado —refunfuñó Darién.

—¿Habéis tenido noticias de él? —pregunté de improviso.

—¿Por qué preguntas ahora por él? —Darién tenía escasa tolerancia a la sola mención del nombre de Endimión, pero yo quería saberlo. —Simplemente me preguntaba si alguien había tenido noticias suyas —dije, con un gesto de indiferencia—. Eso es todo. Una puede ser curiosa, ¿no?

—Preferiría que no lo fueses —reconoció con

incomodidad. Y viendo que yo no decía nada, prosiguió—: Te

llevaste el libro.

—Andreu me dijo que podía llevármelo.

—¿Y lo encuentras todo a tu gusto? —preguntó con suma

frialdad.

—¡No es más que un libro, Darién! —No quise ni siquiera honrarlo con una respuesta—. ¿Qué temes que suceda? ¿Qué huya con el libro y te deje sumido en ese triángulo amoroso con mi hermano? Ya no sería un triángulo. No sería más que un ángulo. —Un ángulo oblicuo —dijo Darién, y su ataque de celos se transformó en seguida en regocijo—. ¡Ja! ¡Ya te dije que lo

recordaría!

—Pero ¿de qué me hablas? —No entendía adónde quería

llegar pero me dejé arrastrar por su maravillosa sonrisa.

—¿No te acuerdas? ¿Aquella vez que fuimos a un concierto poco después de que nos conociéramos? —Sus ojos

bailaban casi—. ¿Me preguntaste hacia qué ángulo pretendía echarte la caña y te respondí que hacia el isósceles, pero en

realidad tenía que haber dicho oblicuo. ¡Dije que lo recordaría para la próxima vez, y lo he logrado!

—¡Caramba! —dije riendo.

Llegamos a su casa de buen humor. En cuanto entramos, luna salió a recibirnos, y sami apareció tras ella.

Verlo requería aún unos momentos de adaptación, y me pregunté cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarme a su renovado aspecto. Caminaba como si fuese a tropezar de un momento a otro con sus propios pies, aunque recuperaba el ritmo con elegancia. Era como Bambi aprendiendo a andar: tropezones y elegancia a la vez.

—Hola —dijo sami. Se dirigió a mí casi jadeando; su sonrisa parecía excesivamente luminosa. Se apartó el pelo de la frente y me di cuenta de que incluso su peinado era un poco distinto. Siempre había llevado un corte de lo más normal, pero ahora parecía haberse decantado por un estilo más a la moda.

—¿Qué tal estás? —me preguntó sami, mientras jugueteaba con la manga de su camisa. Me saludó con una curiosa reverencia que me recordó a Mike Meyers en El mundo según Wayne. ¿Sería así como entendía sami lo de ser un tipo

guay?

—Bien —respondí con cierta inseguridad—. Se te ve... muy bien. Me gusta tu pelo.

—Gracias. —Se tocó tímidamente la cabeza y se ruborizó.

Fue un destello del sami encantador que me llenó de añoranza

—. Me lo cortó lita.

—Le encanta todo lo relacionado con el pelo —dije.

—Sí —reconoció sami, con un aire ausente. Miró de reojo a Darién, rascándose la nuca, y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta. Lo que quería era impresionar a Darién.

Carecía de la habilidad suficiente para disimular su enamoramiento y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Gay reciente, vampiro reciente, y sin la edad suficiente para

controlar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Me sentí la lagarta más grande del mundo por estar enfadada con él. Sí, de acuerdo, había echado al traste mi no relación con Darién, pero no era más que un niño asustado y confuso. Estaba pasando por un trance de proporciones

gigantescas y yo no podía ayudarlo en absoluto. Debería

alegrarme de que alguien como Darién estuviese guiándolo y

ocupándose de él.

—¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí? —preguntó

sami mirando a Darién; sus ojos mostraban que confiaba en que nuestro viaje solos no hubiese sido muy feliz.

—Ha estado bien —respondió Darién.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, incómodo al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba sami, aunque pensé que lo hacía por mí. Estaba segura de que, en circunstancias normales, habría desairado la mirada de adoración de sami, pero conmigo presente resultaba... bueno, la verdad era que todo resultaba tremendamente embarazoso.

—Mientras no estabas he descubierto el truco y he pasado al siguiente nivel —anunció sami sin venir a cuento, y necesité un segundo para comprender que hablaba sobre un videojuego.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? —Darién se mostró impresionado, y

aquello ya fue demasiado para sami.

—¡Sí! —replicó sami, radiante—. ¡Ven, te lo enseñaré! Agarró a Darién de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la sala de estar. Me imaginé que el gesto pretendía ser un coqueteo,

aunque lo único que consiguió fue parecer más niño si cabía.

—Voy a echarle un vistazo al juego —dijo Darién, y me lanzó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa mientras se dejaba arrastrar por sami.

Respiré hondo en cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista. La situación era muy extraña, pero sami seguía siendo sami, Darién seguía siendo Darién y pronto todo estaría solucionado. Pronto. Tenía que creer en eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí escondida? —dijo lita, apareciendo

en el vestíbulo—. He visto a los chicos entrando en el salón con la idea de jugar a uno de esos juegos estúpidos. No puedo creer que te hayan dejado aquí colgada.

—No me han dejado colgada —dije. lita enlazó su brazo

con el mío y echó a andar.

—Resulta tan extraño no tenerte siempre aquí.

—Al menos así no tienes que preocuparte por preparar comida —dije, y lita rió.

—¡Sé que soy una cocinera horrible, pero me encanta

preparar pasteles! Pensé que me llevaría al salón, donde incordiaría a los

chicos hasta que dejaran de jugar. Pero pasó de largo y continuó

por el pasillo en dirección al estudio de Andreu, en el otro extremo

del edificio.

Era todo lo que cabía esperar del estudio de un vampiro rico. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros y antigüedades. Un impresionante escritorio de caoba, con un ordenador de última generación, ocupaba el centro de la

estancia. En una pared, justo por encima de un sofá de cuero envejecido, colgaba una reproducción de El molino de Rembrandt. Detrás del escritorio, un ventanal dominaba el oscuro lago del jardín de la casa.

Andreu estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con la mirada fija

en la pantalla del ordenador. Jamás habría entrado en ese

estudio de no haberme arrastrado lita con ella. No quería

romper la concentración de Andreu, pero lita no se lo pensó ni un

momento.

—¡Hola, cariño! —dijo alegremente, y Andreu levantó la vista de la pantalla para recibirnos con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué es, si

puede saberse, lo que reclama de este modo tu atención?

—Nada importante, en realidad. —Se recostó en su

asiento, echó una última mirada a la pantalla y volcó toda su atención en nosotras—. Simplemente estaba comprobando una recomendación que me han dado sobre unas acciones. No creo que sean muy lucrativas, pero... —Negó con la cabeza.

—A Andreu le da lo mismo lo que mira siempre y cuando

pueda estar delante de la pantalla —dijo lita con una sonrisa

—. El otro día lo sorprendí viendo el vídeo de un elefante que

pintaba con la trompa.

—Era un elefante pintando de verdad —dijo Andreu, pero lo

único que consiguió fue que lita continuara riendo como una tontuela—. ¿Habías visto alguna vez un elefante pintor?

—No, pero la verdad es que a veces te interesan cosas

rarísimas —dijo lita, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con

ella.

—La tecnología me fascina —reconoció Andreu, y se quedó

mirándome—. Puedo ver un elefante pintando por Internet. Tal vez a ti no te parezca gran cosa, pero cuando yo era más joven ese pobre animal habría estado ya muerto cuando hubiera oído hablar sobre él. Sin embargo, ahora lo tengo aquí mismo: es

magia. —Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, querido. —lita lo

miró con inmensa admiración. Me sentí incómoda, como si estuviera espiando su intimidad.

—Eso espero —dijo Andreu, sonriéndole. lita se apartó de

mi lado para aproximarse a él y darle un breve pero apasionado

beso en la boca.

—Nunca jamás —le prometió, y se dispuso a abandonar el

estudio—. Estoy segura de que tenéis mucho de que hablar. —

Y antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, me dirigió una triste

sonrisa. —lita nunca ha sido muy sutil —dijo Andreu con un suspiro y la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada—. Adelante. Toma asiento.

—Muy bien. —Me senté con cuidado en el sofá que quedaba detrás de mí—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—No es tanto que tenga que decirte algo en particular, como una conversación que debemos mantener. —Andreu movió

un poco la silla para no quedar escondido detrás del ordenador. Quería dar la sensación de estar relajado, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que evitaba mirarme a los ojos—. El cambio de tu hermano fue una cosa inesperada.

—Tanto para él como para mí —admití.

—No creo que fuera una mala decisión, después de todo.

—Tenía la mirada clavada en un punto de la alfombra oriental que cubría el suelo, pensativo—. Cuando todo se haya solucionado, será estupendo. Es una oportunidad maravillosa para los dos. Sé lo importante que tu hermano es para ti.

—Sí, lo es —dije, tragando saliva.

—Tal y como estás averiguando, los vampiros primerizos exigen mucho tiempo y energía —prosiguió Andreu—. Todos nosotros le hemos dedicado un montón de horas y estamos colaborando en su transición.

El plan era que realizases el cambio cuando consideraras

que sami estaba preparado. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios y

el corazón empezó a retumbarme dolorosamente—. Pero su cambio ha alterado los planes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—En estos momentos, sami exige muchísimo, y tú exigirías lo mismo en caso de cambiar —me explicó Andreu—. Sería poco

práctico e injusto, tanto para él como para ti, tener dos vampiros nuevos y tan jóvenes en la casa. Darién no es muy mayor y no podría asumir la responsabilidad de engendraros a ambos.

—Oh. —No se me ocurría cómo contrarrestar sus

argumentos, y me quedé completamente inexpresiva.

—Es sólo algo temporal —añadió Andreu al instante—. Se trata de un simple aplazamiento. De hecho, seguimos manteniendo el calendario original.

—Espera un momento. ¿El calendario original? ¿Te refieres..., te refieres a un par de años más?

—De ese modo te dará tiempo a terminar tus estudios en el instituto —dijo Andreu, como si para mí eso tuviera la más mínima importancia.

—¡El instituto me trae sin cuidado! —exploté.

—Lo sé —dijo Andreu con un suspiro—. Pero la formación

es importante.

—¿Por qué las cosas no paran de complicarse? —Notaba

los ojos llenos a rebosar de lágrimas, pero ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de disimularlas. Andreu sabía de antemano que iba a

llevarme un disgusto, y por eso había querido comunicármelo a

solas.

—No lo sé. —Se levantó para sentarse en el sofá a mi

lado. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros para consolarme—.

Siento que todo tenga que ser tan duro para ti, serena. Lo siento de veras. Mientras tanto, puedes estar en casa todo el tiempo que desees.

—Sí, claro. Como si sami fuera capaz de gestionar mi presencia en este momento. O Endimión, si es que algún día decide regresar.

—sami se tranquilizará pronto y tú podrás venir todo el

tiempo que quieras —me aseguró Andreu, pero me di cuenta de que no hacía mención alguna a Endimión.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dije, mirándolo a los

ojos—. ¿Crees... que acabaré realizando el cambio algún día? ¿Tendrá sentido para mí hacerlo? ¿O sería mejor seguir adelante con mi vida de siempre y fingir que nunca os he conocido?

—Eso no puedo responderlo por ti, serena. —Mi pregunta había teñido su voz profunda con un manto de tristeza—. Siempre te dije que, independientemente de lo que nosotros pensáramos, tú tienes que hacer lo que consideres que es mejor para ti. Y si crees que no te conviene esta vida, pues que así sea.

—Como si yo tuviera idea de lo que es mejor para mí. — Crucé los brazos por encima de las rodillas y hundí la cara entre ellas. Me incomodaba que Andreu me viese llorar de aquel modo.

—Yo creo que sí la tienes. —Me acarició la espalda con una mano fuerte y delicada a la vez. Después de un minuto de intenso llanto, decidí que ya había tenido suficiente y levanté la cabeza. Me sequé las mejillas y retiré los mechones de pelo que me cubrían la cara. Respiré hondo y me recordé a mí misma que aquello no era el fin del mundo. No era más que un aplazamiento.

—¿Lo saben ellos? —pregunté, pensando en lo animados

que estaban Darién y lita.

—Darién me preguntó anoche acerca de tu cambio, pero le respondí con evasivas. dijo Andreu—. No, ni Darién ni sami saben que vas a tener que esperar.

—¿Y piensas decírselo?

—Puedes contárselo tú misma si quieres, o puedo hacerlo

yo, o podemos decírselo entre los dos. Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, o la semana que viene. Lo haremos del modo en que tú te sientas más cómoda. —Se apartó el pelo de la frente y miró por el ventanal—. Sé que ninguno de los dos se lo tomará bien.

—Esta noche no —decidí. En aquel momento me parecía

excesivo tener que ver a Darién triste y enfadado. Con mi dolor tenía por ahora más que suficiente.

—Es comprensible.

—Así que creo que tendré que adecentarme un poco antes de salir de nuevo o, de lo contrario, sabrán que pasa algo. —Me alisé el pelo.

—¿Sabes qué te animaría? —preguntó Andreu, levantándose

—. Ver un elefante pintando. La verdad es que es mucho más

divertido de lo que parece.

—De acuerdo —dije. Reí un poquitín y me levanté

también.

Después de que Andreu me mostrara el vídeo, me dio un breve tour por su estudio, explicándome cuáles eran sus libros favoritos y el porqué del cuadro que colgaba en la pared. Había vivido en Amsterdam poco después del fallecimiento de

Rembrandt y, por lo tanto, el paisaje tenía cierta trascendencia para él.

Cuando por fin recuperé mi aspecto habitual, nos dirigimos al salón para reunirnos con los demás.

Darién y sami pasaron la mayor parte de la noche con sus videojuegos, pero nadie protestó por ello. Yo me sentía un poco triste y sola, y a pesar de que me esforcé por disimularlo, lita se percató de mi estado y dejó que me acurrucase a su lado en el sofá.

El tiempo transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que me habría gustado y, antes de que me diese cuenta, empezó a amanecer y Darién me llevó de vuelta a casa. De haber estado lo bastante despierta como para conversar, lo más seguro era que Darién se hubiese dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo sobre lo que no me apetecía charlar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Me quedaban nueve días de libertad y Darién ni siquiera era capaz de responder a un estúpido mensaje. Me sentía incapaz de pasarme otra noche encerrada dentro de mi sofocante apartamento. Tenía tantas ganas de salir que me había

emperifollado y me veía ridículamente sexy, al menos para mis estándares. No podía quedarme en casa estando tan guapa.

Tres mensajes y una hora después, viendo que seguía sin noticias de Darién, no me quedó otro remedio que llamarlo.

—serena —dijo Darién cuando respondió al teléfono, y no me dio la impresión de que se alegrara mucho de oírme. Vaya principio.

—Darién.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó, y oí la voz de

alguien—. Espera un momento. —Y antes de que me diera tiempo a replicar, noté que apartaba el teléfono de su boca y el sonido se amortiguaba—. ¡No! ¿Te importa esperar un momento? Estoy hablando por teléfono. —Resopló—. ¡Me da

igual! ¡Espera!

—¿Qué pasa, Darién? —Me pareció oír a sami gritando a lo

lejos—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, todo va bien. —Darién respondía de nuevo al teléfono, pero parecía enfadado—. Mira, de verdad, ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

—¿Como cuánto de tarde?

—No lo sé. —Refunfuñó y gritó por algo que estaba

pasando—. ¡No! ¡Suéltalo! No puedes demorarte un segundo

y... —Bufó enfadado y volvió a dirigirse a mí—. Lo siento, serena. Tengo que dejarte. Pero te llamo luego.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —Y colgó apenas hube pronunciado la palabra «bien». Ni siquiera se despidió.

Me desplomé en la cama, consciente de que me despeinaría al hacerlo. Tenía las uñas recién pintadas con un tono violeta oscuro y me había puesto una camiseta nueva preciosa que me hacía un escote fantástico. Sin olvidar que me había calzado unos tacones negros fabulosos, por mucho que caminar con ellos me destrozara los pies. Me había maquillado los ojos con un dramático ahumado que se correría por completo en cuestión de cinco segundos, en cuanto empezara a llorar a lágrima viva.

Después de un tormentoso idilio con un par de vampiros, mi vida se había transformado en una eterna vigilia junto al teléfono con la esperanza de que alguien me llamara, en vestirme y arreglarme sin tener un lugar adonde ir.

En aquel preciso instante, zumbó el teléfono y vi que se trataba de un mensaje de mina, mi supuesta mejor amiga. Justo después de que Darién me dejara plantada por enésima vez en lo que llevábamos de semana, mina me comunicaba una buena noticia.

«Gran fiesta en casa de seiya cou. Yo conduzco. ¿Te apuntas?» Mi primer instinto fue declinar la invitación, pero después decidí que aquello era una señal. Le había preguntado a Andreu si el cambio tenía sentido para mí o si era mejor que siguiera adelante con mi vida normal.

Darién me había colgado, prácticamente, y mina estaba invitándome a salir por el mundo real. Mi camino empezaba aaclararse.

«Sí. De hecho ya estoy lista para salir. ¿Cuándo pasarás?», le respondí.

«En veinte minutos», me respondió mina.

«Estupendo. Hasta ahora.»

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y corrí al cuarto de baño para asegurarme de que todo seguía en su sitio. Y en el último repaso me di cuenta de que me faltaba un detalle. Ese algo que solía gritar: «¡A desmadrarse!».

Entré corriendo en mi habitación y me cambié para incorporar el último toque: un tanga de color morado intenso que mina había insistido en que me comprara en Victoria's Secret, «por si acaso» Darién acababa decidiéndose... aunque era

evidente que nunca se decidiría por eso, era indiscutible.

mina apareció conduciendo el coche de su padre y con Moby sonando tan alto que casi me sorprendió que los altavoces no estallaran. El coche entero olía al brillo de labios con aroma a fresa que estaba aplicándose. Con un exagerado «Hola, chica», me ofreció la barra por si la quería, y acepté.

Estaba estupenda. mina siempre me hacía pensar en alguna de esas famosas con final trágico, como Edie Sedgwick: perfecta, desenvuelta y elegante para terminar explotada por los demás. Conducía riendo a carcajadas de cosas que tampoco eran

tan divertidas y bailando al ritmo de la música, hasta el punto de que el coche empezó a zigzaguear por la autopista.

—¡mina! —Sujeté el volante para evitar que el coche se estrellara contra la mediana. mina rió como una tonta y agarró de nuevo el volante con las dos manos, pero me di cuenta de que le costaba un montón mantener los ojos fijos en algo tan vulgar como la carretera—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, mina?

—Voy colocada. —mina se inclinó hacia mí, como si me estuviese confesando un secreto, y separó el pulgar y el índice un par de centímetros—. Sólo un poquitín.

—Por supuesto que lo vas —dije con un suspiro, pero se

lo tomó como un signo de insatisfacción por mi parte por no ir también colocada. Chilló y soltó de nuevo el volante para poder hurgar en el interior de su resplandeciente bolso.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Diría que por aquí llevo algo más de éxtasis! —Empezó a sacar del bolso brillo de labios, preservativos y dinero suelto. Refunfuñé.

—¡No quiero nada! ¡Tú limítate a coger el volante! — Nunca había consumido éxtasis y tampoco me apetecía probarlo en aquel momento, concentrada como estaba en controlar el volante desde el asiento del acompañante.

—Como quieras. —Volvió a prestar atención a la carretera y abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡Oh! ¡Rápido! ¡Ésta

es la salida de casa de seiya! —Me arrancó bruscamente el

volante de las manos y cruzó tres carriles sin mirar antes de enfilar la salida de la autopista y avanzar a trompicones hasta la señal de «Stop».

—Pese a todo, es mejor que quedarse sentada en casa — murmuré para mis adentros.

Como por arte de magia, llegamos a casa de seiya cou sin morir en el intento. Salimos del coche y mina se tambaleó sobre sus tacones hasta la puerta. Resultaba sorprendente que recordara dónde vivía seiya y, sobre todo, cómo llegar hasta allí.

Desde el exterior se oía la música y la entrada estaba abarrotada de adolescentes. mina se separó de mí nada más entrar, pero no estoy segura de si fue por propia iniciativa o porque se vio simplemente succionada por las hormonas masculinas.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos en la fiesta cuando alguien me echó una cerveza por encima. Comprendí entonces que necesitaba una copa desesperadamente. En la cocina había un tipo muy atractivo sirviendo chupitos a todas las chicas y que insistió en servirme uno. Hizo un turbio comentario que no conseguí entender por culpa del retumbar de los graves, pero que decidí tomarme como un cumplido. El

vodka azul quemaba como un demonio, pero quemaba con gusto.

—Tienes los ojos del mismo color que la bebida —me dijo después de que apurase mi trago, y se echó a reír como si lo que acababa de decirme fuera gracioso. Mis ojos eran más celestes que azules y, además, en la naturaleza no existía nada que tuviera el tono de aquel vodka—. ¿Te pongo otro?

—¡Vale! —grité. El alcohol calentaba el estómago y dejaba en la boca un

falso sabor azul. Supongo que, en teoría, la bebida era de frambuesa azul, pero los sabores artificiales no consiguen nunca, jamás, emular el sabor de las frambuesas. Sabía a azul, simplemente, del mismo modo que los zumos de uva saben a color morado.

—Me llamo yaten —me dijo. Se inclinó sobre mí para servirme otro chupito y la verdad era que olía muy bien. Seguramente consumía drogas de todo tipo. Los chicos que fumaban marihuana en grandes cantidades solían bañarse en colonia para camuflar el olor. ¿Y qué? Como mínimo olían bien cuando se te acercaban.

Se sirvió también un chupito y brindó con mi vaso.

—¡Salud! —dijo yaten riendo. Y entonces yo también me eché a reír, tanto porque él reía como porque el alcohol empezaba a calentarme el cuerpo.

Cuando le cayó el pelo sobre los ojos pensé que, a pesar de que a buen seguro era muy atractivo, me resultaba imposible apreciarlo. Endimión era tan increíblemente guapo que todo lo demás parecía nimio a su lado, y eso que Darién era también muy sexy.

Pero no me apetecía pensar ni en Endimión ni en Darién, de modo que bebí otro chupito e intenté concentrar mi atención en yaten y en su maravillosa colonia.

—Me parece que tendrías que bajar un poco el ritmo — me sugirió yaten al ver que apuraba mi cuarto chupito, aunque no por ello dejó de servirme más.

Noté que iba acercándome cada vez más a él, que le tocaba el pecho y que me inclinaba sobre él como si lo deseara, y la verdad era que había una parte estúpida y desesperada de mí que lo deseaba de verdad. Hasta aquel momento, yaten había seguido sirviendo chupitos a otras chicas, pero ahora nos habíamos quedado solos en un rincón. Se había decidido por mí, y aquello era sexy: me sentía tremendamente adulada.

—Pareces un peso ligero. —Eso me dijo yaten después de servirme un nuevo chupito.

Hacía menos de media hora que nos conocíamos y durante todo aquel rato no había hecho otra cosa que hablarme del rapero Lil Wayne y llenarme de alcohol. Yo ya había bebido en otras ocasiones. Un par de veces, como mínimo, tomando licores de frutas con mina, me había puesto realmente achispada, pero nunca jamás había pillado una borrachera con todas las de la ley. A diferencia de mina, No era de extrañar, pues, que cinco chupitos de vodka seguidos se me subieran a la cabeza de aquel modo.

Recuerdo estar de pie hablando con yaten. Sentía calor y

como si estuviese flotando, pero controlaba totalmente. Pero, de repente, todo cambió. Tenía que mover un poco el brazo, pero movía el pie. Intentaba dar un paso y tropezaba con la isla de la cocina. Sabía que estaba repitiéndome, pero no

recordaba nada de lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo un minuto.

Esto es lo que soy capaz de recordar: estaba en la cocina

hablando con yaten, quien finalmente me aisló del resto del mundo cuando tuvo claro que yo ya no controlaba. Yo le gritaba

cosas y él no hacía más que reír. Una chica con un top ceñido y los hombros al descubierto se ofreció a hacérselo conmigo.

Alguien chutó un balón de fútbol y me dio precisamente a mí. Me di de bruces contra una pared. Había tantas escaleras que no sabía ni cómo subirlas. mina me dijo que estaba guapa mientras se lo estaba montando con un tipo muy feo de pelo rizado. Recuerdo que andaba todo el rato tropezándome y apoyándome en yaten, a quien no parecía importarle.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es que estaba en una habitación oscura. Sé que había estado consciente todo el rato, pero me sentía como si acabara de despertarme. Todo lo que sé es que estaba en una cama, montándomelo con alguien que olía rematadamente bien, que a buen seguro era yaten. Nos besábamos con pasión y sus dedos habían empezado a bajarme el maravilloso tanga de color morado, lo que me puso sobre aviso del lío en que me había metido.

Con vampiros o sin vampiros, nunca había pensado regalar mi virginidad a un tipo convencido de que lo mejor para conseguir a una chica era emborracharla a base de chupitos. Era consciente de que había disfrutado pegándome el lote con él hasta aquel momento, pero de repente me sentí fatal. Y antes de que lo empujara para quitármelo de encima, noté una vibración en el bolsillo.

—Estás vibrando. —yaten interrumpió sus besos y aproveché la oportunidad para empujarlo.

—Es el teléfono —murmuré.

—Pasa de él. —Me puso la mano encima para impedirme que me levantara de la cama, pero se la retiré sin miramientos y me incorporé. El suelo no parecía demasiado firme bajo mis pies, pero vi que en algún momento de la noche me había

descalzado y como mínimo era capaz de andar.

—Tengo que cogerlo —dije, aunque lo único que quería

era una excusa para alejarme de él. Respondí al teléfono sin ni siquiera comprobar quién me llamaba—. ¿Diga?

—¿serena? —Darién me replicó confuso. El corazón me dio

un brinco al escuchar su voz, un sonido que, combinado con todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, me provocó un arrebato de llanto.

—¡Darién! —chillé—. ¡Darién! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro

de que me llames! ¡Oh, Darién! —Busqué a tientas una puerta para salir de la habitación, pero no hacía más que darme golpes contra el mobiliario—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estará esto tan oscuro? —¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama de una vez? —Fue el útil consejo de yaten.

—¡Porque lo que quiero es largarme! ¿Dónde está esa

estúpida puerta? —pregunté llorando; las lágrimas resbalaban

por mis mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Darién con la voz tensa a causa

de la ansiedad. Lo cual tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pues me estaba oyendo llorar y quejarme de estar encerrada en un lugar oscuro, aunque, en realidad, lo que sucedía era que estaba tan borracha que era incapaz de encontrar la puerta—. ¿serena? ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —dije, pataleando—. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

—¡Ya te acompaño a la puerta! —dijo yaten. De

repente, como surgido de la nada, un rectángulo de luz bañó la habitación, revelando la puerta.

—¡Gracias! —Pasé por su lado y le sonreí, pero él se

limitó a despedirse de mí moviendo la cabeza. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar más lejos conmigo, perdió todo su interés. —¡serena! —gritó Darién al teléfono, tratando de captar mi atención—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—¡No lo sé! —Tuve que chillar para que pudiese oírme por encima del volumen de la música y el parloteo de la fiesta.

Me tapé el oído que no tenía al teléfono pero, aun así, me resultaba muy complicado oírlo.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Darién.

—¡No lo sé!

—Mira, ¡voy a buscarte ahora mismo! —decidió Darién.

—¿Y cómo vas a saber dónde estoy? ¡No sé dónde estoy!

—Intenté bajar la escalera sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, pero tropecé con la barandilla y se me cayó el teléfono al suelo.

Cuando lo recogí, darien estaba gritando «¡Hola!» sin parar, presa del pánico—. ¿Darién?

—¡serena! ¡Sal fuera de donde estés! Me abrí camino entre la muchedumbre. Oía a Darién hablándome por teléfono, pero no entendía nada de lo que me decía. No fue hasta que por fin conseguí cruzar la puerta principal de la casa que el sonido se apagó un poco y pude volver a oírlo.

—... necesito que mires a tu alrededor —estaba diciendo.

—¿Que necesitas que haga qué? —le pregunté. Casi esperaba que se hubiese obrado la magia, que Darién estuviera esperándome aparcado en la calle, pero él no estaba allí.

—¿Estás ya fuera?

—Sí, ya he salido, y voy descalza.

—¿Ves algún cartel con el nombre de la calle? ¿Algún punto de referencia conocido? ¿Alguna cosa que te indique dónde estás? —me preguntó Darién.

—Mmm... —Recorrí con la mirada la zona. Se oía el

tráfico de la autopista y a aproximadamente una manzana de distancia había un rótulo luminoso—. Creo que estoy al lado de la 494, cerca de un rótulo de 93X. ¿Te va bien eso?

—Sí, con eso ya me apañaré —dijo Darién, algo más

aliviado—. Tú quédate donde estás. En un minuto estoy ahí.

—Entendido —dije, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza aunque él no pudiera verme.

—Llámame si es necesario. Pero en seguida estoy ahí — me aseguró.

—Entendido —repetí, y Darién colgó el teléfono.

Debería haberle dicho que en realidad no corría ningún peligro. O, como mínimo, ningún peligro inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, lo que ocurría era simplemente que estaba borracha, descalza y sentada en la cuneta enfrente de una casa donde se

celebraba una fiesta.

Darién apareció unos minutos después con el Lamborghini, el

coche que utilizaba cuando tocaba correr. Se paró justo delante

de mí y salió corriendo del coche, dejándolo en marcha y con la puerta abierta.

—¿Estás bien? —Darién se agachó a mi lado y me observó en busca de posibles lesiones. Me apartó el pelo de los ojos. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la camiseta manchada de cerveza y los pies sucísimos de ir andando descalza, pero, por lo demás, estaba bien.

—Creo que sí —dije, asintiendo.

—Estás borracha —dijo Darién con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Creo que sí.

—Vamos. Te llevo a casa. —Se incorporó y me cogió de

las manos para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Antes de subir al coche, me echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de mi estado. Pero, de pronto, su mirada se endureció y la mano con la que me sujetaba se volvió fría—. Llevas los pantalones

desabrochados.

—¿Qué? —Bajé la vista hacia mis vaqueros, incapaz de recordar cuándo había bajado la cremallera. Pero entonces me acordé de que había estado arriba liada con yaten—. Oh. Sí… Eso. No he hecho nada.

—¿Que no has hecho nada? —Darién me soltó la mano y me miró muy serio.

—No, no he hecho nada. Besos, ya sabes, pero sólo eso. No ha sido nada. —Y mientras me subía la cremallera, se me ocurrió una idea—. Llevo un tanga de color morado.

—¿Que llevas un tanga de color morado? —Darién levantó

una ceja, pero, borracha como estaba, no conseguí interpretar sus emociones. No sabía muy bien si la ceja levantada era un indicio de que se sentía intrigado y se traducía como «me gustaría ver un poco más», o era, por el contrario, una muestra

de desaprobación y quería decir «eres una fulana».

—Sí. ¿Quieres verlo? —le ofrecí.

—Tú sube al coche —dijo Darién, sin ser descortés, y rodeó el coche para ocupar su puesto en el asiento del conductor.

—Lo siento —farfullé. En cuanto entré en el coche, noté

una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla e intenté secarla antes de que Darién se fijase en ella.

—¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo cuando te llamé? —Me

habló sin alterarse, pero arrancó el coche y nos alejamos de la casa derrapando sobre el asfalto. Vi que sujetaba el volante con

más fuerza de la habitual y me hundí en el asiento.

—No paraba de servirme chupitos y apenas recuerdo nada

de la fiesta. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo he llegado a aquella habitación. Pero cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo he empujado para quitármelo de encima y, justo un segundo después, he recibido tu llamada. —Hablé con

nerviosismo, tocándome el pelo todo el rato y negando con la

cabeza, De todos modos, tampoco sé por qué tendría que darte

explicaciones —dije—. Tú estabas tan ocupado que ni siquiera

tenías tiempo para hablar conmigo. No es culpa mía que hayas decidido honrarme con tu presencia la única vez que de verdad salgo por ahí y hago algo.

—Oh, ya. Será que yo estoy de fiesta todo el día. Y por

eso no puedo hablar contigo —dijo Darién, mofándose de mí.

—¡Simplemente estaba harta de pasarme el día sentada en

ese apartamento asqueroso a la espera de tu llamada! —exploté

—. De manera que cuando he recibido el mensaje de mina...

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que mina estaba detrás de todo esto —dijo Darién, acompañando sus palabras con una tenebrosa carcajada.

—Fuiste tú el que sugeriste que saliera con ella mientras estás tan «ocupado». —Jack puso los ojos en blanco al ver de reojo que yo acompañaba la palabra «ocupado» con un imaginario entrecomillado.

—Pero no lo decía en serio. Me sentía culpable por dejarte siempre sola, pero me retracté en seguida. Por eso le dije a lita que fuera a buscarte.

—Oh, sí, gracias por el detalle, por cierto. Una idea estupenda.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si lita te encanta! —Darién me miró sin entender nada—. ¿Por qué no fue una idea estupenda?

—¡Porque no! ¡Yo quería verte a ti! —grité, pero al instante me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Piensas que era esto lo que yo quería? —contraatacó

Darién—. ¿Que lo que yo quería era que salieses por ahí con

mina, que te emborrachases y que te liases con el primer tío que

se te pusiera por delante? Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería,

serena.

—No es culpa mía que lo parezca. —Me crucé de brazos.

—¡Y como resultado te has emborrachado como una

cuba!

—¡Hoy ni siquiera me has enviado un mensaje! —chillé—.

¡Y cuando te he llamado, te morías de ganas de colgarme el teléfono! ¡Últimamente apenas hablo contigo! Y tú... —Me

mordí el labio para no expresarle lo que pensaba.

—¡No podía hablar por teléfono contigo! De hecho, no

tendría ni que habértelo cogido. La situación ha estado a punto de descontrolarse porque no quería herir tus sentimientos, ¿y ahora te enfadas conmigo porque no tienes bastante con eso? — Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Era una llamada de cinco segundos! ¿Y qué era lo que

podía descontrolarse de tal manera? —pregunté con

escepticismo.

—¡sami!

—¿sami? —Me quedé mirándolo a la espera de que se explicase, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ha hecho...? No sé. No se me ocurre qué puede haber hecho que pudiera descontrolarse.

—Estaba enseñándole a comer.

—¿Qué? —Los pulmones se me quedaron sin aire de repente y me invadió una fuerte sensación de náuseas—. Pensaba... pensaba que ya comía.

—De las bolsas —dijo Darién en voz baja—. Pero... tiene

que aprender a alimentarse de... de personas vivas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué tiene que saber

hacer algo así?

—Porque no siempre hay bolsas, y porque sucede, y

porque quiero asegurarme de que cuando lo haga no mate a nadie. —Explicar todo aquello lo incomodaba, pero parecía más enfadado que avergonzado—. Y esta noche podría haberla matado. Mientras estaba al teléfono contigo se volvió loco, y tuve que pararlo para enseñarle cómo se hace sin necesidad de partirle el cuello a nadie.

—¿Que has tenido que enseñarle cómo se hace? —Se me

quedó la boca seca y tuve que sujetarme al coche para que no me temblasen las manos—. ¿Que esta noche has mordido a una chica?

—Soy un vampiro, serena —dijo Darién, rendido y sin

mirarme a los ojos.

Recordé la sensación maravillosa e intensa que había experimentado cuando Endimión bebió de mi sangre y el estado enloquecido y delirante en que quedó sumido Darién sólo con probar su sabor. Para los vampiros, beber sangre de una persona era un acto mucho más íntimo que el sexo. Y aquella noche, Darién había mantenido una relación íntima con otra chica, Se me revolvía el estómago.

—¡Para! —grité. La combinación del vodka con la confesión de Darién me estaba sentando fatal. Tenía la sensación de que podía vomitar en cualquier momento.

—¿serena?

—¡Para ahora mismo! Se detuvo en seco en una zona cubierta de hierba más allá del arcén de la autopista. Abrí la puerta del coche y saqué las piernas hacia afuera. En cuanto mis pies descalzos rozaron la hierba y noté el aire fresco de la noche, empecé a sentirme mejor. Seguí tragando saliva hasta que me dio la impresión de que ya estaba bien y me enderecé en el asiento. Dejé la puerta

abierta y los pies en la hierba, por si acaso.

—¿Estás bien? —El tono de Darién se había dulcificado. Extendió la mano para acariciarme, pero me aparté de él.

—Se me pasará en seguida. Es cuestión de un minuto.

Cerré los ojos y me esforcé en no imaginarme a Darién mordiendo a otra chica. Era imposible describir aquella sensación de intimidad con otra persona. Cuando Endimión bebió de mi sangre, el latido de su corazón se convirtió en el latido del

Mío, Y saber que Darién era capaz de experimentar aquello con otra chica, cuando ni siquiera lo había experimentado conmigo... —Sé por qué estás molesta, y no te culpo por ello. —Me habló en voz baja y en un tono compungido—. Pero sami tiene

que aprender. Sigue siendo muy volátil. Con toda sinceridad, supongo que debería haber esperado un poco más y, de haberlo hecho, lo más seguro es que no hubiera tenido necesidad de llevar a cabo una demostración física.

Pero no he querido esperar —continuó Darién—. Mi intención es terminar con todo este proceso lo más rápidamente posible, para que sami pueda ser independiente y tú puedas realizar también el cambio. Lo he hecho para que puedas venir a

vivir pronto con nosotros.

—No voy a hacer ningún cambio —dije, y mis palabras

sonaron más duras de lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué?

—El otro día hablé con Andreu. —Abrí finalmente los ojos y me quedé mirándolo. La mirada de Darién hervía de confusión y dolor—. Me dijo que aún tengo que esperar un par de años. Que no es seguro ni sano para sami. Creo que, por mucho que

lo intentes, no podrás acelerarlo.

—Pero... —Se quedó mirando a la nada, tratando de

asimilar mis palabras.

—A lo mejor todo esto no es más que una señal —dije con voz poco clara al ver que Darién seguía callado—. No me refiero sólo a lo de esta noche. Sino también a todo lo referente a sami y a Endimión. Es como si el universo entero me estuviera

diciendo que esto no es para mí, que no funcionaría.

—Dos años tampoco es tanto tiempo —replicó rápidamente Darién.

—¡Darién! ¡Sabes muy bien que no es sólo eso! —Apoyé la

cabeza en el asiento.

—serena... —Respiró hondo. Y cuando volvió a hablar, lo

hizo en un susurro—. Cuando te he llamado ha sido porque lo he presentido. Sabía que te pasaba algo. Y cuando he llegado a la salida de la autopista he sabido exactamente dónde estabas.

Te sentía, asustada y sola. Es imposible desconectar esa sensación y hacer como si no existiese. No puedes echarlo todo por la borda.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —le pregunté. Me miró con desesperación, irradiando deseo. No sé si el efecto del alcohol estaba pasando o si la presencia de Darién lo había dominado. Pero vi que el pánico y la necesidad se apoderaban de él porque creía estar perdiéndome. Me incliné, acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y sucumbió. Me abrazó, me atrajo con fuerza hacia él sin hacerme daño y su boca me besó con tremenda pasión. Tenía un sabor maravilloso

y su piel ardía.

Llevábamos sólo unos segundos besándonos cuando, de repente, paró y se separó de mí. Delicadamente, pero con firmeza, se apartó a cierta distancia y trató de controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Esto es peligrosísimo, serena —dijo, jadeando.

—Y tú no estás precisamente colaborando para que no lo sea, ¿lo sabías? —Me deshice de su abrazo y me hundí en el asiento.

. —Si controlo en este momento es porque acabo de comer —dijo Darién, recostándose también—. De lo contrario, esto podría haber sido fatal.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dije, poniendo mala cara.

—No tienes derecho a decir nada. Al menos yo lo he

hecho porque sobrevivo de este modo y porque tengo que ayudar a tu hermano. Tú..., tú lo has hecho simplemente para divertirte. Y no me pongas como excusa que estabas borracha porque acabas de contarme que llevas un tanga de color

morado. Lo tuyo ha sido premeditado.

—¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Me puse esas bragas porque

quería sentirme divertida y peligrosa!

—Eres peligrosa, tienes toda la razón —murmuró Darién.

—Da igual. —Cerré de un portazo—. Anda, llévame a

casa.

—Como quieras.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el recorrido de vuelta a casa porque a ambos nos pareció que era lo mejor. Me sentía dolida, hambrienta y decepcionada, y supongo que él se sentía más o menos igual. Cuando por fin se detuvo delante de mi

edificio, suspiró y se volvió hacia mí.

—Mira, serena, no quiero que te marches enfadada.

—Tampoco lo quiero yo —dije—. Soluciónalo, vamos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Darién, riendo—. Teniendo en cuenta

que no puedes realizar el cambio en estos momentos, no le daré tanta prisa a sami. Y esto se traduce en que tendré que dedicarle menos tiempo a él y podré dedicarte más tiempo a ti. De ese modo no te sentirás tan excluida.

—Gracias. —Me mordí el labio y le lancé una mirada de

agradecimiento.

—No sé si esto te sirve de algo, pero la verdad es que

tengo muchas ganas de besarte —dijo Darién con una triste sonrisa—. Y sí, deseaba ver ese tanga de color morado.

—No veo de qué puede servirme —dije con una sonrisa, pues sabía que nada de aquello podía pasar, pero en el fondo me sentí mejor al saber que él continuaba deseándome.

—Ya... comprendo que no sirve de nada. —Me retiró el

pelo de la frente y me miró fijamente. Cuando respiró hondo, su

mirada se tornó pensativa—. Vamos, vete. Antes de que me

rinda.

—Entendido —dije, y abrí la puerta del coche.

—Mañana te llamo. Te lo prometo.

Darién se quedó esperando hasta comprobar que llegaba sana y salva al interior del edificio. Cuando entré en mi habitación y me asomé por la ventana, vi que continuaba fuera.

Lo observé durante unos minutos, hasta que al final arrancó el

coche y se marchó.

Después de dormir a rachas, me desperté a primera hora

de la tarde con la melodía de Time Warp, el tono de llamada de

Darién. Cuando cogí el teléfono, encontré un mensaje que me

produjo escalofríos.

«Mándame un mensaje en cuanto leas esto.» No decía nada más.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Me imaginé lo peor. Como que sami se había vuelto loco y lo había destrozado todo, o que lita sufría algún tipo de cáncer vampírico, o cualquier otra cosa de ese calibre.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?», le escribí a Darién.

«Nada. Todo va estupendo. Sólo que quiero tenerte aquí lo antes posible», me respondió él casi al instante.

«¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?», le respondí, sentándome en la cama.

El sol no se había puesto aún del todo y entre las cortinas

se filtraba una luz rojiza. Darién se había levantado temprano, al menos para él. Algo debía de haberlo despertado y me quería allí. Mi cabeza empezó a cavilar, pensando en qué podría haber sido.

Endimión. Tenía que ser Endimión. Endimión había vuelto.

Darién no me había respondido todavía, de modo que me levanté y revolví la habitación en busca de algo que ponerme, Quería estar guapa por si acaso Endimión estaba de vuelta.

Técnicamente, era mi prometido. Más o menos. Creo.

La verdad era que no comprendía en absoluto el aspecto biológico de los vampiros, y mucho menos a Endimión.

Había descartado ya tres camisetas cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pero esta vez no era un mensaje, sino una llamada. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Darién? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté, cogiendo el

teléfono casi sin aliento.

—Me parece que estás flipando, chica —dijo riendo. Yo estaba con medio infarto encima y él riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Dónde está la gracia? —pregunté, aunque oírlo reír de aquel modo me calmó un poco los nervios.

—¡No seas paranoica! —dijo Darién, sin parar de reír—. sami me ha asegurado que si te enviaba un mensaje pidiéndote que contactaras conmigo sin darte más explicaciones, lo fliparías.

—Oí a sami hablando en el fondo y Darién rió aún con más ganas

—. Y tanto que lo flipa, sami. Aunque me parece que ahora se

ha cabreado.

—Entendido —dije.

—Lo siento —replicó, sofocando la risa—. Hemos

planificado una gran noche de juerga y quería que estuvieses aquí para prepararte.

—¿Una gran noche de juerga?

—Sí. Vamos a salir —dijo con picardía.

—¿Salir? —repetí como un eco.

Había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que Darién y yo salimos juntos a algún sitio. Habíamos ido a Valley Fair, el parque de atracciones de Shakopee. Y aunque cuando llegamos eran casi las diez de la noche, el parque estaba abarrotado.

Pero apenas hicimos cola para montar en ninguna atracción. Todo el mundo dejaba pasar a Darién, y a mí con él, claro está.

Tal vez así explicado suene maravilloso, pero después de que aquella tipeja vestida tan sólo con la parte superior de un biquini y unos escuetos shorts intentara robarme el asiento al lado de Darién en la montaña rusa, me puse como una histérica y declaré que nunca jamás volvería a acudir con él a un lugar público. —No te pongas nerviosa, que no será como en ValleyFair. Te lo prometo —dijo Darién.

—De acuerdo —dije, pues era lo único que en realidad podía decir.

—Estupendo. Te recojo en diez minutos.

—¡No, espera! ¡Todavía estoy en pijama! —No llevaba más que un pantaloncito corto con estampado infantil y una camiseta interior con tirantes. No me imaginaba muy atractiva con aquella pinta.

—lita tendrá ropa para ti. Ya te arreglarás aquí. Confía en mí —insistió Darién con malicia—. Mejor así.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —pregunté, desconcertada por completo.

—Tú espérame fuera en diez minutos.

—¡Darién! —grité, pero ya había colgado. Y si en once minutos no estaba abajo, lo más seguro es que subiera a casa a buscarme.

Me cepillé un poco el pelo pero lo tenía hecho un lío, de modo que decidí recogérmelo en un moño deshecho. Me calcé unas chancletas y bajé corriendo. Llegué a la puerta justo en el momento en que Darién aparcaba.

—¿Sabes? Me parece que ni siquiera necesitarás la ropa de lita. —Darién me recibió sonriendo y bajó el volumen de los Beastie Boys—. Estás que ardes con eso. ¿Crees que podrían calificarse como shorts? ¿O es más bien una pieza de ropa interior un poco grande? —¡Es un pijama! —Me ruboricé y tiré del pantaloncito en un intento de ocultar un poco las piernas.

—Has dormido en mi casa un montón de veces y nunca te he visto con nada parecido. —Arrancó el coche, fingiendo que miraba la carretera, pero me di cuenta de que me miraba las piernas con el rabillo del ojo.

—En tu casa hace frío y por eso suelo llevar pijama largo. En mi casa debemos de estar a unos cien grados. Y que conste que mi intención era vestirme con decencia pero, como no me has dado tiempo, la culpa de que vaya así es completamente tuya.

—Oye, que yo no me quejo —dijo riendo—. Y lo que está claro es que la próxima vez que te quedes a dormir subiré el termostato.

—¡Quieres dejar de mirarme así! —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Me has visto muchas veces en biquini. ¡Compréndelo! ¡No es más que un pijama!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Darién, con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Tienes razón. Estás guapa. Eso es todo.

—¿Y adónde vamos, por cierto? —pregunté, para intentar

cambiar de tema.

—A mi casa.

—Después de eso. —Oh, ya lo verás. —Su sonrisa era definitivamente

maliciosa y me pregunté qué se traía entre manos.

Llegamos a su casa sin que hubiera conseguido sonsacarle ni una sola pista. luna salió corriendo a recibirnos y Darién gritó anunciando que acabábamos de llegar. lita apareció poco después que la perra.

—Oh, Darién, ¿ni siquiera le has dado tiempo a vestirse? — le regañó lita, y me envolvió entre sus brazos para protegerme del gélido ambiente de la casa.

—Tenía que cambiarse de todos modos.

—Pero ¡no es necesario que se congele mientras tanto!

Me guió por la casa hasta su habitación, donde imaginé que

me prepararía. sami, que estaba en la sala de estar, salió

corriendo para saludarme. Si no me equivocaba, tenía incluso

mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo vi, y estaba también más

alto. El cambio no había finalizado aún del todo.

—¿Te ha contado ya adónde vamos a ir? —me preguntó sami.

—No. —Miré a lita en busca de ayuda.

—Vais a ir a un club —me sonrió y Darién la reprendió a mis

espaldas.

—¡Tenía que ser una sorpresa! —protestó Darién.

—Oh, deja, todavía lo es —dijo lita.

—¿A una discoteca? —pregunté.

Por lo que sabía, Darién no era mucho de discotecas y, aunque él no aborrecía ese tipo de locales, tampoco a mí me parecía una propuesta muy excitante.

—La verdad es que no sé si apruebo mucho la idea, pero como Andreu no está para comentarlo con él, ya ves... —dijo lita con cierto agotamiento. Tiró de mí para separarme de los chicos y llevarme a su habitación—. ¿Por qué no subes a darte una

ducha y, cuando salgas, elegimos qué vas a ponerte?

Me sentía confusa, pero hice lo que se me ordenaba. Me dirigí al dormitorio principal y me duché. Tenían millones de champús y geles de baño que siempre me dejaban una piel y un pelo fabulosos.

Me envolví en un esponjoso albornoz y cuando abrí la puerta que comunicaba el baño con el dormitorio descubrí que lita ya estaba esperándome. La cama estaba llena de ropa. Me fijé en el detalle de que muchas de las prendas tenían aún la

etiqueta y en que todo parecía de mi talla (que tenía que ser como mínimo dos más que la de lita).

—¿Hay algo que te guste de verdad? —lita me miraba con expresión de perplejidad y confusión, como si estuviera costándole tomar una decisión importante.

—La..., la verdad es que todo es precioso —dije, aunque

era un juicio modesto por mi parte—. ¿Para qué tipo de local tengo que vestirme? Saberlo me ayudaría a elegir mejor.

—Veamos... —dijo lita, pero en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó a medias.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Ya has salido de la ducha! —dijo sami, irrumpiendo en la estancia.

Mi hermano siempre me ayudaba a prepararme cuando acudía a algún lugar especial. No tenía por qué ser diferente ese día y, de hecho, pensé que sería agradable poder hacer algo normal con él. Relativamente, claro.

—Ya lo ves. —Los miré a los dos—. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

—A un club —respondió sami, e intercambió una mirada con lita—. ¡A un club de vampiros! —chilló alborozado, y me pareció en aquel momento mucho más gay de lo que nunca me lo había parecido en su vida como mortal.

—¿Qué? —Creí no haberlo entendido bien y por eso me quedé mirando a lita—. Pero ¿qué dice?

—Un club de vampiros. —lita sonrió de un modo que me dio a entender que la idea no le entusiasmaba tanto como a sami.

—. Ya te lo explicamos por encima en una ocasión. Son locales similares a un bar o un club normal, pero con diferencias evidentes. Darién frecuenta uno en Hennepin Avenue. Yo he ido también algunas veces.

—¿Diferencias evidentes? —pregunté—. ¿Como cuáles? ¿Tienen sangre de barril?

—No, no. —lita rió con nerviosismo y apartó la vista—. Bueno, no exactamente. Tienen una especie de sangre... a granel. —Lo dijo con la intención de tranquilizarme un poco, pero fracasó—. Siempre hay humanos, y tienen gorilas vigilando el local, además. La gente no... —Suspiró en busca de las palabras adecuadas—. Allí no se le hace ningún daño a nadie.

—¿Es ahí adonde Darién va a alimentarse? —pregunté, tragando saliva.

—Sí. Tienen donantes. Y la mayoría sabe a lo que va. —

lita ladeó la cabeza, pensativa—. Las llaman prostitutas de sangre. Pero se trata básicamente de personas y vampiros que hacen lo que hace todo el mundo en un local de este tipo.

—¿Emborracharse y buscar sexo? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—Hay quien sí —respondió lita riendo—. Pero en conjunto es divertido.

—Será una pasada —dijo sami—. Me muero de ganas de

salir de esta casa y hacer algo. ¡Sobre todo con otros vampiros! ¿No te apetece?

—Claro —dije, con un gesto de asentimiento, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Nunca había conocido a otros vampiros, que yo supiera, almenos. La idea de conocerlos me hacía gracia. Y, precisamente, tenía ganas de bailar y salir y disfrutar de mis últimos días antes de empezar las clases.

Pero por otro lado, sería un local lleno de vampiros, lo que tenía ciertas implicaciones espeluznantes. Imaginarme a Darién alimentándose me ponía literalmente enferma, y la perspectiva de ver de dónde sacaba su «comida» tampoco puede decirse que

me resultara muy excitante. Además, podía coincidir con alguna chica que Darién hubiera mordido en otra ocasión, una chica que lo conociera más íntimamente que yo, y sólo de pensarlo sentía náuseas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —me preguntó lita.

—Sí, estoy bien —le respondí, mintiéndole.

—Estás muy pálida —añadió sami. Vi por su expresión que estaba sinceramente preocupado—. ¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? ¿Prefieres que no vayamos? No tenemos ninguna obligación de ir. Sólo habíamos pensado que podría ser divertido. —Se moría de ganas por salir y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la idea por mí, de modo que negué con la cabeza.

—Sí quiero ir. De verdad que sí —dije y, suspirando, tomé la decisión de explicar mi ambivalencia—. Lo que pasa es que no me apetece coincidir con ninguna chica que Darién haya... mordido.

—Oh —dijo lita, asintiendo.

—¿Qué? —dijo sami, mirándola con extrañeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes porque nunca te han mordido —le explicó lita, y a continuación se dirigió a mí—: Darién no tiene la misma sensación que tú puedas tener. Ser mordido no es lo mismo que morder, y tampoco es lo mismo cuando lo haces

para alimentarte que cuando lo haces por placer.

—No te sigo —dijo, negando con la cabeza. sami se sentó en la cama, encima de la ropa, para continuar escuchando. Por lo visto, toda aquella información también era nueva para él.

—Es fabuloso —dijo lita—. Pocas cosas hay en la vida

mejores que beber la sangre de una persona. Pero para que la relación entre presa y predador funcione, los humanos tienen que entregarse de manera voluntaria, y eso sucede porque desarrollan un vínculo emocional que nosotros no sentimos. Para nosotros es una cuestión puramente física.

—Eso me suena un poco a lo que te cuenta un chico cuando te ha puesto los cuernos —apunté escuetamente.

—Me imagino que sí —dijo lita con una sonrisa—. Pero es la verdad. Es muy posible que tus sentimientos respecto al tema sean engañosos. Tu única experiencia fue la que tuviste con Endimión, y estás vinculada a él. Cuando los dos os amáis, se

convierte en un acto íntimo y de enorme intensidad. Pero comer

por comer no es nada, de verdad.

—Ya —dije con escepticismo.

—Mira, te lo expondré de otra manera: Andreu muerde a otras personas —dijo lita—. Y también lo hago yo de vez en cuando. A mí no me molesta, y tampoco le molesta a él cuando yo lo hago. Lo que sí me molestaría sería que Andreu permitiese

que le mordiera otra. Eso sería el equivalente a unos cuernos.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo. Lo que yo había experimentado con Endimión era porque ya estábamos vinculados y yo era una víctima. Si me mordiera otro, mi sensación sería similar, me gustaría, pero toda aquella conexión emocional no se produciría.

—Cuando eres vampiro lo entiendes muy bien —me aseguró lita, aunque lo único que consiguió con ello fue tocarme otra fibra sensible. Se dio cuenta, sonrió y cambió de

tema—. Bueno, vamos a ponerte guapa.

—Sé que los vaqueros te encantan, pero mi idea es que te pongas falda, por supuesto. —sami se levantó de la cama de un salto para poder examinar las diversas prendas.

sami y lita empezaron a revolver la ropa y yo fui mostrándome de acuerdo con todo lo que decían. sami hablaba animadamente y sin parar. Ser vampiro le sentaba muy bien. Jamás lo había visto tan cómodo en su propio pellejo. La tutela de Darién debía de estar surtiendo efecto, pues la mejora era notable con relación incluso a hacía sólo unos días.

lita se encargó de maquillarme, pues sami nunca había sabido cómo hacerlo. Y mientras lita me peinaba y charlaba sobre lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos, mi hermano fue a cambiarse. Le pregunté a lita por qué no nos acompañaba, y me respondió con un gesto de indiferencia y argumentando que era muy mayor para esas cosas.

Cuando hubo terminado, me hizo desfilar por la cocina ante los chicos. Darién estaba apoyado en la isla, guapísimo también.

Había cambiado su habitual uniforme de pantalón corto por un vaquero oscuro de algodón lavado y una camisa ceñida.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro en cuanto me vio y soltó un silbido que provocó los ladridos de luna.

—Mírala. —Darién se enderezó y me miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se demoraron allí donde terminaba la falda y eso me hizo sentir incómoda—. Me parece que me gusta más esa falda que esa cosa tan pequeña que llevabas antes.

—Darién —dijo lita en un tono de desaprobación.

—La que la has vestido eres tú —apuntó Darién.

—Sé bueno —le advirtió lita.

—Yo siempre soy bueno —murmuró él.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo sami.

—Y tú también —repliqué. Se había cambiado de camisa

y había sometido su pelo a un cambio infinitesimal, pero estaba

guapo.

—Quiero que os divirtáis, chicos, pero id con cuidado — dijo lita muy seria—. Y te lo digo a ti especialmente, Darién. No les quites los ojos de encima. sami es todavía muy joven y serena es..., bueno, que tienes que vigilarlos a los dos.

—Lo sé —dijo Darién, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo he entendido perfectamente las veinte veces que hemos mantenido esta misma conversación desde primera hora. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta y lo seguí.

—No te alejes de Darién y no vayas a ningún lado con nadie, ¿entendido? —dijo lita, mirándome a los ojos—. Y recuerda: los vampiros son como los hombres. Sólo piensan en una cosa.

—¿Así que los hombres vampiro sólo piensan en una cosa? —preguntó sami con un brillo perverso en su mirada.

—¿Y tú piensas también en una sola cosa? —bromeé, mirando a Darién.

—En estos momentos sólo pienso en una cosa —dijo en tono jocoso, aunque mirándome muy serio. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí y se me aceleró el pulso.

—¡Darién! —dijo lita.

—¡Seré bueno! —dijo Darién, alejándose de mí.

—Más te vale —dijo lita—. Confío en ti. Ambos están a tu cargo y espero que vuelvan a casa en el mismo estado en que están ahora. ¿Queda claro?

—Ha quedado claro desde el primer momento. —Darién caminó de espaldas en dirección a la puerta, como si fuera a salir huyendo sin perderla de vista, y sami y yo lo seguimos—. ¿Sabes una cosa, lita? Soy un hombre de edad madura. A estas alturas ya tendrías que empezar a confiar en mí.

—¡Lo haría si para variar te comportaras como corresponde a tu edad! —le gritó lita, pero Darién ya estaba entrando en el garaje.

Le dije adiós a lita con la mano y vi que apretaba los labios y se cruzaba de brazos. Creo que empezaba a arrepentirse de habernos dejado ir al club.

Yo no estaba nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, iba acompañada por dos vampiros capaces de acabar con cualquiera que se metiese conmigo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirme?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Aparcamos cerca de First Avenue, pero no fue hasta que salimos del coche que caí en la cuenta de que era justo el mismo aparcamiento donde vi por vez primera a Darién. Cuando nos conocimos, comentó que acababa de comer y me salvó la vida enfrentándose a unos gamberros ridículos.

Me resultaba extrañísimo pensar que, de no haber entrado en ese garaje aquella noche, mi vida no habría cambiado en absoluto.

—¿Vienes? —me preguntó Darién, mirándome con curiosidad. sami y él habían echado a andar, pero yo me había demorado junto al coche.

—Sí, ya voy —dije. Y los seguí lentamente.

La calle estaba llena de gente haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. El verano tocaba a su fin y las chicas empezaban a descartar las faldas cortas y las camisetas con los hombros descubiertos. La silueta de los rascacielos de Minneapolis se

cernía sobre nosotros y la música de los locales y las voces de la

gente resonaban en los edificios.

Observé las marquesinas iluminadas que anunciaban los diversos locales, restaurantes y teatros de la calle y me pregunté cómo sería la entrada del club los vampiros.

—¿Cómo se llama ese lugar al que vamos? —pregunté.

—En realidad no tiene nombre —dijo Darién—. Es una especie de local clandestino.

—Pero ¿cómo lo llama la gente? Los que no saben que es un club de vampiros. O incluso los que saben lo que es — pregunté.

Seguramente la gente podía oírme, pero ni bajé la voz ni omití la palabra «vampiro». Todo el mundo iba hablando por el móvil o andaba sumido en sus propios dramas como para prestarme atención. En su mayoría, echaban miradas furtivas

tanto a Darién como a sami.

—No lo sé —dijo Darién, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me parece que lo llaman «V» o algo por el estilo.

—No me parece un nombre muy creativo, que digamos.

—Sí, la verdad es que me imaginaba algo más sexy — coincidió sami.

—Es un club clandestino de vampiros —dijo Darién—. No necesita un nombre «creativo» para atraer al público.

—Tienes razón —reconoció sami.

—Pero aun así, esperaba más de ellos —dije.

Darién nos hizo girar al llegar a Hennepin, lo que nos alejó de las resplandecientes luces de un club gay que había en el otro lado de la calle. Seguía habiendo gente, pero mucha menos que antes. Sin tantas luces anunciando locales, las farolas amarillas apenas alumbraban la calle. Y daba incluso la sensación de que

el tráfico había desaparecido.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —anunció Darién, aminorando el paso. Me tendió la mano y no entendí qué quería, de modo que me quedé mirándolo—. Dame la mano. Tú estás conmigo yquiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

—De acuerdo. —Dejé que Darién me cogiera de la mano y miré a sami por encima del hombro para asegurarme de que no iba a gruñirme ni me atacaría por tocar a Darién.

—Lo tiene controlado —dijo Darién, bajando tanto el ritmo

que apenas caminábamos ya. sami andaba unos pasos por delante de nosotros. Darién habló casi en un murmullo—. Quédate a mi lado. E intenta no excitarte ni pensar en Endimión. Y si lo haces, búscame. Si alguien tiene que morderte, ese alguien seré yo.

—¿Eso tengo que tomármelo como una amenaza o como una promesa? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Como ambas cosas —dijo Darién riendo—. No. Lo

siento. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Voy a ser bueno. Tú limítate a permanecer a mi lado.

—Hablas como si todo esto fuera peligroso. —Sentía mariposas en el estómago y recordé la expresión de preocupación de lita—. ¿Por qué hemos venido si tanto riesgo

corremos?

—Sólo es un poco más peligroso que salir por ahí con nosotros —dijo Darién—. Pero necesitabas airearte y divertirte. Y no pienso permitir que te pase nada. De modo que... —Se encogió de hombros—. sami. Espera.

Darién se detuvo delante de una puerta de lo más normal cuando llevábamos recorrida media manzana. La farola máspróxima estaba apagada y el ambiente era tenebrosamente oscuro para tratarse del centro de la ciudad. Me apretó la mano

un instante y noté que su temperatura había subido algo, pero sin descontrolarse.

sami retrocedió hasta donde nos habíamos quedado y Darién le indicó con un ademán una puerta negra. sami arqueó las cejas y la abrió.

La puerta daba paso a un estrecho pasillo con una bombilla colgada del techo que desprendía un resplandor rojizo. Lo flanqueaban dos gigantescos gorilas que prácticamente nos bloqueaban el paso. Saludaron con un gesto de cabeza a sami y

a Darién, y su forma de mirarme al pasar por su lado me dio a entender que también eran vampiros. Me apresuré a dejarlos atrás.

Al final del pasillo, un brusco tramo de peldaños de cemento descendía hacia la negrura. La única iluminación de la escalera provenía de la bombilla roja que había junto a la puerta de entrada.

Nos adentramos en la más completa oscuridad, un hecho que no tenía que representar ningún problema para el público del local, pero que para mis raquíticos ojos humanos resultaba desorientador. Me aferré con fuerza a Darién, que no me soltaba para nada.

Oía el latido de la música, música electrónica heavy. Darién me dijo al oído que habíamos llegado al nivel principal, pero yo era incapaz de ver nada. Caminamos un poco más y Darién abrió por fin una puerta. Nos bañó al instante una fría luz azulada; las paredes retumbaban con la música. Teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en un sótano, los techos de la sala se elevaban de forma increíble por encima de la pista de baile. Había allí al menos quinientas personas aporreando el suelo, bailando como locas. Distinguía esbeltos brazos agitándose en el aire, cuerpos moviéndose con

delicadeza y perfección al son de la música. Jamás había visto gestos tan gráciles.

En el fondo de la sala había una barra con recubrimiento metálico y, a tenor de las botellas que se alineaban en la pared posterior, di por sentado que aquello era un bar de verdad, con bebidas alcohólicas para los humanos. Detrás de la barra, varios

hombres y mujeres tremendamente atractivos se dedicaban a servir copas. Todos los taburetes estaban ocupados y un montón de sudorosos humanos hacían cola en espera de ser atendidos.

Me volví en busca de sami, pero ya había desaparecido en la pista. Darién me sonrió y nos sumergimos entre el gentío para acompañarlo.

Todo el mundo era asombrosamente guapo. Me sonrió una muchacha con el pelo rubio platino cortado a lo chico y vi que en el cuello tenía la marca de un mordisco.

Darién se movía con agilidad y me esforcé en estar a su altura. No me soltó en ningún momento, manteniéndome pegada a él. Yo estaba encantada. El resplandor azul de la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos y su estado de felicidad resultaba contagioso. La velocidad del baile y la proximidad de Darién me pusieron a cien. Noté el contacto de otros cuerpos, la gente bailando a nuestro alrededor. Era casi como si estuvieran sobándome, pero supuse que me estaba imaginando cosas raras. Entonces sentí un pinchazo, como si alguien me rascara la nuca, y Darién dejó de bailar de repente.

Por suerte no me habían rascado lo suficiente como para que brotara sangre. Darién me rodeó con el brazo, y cuando levanté la mirada, vi que la muchedumbre se había apiñado a nuestro alrededor.

Darién me guió para abandonar la pista y cruzamos una puerta que daba acceso a otra sala. Noté que me tocaba alguien, unos dedos deslizándose suavemente por mi brazo, acariciándome casi. Miré hacia atrás, esperando que quien fuese que me había tocado se hubiese fundido ya entre el gentío, pero seguía allí. Sin bailar, sin moverse, simplemente mirándome. Era atractivo, y su brillante pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos de un negro hipnótico y abrasador. Y me sonreía

de un modo seductoramente diabólico,Me quedé paralizada, como sumida en un trance, y Darién tiró de mí. Sólo cuando me di cuenta de mi reacción, logré

apartar la vista. Los pulmones me ardían, recordándome que

tenía que seguir respirando.

La multitud se dispersó y la luz cambió de azul a un rojo

apagado. Cruzamos una puerta y accedimos a otra sala. Las paredes amortiguaban el sonido de la música. La sala era más pequeña que la anterior y su decoración recordaba más la de un bar o una cafetería que la de una discoteca. Salían de ella numerosas puertas y oscuros pasillos y estaba repleta de mullidos sofás.

En el sofá más cercano a nosotros había una mujer increíblemente bella, tumbada y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Llevaba un vestido de cuero negro tan ceñido que parecía imposible que pudiera moverse en su interior. Acurrucada en su

regazo, había una chica preciosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y observé un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por su cuello. La vampira me miró y me sonrió mientras se relamía la sangre que manchaba sus labios.

—Para —me murmuró Darién al oído.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, dejando de mirar a la vampira para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Por todos lados se desarrollaban escenas similares a la que acababa de ver en el sofá. Había gente (o vampiros) charlando,

simplemente; otros pegándose el lote. Pero había muchos alimentándose de humanos, sin esconderse de nada.

En cuanto detectaron nuestra presencia en la sala, todo el mundo se volvió para mirarnos. Los vampiros me clavaron sus fascinantes y asombrosas miradas. Me olvidé casi de respirar.

—Para —repitió Darién, y tiró de mí para que le prestara atención.

—¿Qué? —Levanté la vista hacia él.

—No mires a nadie —dijo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estás dejando que..., que te conquisten. —Miró alrededor por encima de mi cabeza. Supongo que empezaba a pensar que la idea de llevarme allí no había sido del todo

acertada—. No lo hagas.

—Lo siento —dije, aun sin saber muy bien cómo solucionar la situación.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo. Sólo... —Negó con la

cabeza—. Ven. —Me condujo hacia un rincón de la sala, hacia el sofá que encontró más vacío.

Me senté pegada a él. El otro extremo del sofá, al lado de Darién, lo ocupaba una chica cuyo pelo brillaba con un tono morado bajo aquella luz, y tenía los labios pintados de negro, Bebía el contenido de una copa de lo que parecía vino. Se volvió hacia nosotros. Me sonrió, básicamente a mí, y me mostró unos colmillos más pronunciados que los de Darién. Resultaban casi cómicos y me pregunté si serían naturales o si habría hecho alguna cosa para tenerlos así.

—Eres nueva aquí —ronroneó, dirigiéndose directamente a mí. Su voz era una mezcla de miel y helio.

—Sí —dije, y Darién me rodeó con el brazo.

—A ti sí que te he visto antes por aquí. —Lo miró entornando los ojos. Los tenía tan sumamente maquillados que parecía como si llevara una máscara. Se mordió el labio con precaución, para que los colmillos no le ocasionaran ningún daño, mientras intentaba ubicarlo—. ¿Hemos follado?

—No, te aseguro que no —respondió Darién rápidamente. Me puse tensa, aun sabiendo que tenía que impedir que el corazón me latiera con fuerza.

Jamás se me había ocurrido que Darién pudiera mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien. Suponía que los vampiros practicaban el sexo, que lita y Andreu tenían relaciones, y me había imaginado incluso la posibilidad de acostarme con Darién,

pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera suceder de verdad. De modo que Darién no sólo se había dedicado a morder a chicas en aquel local, sino que era probable que además se hubiera acostado con algunas de ellas.

—Es una pena —dijo la chica, y se quedó mirándome de

nuevo. Su sonrisa vaciló en cuanto se percató del cambio en mis pulsaciones—. Así que tú eres una chica de ésas.

—¿A qué tipo de chica te refieres? —pregunté, muy tensa.

—¿Dónde habrán quedado mis modales? —dijo riendo, con un frágil retintín, como el cristal cuando se hace añicos—. Ni siquiera me he presentado. Me llamo morgana. Me tendió la mano, a mí, única y exclusivamente. La cubría

uno de esos guantes de encaje sin dedos que Madonna solía llevar. Le cogí la mano y se la estreché.

—Yo soy serena. —Solté aquella mano tibia y levanté la vista hacia Darién—. Y éste es Darién.

—Darién. —Chasqueó la lengua y se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Nunca...?

—No —repitió algo nervioso.

—¿Estás seguro? —morgana tenía sus dudas—. Porque resulta que tengo una memoria excelente y juraría que tú y yo nos hemos liado. —Me guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo juguetón a darien en las costillas.

—Estoy bastante seguro —dijo Darién con frialdad.

—¡Sí! Hacías esa cosa...

—Para —le dijo darien sin apenas alzar la voz—. Sé lo que estás haciendo y quiero que pares. —morgana pestañeó con inocencia y Darién se dirigió entonces a mí—: La primera vez que lo ha dicho se te ha acelerado el corazón, y ahora insiste en ello con la intención de desbocártelo. Intenta provocarte.

—Late como una polilla atrapada en el interior de un frasco —dijo morgana con una melancólica sonrisa—. No puedo evitarlo. Es un sonido tan bello...

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo —dijo Darién, reconfortándome.

Me sonrojé y me acurruqué aún más a su lado. Incluso pese a la penumbra reinante, me daba cuenta de que morgana me miraba como si estuviera muerta de sed. Darién jamás permitiría que me sucediera nada y tampoco creía que esa mujer pretendiera matarme. Pero era evidente que quería saborear mi sangre, y la idea me producía escalofríos.

—¿Pensáis meteros en alguna de esas habitaciones? — Hizo un ademán en dirección a las negras puertas que rodeaban la sala y me pregunté qué serían aquellas habitaciones—. Mataría por mirar.

—Estamos bien así, gracias —dijo Darién.

morgana seguía sin quitarme los ojos de encima y se deslizó en el sofá para acercarse más a Darién y presionarse contra él.

Darién intentó apartarse, pero yo estaba ya en la punta del asiento y no quería aplastarme.

—Eres como un caramelito, ¿verdad? —dijo morgana, guiñándome de nuevo el ojo.

—Ya vale de cachondeo. —Darién se levantó y me arrastró con él. —Debe de ser verdad eso de que no nos liamos, pues de haberlo hecho no estarías ahora rechazándome —dijo riéndose

—. Hago cosas que cualquiera de vosotros dos sólo se imaginaría en sus mejores sueños.

—Pues vamos a perdérnoslo, gracias. —Darién me condujo

hacia la barra que había en un rincón y morgana nos siguió riéndose a carcajadas—. Lo siento. Ha sido una idea horrorosa. Jamás había venido aquí con un humano y la verdad es que no sabía lo que nos esperaba.

—No está tan mal —dije.

Cuando llegamos a la barra, Darién me obligó a situarme

delante de él, con mi barriga rozando la madera. Él se colocó detrás de mí y extendió los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Los vampiros lo habían asustado y quería protegerme.

Curiosamente, no me sentía en absoluto ansiosa, y eso que las emociones de Darién solían reflejarse siempre en mí. Aquella sala me sedaba de un modo extraño.

Cuando el camarero se acercó para preguntarnos qué queríamos, miró a Darién con perplejidad.

—Quiero una copa. Me da lo mismo de qué —le dijo

Darién, una respuesta que no hizo más que acrecentar la confusión del camarero—. ¿Tienes vodka por aquí?

—Ahí tienes toda la bebida que quieras —respondió el camarero, indicándole con un gesto la pista de baile. Me miró entonces a mí, y a continuación a Darién—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres una copa?

—Sí —dijo Darién y viendo que el camarero seguía

mirándome, añadió—: Está aquí sólo para mirar.

—Para gustos, colores, colega —dijo el camarero. Y se

marchó a preparar el combinado.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero nada. —Me rodeó con el brazo

y nos alejamos de la barra.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Ha sido una idea estúpida y nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo. —Y mientras me guiaba, miró con inquietud a su alrededor—. Todo el mundo te mira como... yo qué sé cómo.

—¿Y sami? —le pregunté. Estábamos a punto de abandonar la sala y adentrarnos en la pista de baile, donde Darién apenas podría oírme, de modo que me paré.

—Le enviaré un mensaje en cuanto estemos fuera —dijo Darién.

—No lo oirá. Hay demasiado ruido. Y en el caso de que lo

oyera, tampoco te respondería. Se lo está pasando en grande.

—Entonces lo dejaremos aquí y ya nos llamará cuando quiera irse —dijo Darién.

—¡No podemos abandonarlo aquí! —insistí. sami era un

vampiro, cierto, pero seguía siendo mi hermano pequeño y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo en su primera noche de juerga.

Darién intentó hacerme entrar en razón. Le solté la mano y me crucé de brazos. A nuestras espaldas, la vampira vestida de cuero negro, cuya acompañante seguía acurrucada en su regazo, soltó un silbido al ver mi pataleta y tanto Darién como yo nos volvimos para mirarla.

—¡Es una bomba! —dijo la vampira riendo; su carcajada,

sin embargo, era la típica risa abstraída de los que están colgados de verdad—. Con una así te sobra y te basta, ¿no?

—Me las apaño —le dijo Darién, pero me miró muy serio—.

serena... —No pienso dejar a sami aquí —insistí.

—Pues no pienso meterte ahí dentro para ir a buscarlo. — Observó la abarrotada pista e hizo una mueca. Atravesar la sala tampoco era tan complicado, y menos aún vadear por ella con toda aquella gente sobándome.

—Puedo vigilártela si lo necesitas —se ofreció la vampira. Dio unos cariñosos golpecitos a la chica acurrucada en su regazo

—. Sé muy bien lo que cuesta ahuyentar las moscas de la comida.

—Vigílala y nada más, ¿entendido? —le advirtió Darién.

—Que me muera aquí mismo si miento —dijo, levantando la mano como si jurara sobre la Biblia, mostrando sus largas uñas pintadas de negro.

—En seguida vuelvo. —Dudó un momento antes de irse, pero acto seguido me acarició las mejillas y me dio un beso veloz. Con la cara pegada a la mía, me susurró—: No permitas que nadie te toque.

—No lo permitiré.

—Así me gusta. —A regañadientes, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los contorsionados cuerpos de la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó mi vampira-canguro.

—serena. —Me armé de valor e intenté mantener la mirada

fija en ella y en la chica, y no en la sala abarrotada de vampiros

en la que me encontraba.

—járuka —dijo, y añadió, señalando a la chica—: Y ésta Es michiru. Es mía.

—Felicidades —dije con poca convicción, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

—Gracias —respondió járuka riendo—. Lo que tienes con

él es complicado —comentó, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta por donde se había marchado Darién—. ¿Por qué no te ha convertido?

—Es una situación difícil. —Me froté los brazos. La chica

acurrucada en el regazo de járuka se movió agitada y la vampira le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla—. ¿Por qué no has convertido tú a michiru?

—De hacerlo ya no podría seguir siendo mía —dijo járuka, aunque la miró con cierto cariño—. ¿Conoces el dicho: «¿Por qué comprar la vaca si puedes obtener la leche gratis?». Pues resulta que si comprara la vaca, ya no tendría más leche.

Quería a michiru por su sangre, por nada más.

—¿Por qué piensas entonces que Darién podría convertirme? —le pregunté.

—Te ama —respondió járuka, sorprendida—. Eso ya lo sabes. —Me moví incómoda en mi asiento pero no le respondí

—. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que tampoco te ordeña en ningún sentido. —Me miró entrecerrando sus legañosos ojos, evaluándome en serio por primera vez—. Estoy segura de que eres virgen en todos los aspectos.

—No del todo —repliqué, levantando la barbilla en un

gesto desafiante.

—¿No te ha mordido nunca?

—Ha probado mi sabor. —Y cuando le respondí aquello, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Y no te ha mordido? —preguntó, con un tono mezcla

de asombro e incredulidad—. Ese chico se reprime por alguna

razón. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo que acabe cayendo, y

con tanta contención, luego podría pasarse.

—Lo tenemos todo controlado —le aseguré con poco

convencimiento.

—Hola, muy buenas —dijo una voz profunda a mis

espaldas.

Me volví y vi al vampiro que me había tocado en la pista de

baile; sus ojos negros me abrasaron. Retiró un mechón de pelo

negro que le caía en la cara y me fijé en que llevaba las uñas

desagradablemente largas para ser un hombre.

—¡Es serena! —anunció morgana con su escalofriante risa. Se

levantó de su sofá y avanzó dando saltitos hacia nosotros,

deteniéndose tan cerca del vampiro que quedaron casi pegados

—. ¿No te parece un bombón?

—Dulce como un pastel —ronroneó él con un exagerado acento sureño que me recordó la escena en la que Hannibal Lecter se burla de Clarisse Starling en El silencio de los corderos. Se inclinó sobre mí, inspirando, y no se me ocurrió echarme atrás—. Respira, cariño.

Boqueé y llené los pulmones de preciado oxígeno. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciéndome aquel vampiro, pero era peor incluso que cualquier cosa que Endimión pudiera haberme hecho. Mi cabeza permanecía más o menos clara, pero mi cuerpo era incapaz de hacer nada, no podía ni respirar, ni pestañear, ni

moverme.

—¡Eres preciosa! —Esbozó una sonrisa hambrienta, y oí la

risilla de morgana a su lado.

—Déjala tranquila —dijo járuka. Salió en mi ayuda y noté

que su voz había adquirido fuerza y había perdido aquel tono confuso—. No es más que una niña y su novio está en la otra sala.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Se quedó mirándola y vislumbré una rabia primitiva en sus ojos.

—La ha dejado a su cargo —dijo morgana con una sonrisa afectada—. La ha dejado sola.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté yo cuando por fin recuperé la voz.

—¡Estás asustada! —Le hacía tanta gracia que parecía un mocoso excitado—. Lo único que pretendo es que seamos amigos. Tú, morgana y yo. —Extendió los brazos, como si pretendiese que me arrojase a ellos—. Relájate. Voy a

presentarme. Me llamo malachite.

—En realidad no se llama malachite —reveló morgana—, sino

malakay, pero no suena a difunto. —El vampiro la miró de reojo y morgana dio un paso atrás, forzando una sonrisa—. Pero confía

en mí, preciosidad, es un vampiro hecho y derecho.

—También lo soy yo —intervino járuka—. ¿Por qué no os

dedicáis a acosar a alguien con quien tengáis posibilidades? Esta chica no irá con vosotros a ningún lado.

—Me parece, járuka, que empiezas a chochear —le espetó malachite—. Porque no he mencionado nada sobre ir a ningún lado. Estamos simplemente manteniendo una agradable charla.

¿No es eso, serena?

—No tengo mucho de que hablar —dije.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y de modo irregular. Tanto morgana como malachite eran tremendamente atractivos, y lo sabían. —Es una belleza —murmuró malachite, en una voz casi inaudible—. Es tan delicada y está tan desesperada... Es como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña que bate sin cesar sus

diminutas alas... y no consigue salir de ahí.

—Veo que os van las metáforas relacionadas con insectos —susurré.

—Pues aquí tienes otra: «Bienvenida al salón», tal y como le dijo la araña a la mosca. —malachite sonrió, mostrándome los colmillos con toda la intención. Igual que los de morgana, eran más largos y afilados que los de Darién, y mucho más espeluznantes.

—Mi novio está aquí mismo y os matará —les advertí, jadeando—. Estoy al cargo de járuka, que se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

—¿Esa vieja arpía que anda siempre drogada? —malachite se echó a reír y se me acercó aún más—. járuka no va a hacer nada de nada. Para empezar, si le importaras algo a tu novio, jamás te habría traído aquí. Creo que lo que quería, precisamente, es que sucediera esto.

—No es verdad —dije, y noté sus ojos fijos en mi cuello.

—Oh, serena, me temo que esta vez has caído realmente en una trampa —me susurró, y cerré los ojos.

—¡malachite! —gritó járuka—. ¡michiru, puedes moverte! —

Y al instante se plantó a mi lado—. ¡Te he dicho que te largues!

—járuka, járuka —dijo morgana, apartándose de nosotros para ocuparse de járuka. malachite se enderezó un poco pero no se alejó de mí—. ¿No estás harta de esa agotada y vieja bolsa de sangre que llevas a todas partes contigo?

—Ahora no, morgana —dijo járuka, asqueada—. Sólo pretendo mantener a esta chica lejos de vuestras zarpas. No es vuestra. Por aquí hay chicas suficientes como para volverse loco.

—Y yo también estoy aquí, járuka —dijo morgana, pestañeando, rozando seductoramente su brazo contra el de járuka—. Sé perfectamente que andas siempre guarreando con tus muñequitas. Pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con una mujer de verdad?

morgana consiguió distraer a járuka un momento, el tiempo exacto que malachite necesitaba. Me rodeó con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que de repente me fue imposible respirar, moverme, ni tan siquiera gritar.

Se me llevó de allí de un modo veloz y repugnante. Notaba el viento alborotándome el pelo, la cara aplastada contra sus inquebrantables músculos pectorales. Si no me soltaba pronto, acabaría asfixiada.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Me soltó, y en cuanto pude coger aire, empecé a gritar. malachite me dejó caer sobre el suelo de cemento de un estrecho y tenebroso pasillo. Se sentó en el suelo a escasa distancia de mí. Darién estaba de pie entre los dos. Al otro lado de malachite, sami bloqueaba la puerta de acceso al club por donde acabábamos de salir y, detrás de él, se oían los gruñidos de járuka. —Levántate —dijo Darién con la voz temblando de contención, y malachite se incorporó—. Lárgate de aquí antes de que te raje el cuello.

—¡Si no querías compartirla no deberías haberla traído! — gritó malachite, casi quejumbrosamente, sami avanzó hacia él, pero járuka lo sujetó por los brazos y lo retuvo. malachite se escabulló entre ellos y desapareció corriendo.

Darién lo siguió con la mirada durante un segundo, pero antes de que járuka soltase a sami, se volvió para arrodillarse a mi lado. Me tocó la frente y sopló, desasosegado. Con gran esfuerzo, apartó la mirada para echarme un vistazo general.

Respiraba de manera entrecortada, y empecé a sentir una sensación de hambriento pánico que no lograba comprender.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Darién.

—Sí —dije, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy bien. —Cuando retiró la mano de mi frente me di cuenta de que le temblaba y vi entonces una mancha oscura en sus dedos—. Estás sangrando.

—Oh, no —musité.

—serena... ¿confías en mí? —Darién me miró fijamente.

Asentí—. Bien. —Se inclinó y me dio un delicado beso en la frente. sami gritó en señal de protesta, pero járuka lo contuvo.

Sentí la boca de Darién sobre mi herida, y aquel simple contacto me provocó escalofríos de placer en todo el cuerpo. Me deseaba de tal modo que resultaba casi insoportable. Gemí, y Darién se apartó de mí, jadeando trabajosamente.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —gritó sami.

—¡Tenía que detener la hemorragia! —Darién se relamió y me miró con una expresión hambrienta—. Mi saliva acelerará la cicatrización.

—Llévatela de aquí por la puerta de atrás —dijo járuka, que parecía mucho más preocupada incluso que yo—. Será más fácil que cruzar todo el local. Y es que no podía estar ni preocupada ni asustada. Darién me abrumaba con su sed, y me moría por corresponderle.

Me incorporé hasta quedarme sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, vagamente consciente de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Darién se agachó en cuclillas delante de mí, pegado a la pared opuesta, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Sabía que estaba obligándose a permanecer allí quieto, mientras que lo único que yo deseaba era que su fuerza de voluntad se quebrantase.

—¡Darién! —dijo sami, y me agarró por el brazo para tirar de mí y levantarme del suelo. Aún no había asimilado la magnitud de su fuerza y tuve suerte de que no me arrancara el brazo.

—Lo siento —farfulló Darién, incorporándose. sami había conseguido sacarnos de aquel estado de trance, pero seguíamos aturdidos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo sami, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —dijo Darién, pero no mostraba indicios de moverse yContinuó mirándome en silencio, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse—. Yo... La verdad es que no sé dónde está la puerta de atrás.

—Demonios —dijo járuka, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pasó corriendo entre nosotros; su melena me rozaba la piel como un paño de seda—. Coge a la chica. Tenemos que darnos prisa. —Había despegado a propulsión, volaba sin motor sobre sus botas altas.

Seguir su ritmo era imposible y estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando sami intentó cogerme en brazos. Darién tuvo la misma idea justo en el mismo momento, y chocaron entre sí.

—Me ocupo yo. —Darién me cogió en brazos antes de que

sami pudiera impedírselo.

—Sólo te pido que vayas con cuidado —le advirtió sami.

Darién echó a correr detrás de járuka. Recorrimos a toda velocidad serpenteantes pasillos, un intrincado laberinto subterráneo. O al menos ésa fue la impresión que me dio, pues estaba tremendamente oscuro.

De pronto cruzamos un par de robustas puertas. Salimos al exterior y ascendimos un tramo de peldaños de cemento hasta alcanzar la acera.

Darién me dejó en el suelo en cuanto llegamos arriba. Miré a mi alrededor. Vi el resplandor de la marquesina de Barfly, pero estábamos escondidos en un callejón, al lado de una escalera que antes me había pasado por alto.

járuka estaba esperándonos, con los brazos cruzados de tal modo que hacían aún más evidente su exuberante pecho. El resplandor de la luna se colaba entre los edificios, iluminando su rostro, y descubrí que era aún más exquisita de lo que me

imaginaba.

—Gracias —le dijo Darién. Se alejó un poco de mí, pues en aquel momento no confiaba ni en sí mismo.

—Tienes que ir con cuidado —le advirtió járuka—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traerla aquí?

—No lo sé. —Se rascó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo—. Jamás había venido acompañado y nunca me dio la impresión de que las chicas que hay por aquí corrieran algún peligro. —Eso es porque son prostitutas. —járuka miraba a Darién

como si fuera tonto. él le arreó un puntapié a una botella vacía a modo de respuesta—. ¡Se dejan morder por los vampiros! Seguramente no habrías tenido problemas de haber estado dispuesto a compartirla.

—Pero ¿qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó sami.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —dije, negando con la

cabeza—. Había un par de vampiros, morgana y malachite. Y se

fijaron en mí. Y se me echaron encima en cuanto Darién se fue a buscarte.

—¿Y tú dónde te habías metido? —Darién levantó la cabeza para mirar a sami—. Habías desaparecido.

—Estaba bailando —dijo sami—. ¡No tenía ni idea de que en cuestión de diez minutos tendríamos que salir corriendo porque ni se te había pasado por la cabeza que entrar en un bar de vampiros con una humana no era una buena idea!

—Eso solucionadlo después, chicos —dijo járuka, interrumpiéndolos—. Ahora deberíais largaros de aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Darién—. Gracias. No te imaginas hasta qué punto valoro lo que has hecho esta noche por nosotros.

—Sí, bueno... He hecho lo que he podido. —járuka acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de indiferencia, pero su expresión se tornó más seria—. Y ahora, apresúrate a

convertirla, a menos que estés dispuesto a enterrarla.

—Es complicado —replicó Darién, exasperado, y supe entonces que le había tocado la misma fibra sensible que a mí.

—Tal vez, pero la muerte sí que es sencilla. —Señaló hacia la salida del callejón—. Y ahora largaos de aquí.

—Gracias —repitió Darién.

—Gracias —dije también.

—Cuídate, pequeña. —járuka me sonrió antes de desaparecer de nuevo escaleras abajo, sumergiéndose en la negrura del clandestino club de vampiros.

Darién me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos al coche. Era la hora de cierre de las discotecas y las calles estaban más concurridas que antes. Yo caminaba entre sami y Darién. Sami examinaba minuciosamente la muchedumbre, como si hubiera

posibilidades de que otro vampiro fuera a atacarnos en medio de una calle tan concurrida.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos al coche.

—Ha sido divertido —dijo sami en cuanto se dejó caer en el asiento de atrás.

—Lo siento mucho. —Darién puso el coche en marcha sin mirarme—. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.

—No pasa nada —dije para tranquilizarlo—. Todos

estamos bien. Y ha sido una noche de lo más interesante. He aprendido un par de cosas, y eso siempre está bien.

—Hay maneras más fáciles de aprender —objetó Darién.

—¡Yo lo he pasado genial! —dijo sami de pronto—. Hasta lo del suceso en que casi matan a serena, claro está. Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia. Pero la huida sí que ha estado bien. Me he sentido como Matt Damon.

—¿Y de qué huye Matt Damon? —Me volví hacia el asiento de atrás y mi hermano me ofreció una sonrisa ladeada.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero me he sentido como él —dijo sami, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era un giro de ciento ochenta grados con respecto a su anterior forma de ser. Antes, todo lo que yo hacía le ponía nervioso y lo asustaba, y ahora que había estado a punto de morir asesinada, bromeaba sobre el tema de camino de vuelta a

casa. Seguía siendo dulce y excéntrico, pero sus inseguridades y sus paranoias habían desaparecido por completo.

—Suerte que has venido en pijama —dijo Darién cuando ya estábamos cerca de su casa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque esta noche la pasarás en casa. —Tragó saliva yme miró con el rabillo del ojo—. Quiero que te quedes. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece bien —dije, con un gesto afirmativo.

—Vaya, una fiesta de pijamas —dijo sami, pero Darién ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa.

La noche lo había dejado muy afectado. Además de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que contárselo a lita. Incluso yo temía que llegara aquel momento, y eso que no había hecho nada malo. Ni tampoco Darién, de hecho, aunque nadie lo entendería así.

Después de que lita le echara el sermón a Darién por su conducta negligente, lloró pensando en lo que me podría haber sucedido y me abrazó con fuerza, con la voz de Etta James de fondo. Darién se escondió no sé dónde y sami intentó restarle

importancia al asunto.

Al final, nos duchamos y nos fuimos a la cama. No sabía si los demás habían conseguido conciliar el sueño, pero yo me sentía fatal. Tal vez fuera la adrenalina de la noche, o aquel aluvión de nuevas preguntas que daban vueltas sin cesar en mi

cabeza.

Después de haber visto tantas vampiras bellísimas en el club, estaba segura de que Darién se había liado al menos con un par de ellas, bien por cuestión de sexo, bien por cuestión de sangre.

Tal y como lita había apuntado antes de que nos marcháramos, los vampiros y los hombres sólo piensan en una cosa, y aunque con ello había tratado de dar a entender que los vampiros sólo deseaban sangre, yo no podía olvidar que Darién no

había descartado por completo su parte de hombre.

En teoría, aquello tendría que carecer de importancia para mí, pues no estábamos juntos, y, aunque lo estuviéramos, sus relaciones habían tenido lugar hacía mucho tiempo. O al menos, se habían producido antes de que nos conociéramos, y la verdad

era que no podía culparlo de no ser clarividente. Pero yo era virgen en prácticamente todos los sentidos (salvo por la ocasión en que me mordió Endimión y por la otranoche, cuando yaten hizo aquella incursión). Me intimidaba la

idea de estar con alguien mucho más experimentado que yo.

Además, Darién había probado mi sangre en el club y se había vuelto loco de deseo. Al final, me di por vencida y bajé. sami dormía en la habitación contigua a la mía, así que caminé de puntillas para no despertarlo. El oído de mi hermano

se había agudizado de manera tremenda y le costaba dormir. Por ello se había instalado en el cuarto una máquina que emitía un constante ruido de fondo.

A pesar de que eran las siete de la mañana pasadas, las cortinas de la casa estaban corridas para que no entrara la luz del día. El ambiente era negro como el carbón con la excepción de la habitación de Darién, donde me habían instalado una

lamparilla nocturna.

Conseguí bajar la escalera sin hacer ruido, aunque me golpeé tres veces en el dedo gordo del pie. Sabía que no lograría llegar más lejos sin ayuda, de manera que decidí darle al interruptor que había a los pies de la escalera y encendí la luz de

la cocina. De ese modo logré orientarme y dirigirme al salón. La tenue luz no perturbó el sueño de Darién, que dormía acurrucado en el sofá debajo de un edredón de tonos oscuros.

luna dormía en el suelo a su lado, pero levantó la cabeza y empezó a mover el rabo con alegría en cuanto me vio entrar.

—¿Darién? —susurré—. ¿Darién?

—¿Qué? —refunfuñó él, moviendo la cabeza. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hablando con alguien, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándome—. ¿serena? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todo va bien. —Me senté en un extremo del sofá, a sus pies—. Pero no consigo dormir.

—¿No? —Darién se movió un poco para verme mejor—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé. —Me acomodé en el sofá, doblé las piernas y acerqué las rodillas a mi cuerpo.

—¿Es por lo que ha pasado esta noche? —preguntó Darién.

No le respondí de inmediato—. No tienes por qué tener miedo

de nada, serena. Jamás te harán ningún daño, y mucho menos

fuera del club. Además, nunca más volveremos allí.

—No, no es eso —dije, negando con la cabeza—. No

tengo miedo. Es decir, eso no me da miedo. Sé que ni tú ni sami

permitiríais que me sucediera nada malo y, de todos modos, parecían unos fracasados.

—Lo eran —dijo Darién, muy serio—. Y entonces ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—No lo sé. —Suspiré e intenté poner orden en mi cabeza para expresar correctamente lo que quería decirle—. Tal vez «miedo» no sea la palabra adecuada. Sólo que... ¿Los conocías? ¿Conocías a alguno de los vampiros que había allí dentro? —No, creo que no. A alguno sí que lo tenía visto, pero no tengo relación con ninguno de ellos. La verdad es que ese ambiente no me va. —Se incorporó un poco más y, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, adiviné su expresión de preocupación y

confusión—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé. Todos aquellos vampiros eran tan... atractivos. járuka parece una diosa, y ni siquiera morgana, a pesar del estúpido maquillaje que llevaba, podía esconder lo guapa que era.

—Oh, vamos. —Empezó a atar cabos y puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo apenas les presto atención. Además, habrás comprobado que has sido la sensación del local.

—Eso es otra cosa. —Pasé el tema por alto—. Y no me quejo de que quisieran ligar contigo. Simplemente me preguntaba... si tú... —Me retorcí incómoda, sólo decirlo se me hacía complicadísimo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darién—. Creo que morgana tenía razón. Es posible que la hubiera visto por ahí, pero todo lo que dijo fue única y exclusivamente para provocarte. Jamás hemos hecho nada.

—Lo sé. —Me estremecí de frío, tal vez mi pantaloncito corto con estampado infantil no era la mejor vestimenta para aquel lugar.

—Tápate un poco. —Empujó el edredón con los pies y me desplacé un poco hacia él para poder acurrucarme debajo del edredón. Cuando sentí el contacto de su pierna contra mi muslo, llegué a la conclusión de que ya me había acercado suficiente.

—¿Ves por qué me pongo pijama largo?

—¿Y tú ves para lo que están hechas las mantas? —dijo riendo Darién.

—De todos modos, ¿para qué necesitas tú una manta? — le pregunté, y se quedó mirándome como si yo fuera idiota—. Me refiero a que os encanta el frío. ¿Por qué necesitáis taparos?

—La fuerza de la costumbre, supongo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo sé. La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado. Sólo lo hago cuando me meto en la cama. ¿Por qué? ¿Te fastidia?

—¿Por qué tendría que fastidiarme?

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡No sé por qué te fastidian determinadas

cosas! —dijo con un suspiro.

—Anda ya. Sabes perfectamente por qué ciertas cosas me fastidian. —El frío se me estaba pasando, pero igualmente me tapé con el edredón hasta el cuello.

—Vale, vale. —Se rascó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Qué es

lo que te ha fastidiado esta noche? ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—No... —Decidí soltarlo—. ¿Te has acostado con alguno

de ellos?

—¿Es ahí adonde querías llegar?

—Sí. —Me ruboricé, sorprendida. Me di cuenta de que le parecía una estupidez, aunque no entendía por qué—. Quiero decir que si tú..., tú..., no sé cómo... —Me sumergí todavía más bajo el edredón con el deseo de poder desaparecer por

completo—. ¿Los vampiros tenéis relaciones sexuales?

—Sí —dijo Darién riendo, y se enderezó un poco más—. Sí,

sí que tenemos. Yo las tengo, sí. Como humano y como vampiro, aunque seguramente no tantas como te imaginas.

—No sé cuántas me imagino —reconocí. Mi cabeza

vacilaba en torno a una cifra que oscilaba entre una y un millón, pero no llegaba a acertarla—. ¿Cuántas te imaginas que me imagino?

—¿De verdad te apetece tener esta conversación? —me preguntó muy serio—. Yo estoy dispuesto a tenerla, pero... ¿de verdad quieres hablar sobre esto?

—No sé nada en absoluto sobre tu historial de relaciones, y me gustaría conocerlo —dije, asomando los ojos por encima del edredón.

—Me parece que estás aterrorizada de antemano.

—Porque no sé qué es lo que voy a averiguar. —Lo miré un instante a los ojos antes de bajar la vista.

—No es tan horrible —dijo, pero la punzada que sentía en la boca del estómago no hizo más que agudizarse con su comentario. Que el tema le pusiera nervioso no hacía más que empeorar la cosa.

—Bueno... ¿qué te parecería darme una cifra aproximada?

—Oh —refunfuñó Darién—. Eso no sería una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sería engañoso.

—¿Engañoso? —Enarqué una ceja y Darién se recostó en el sofá, claudicando por fin.

—Está bien. —Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. El caso es que salí con una chica desde los catorce hasta los veinte años. Me refiero con ello a que fue la única chica con la que estuve durante mis tiempos en el instituto. Después cortamos. Luego salí con otra chica unos cuatro meses, y eso es todo.

Como mortal mantuve amistad con un montón de chicas, pero sin nada más de por medio. Por lo tanto, como humano sólo estuve con dos chicas. Eso es todo.

—¿Y después? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Después de experimentar el cambio fue como si de repente todas las chicas me desearan, e incluso alguna que otra vampira que estaba como un tren. Ya sabes que cuando eres nuevo en esto, te parece que todos los vampiros están como un tren. —Se rascó la cabeza y cambió de posición.

¿Recuerdas que te explicamos que al principio tienes más hambre de lo normal? ¿Que sami, por ejemplo, piensa que tiene necesidad de comer a cada hora cuando en realidad no es así? ¿Y que todas tus emociones están de lo más exacerbadas?

Bueno..., pues... —Se cortó. No, no quiero hablar de esto —decidió Darién, rascándose el ojo y negando con la cabeza—. No es tan horrible. Te lo digo

sinceramente. Y no quiero que pienses que soy así. Porque no lo soy.

Quiero decir, que nunca lo fui. Como humano, sólo mantuve relaciones sexuales en el seno de una relación formal, y en el transcurso de los últimos catorce años apenas he hecho nada. Por lo tanto, no quiero que se me juzgue por el primer par

de años, cuando era un joven estúpido. ¿Me entiendes?

—El hecho de que no me lo digas me asusta aún más — dije—. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿De mil chicas, o algo de ese calibre?

—¡No, no, claro que no! —insistió Darién, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Serían unas..., unas veinte chicas. Creo que fueron algo así como unas quince chicas y seis vampiras. Creo. Me parece. Lo siento. —Se ruborizó avergonzado.

Lo siento. No sabía... No sé. —Apartó la vista y movió la

cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ahora no soy así. Eso fue sólo

durante el período de aceptación de mi nueva condición de vampiro, de acostumbrarme a estar bueno y ser sexy como nunca antes lo había sido.

—Entiendo. —Tragué saliva. No estaba tan mal, pero tampoco estaba tan bien como me esperaba. Cualquier cosa por debajo de cinco habría estado bien para mí.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—No, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué sentirlo. No hiciste nada malo. —Apreté las rodillas contra mi pecho, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Y..., y... ¿has tenido alguna relación desde que hiciste el cambio?

—Una, más o menos —dijo Darién, aparentemente más cómodo con esta pregunta—. Hará un par de años. Pero aparte de eso, he mantenido el celibato durante los últimos catorce años. De modo que me parece que eso cuenta para algo, ¿no?

—Mmm... —Me negué a confirmar o a negar su insinuación, pues no estaba del todo segura—. ¿Por qué paraste?

—¿Parar el qué?

—Tuviste relaciones sexuales con muchas chicas y después te pasaste al celibato. ¿Por qué? —Intenté concentrarme en el hecho de que eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo y en que después lo había dejado. No tenía nada que ver con el típico

playboy rico que se dedica a salir y a ligar con tías buenas simplemente porque puede permitírselo.

—Era aburrido. Yo no era así y no me sentía bien con ello —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame tu historial.

—Yo no tengo historial —dije, y se echó a reír—. ¿Qué pasa? No lo tengo.

—¿De verdad? —Darién me miró muy serio—. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que la otra noche te fui a buscar y te lo habías estado montando con un tío.

—Pues eso es todo. No hay nada más que contar. Puse mala cara sólo de pensar en ello y me sentí fatal por tener que hablar del tema estando sobria. Independientemente de cuál fuera nuestra situación, me sentía como si le hubiese sido infiel y me parecía una estupidez sin sentido. Juré para mis

adentros no volver a beber alcohol nunca más.

—¿Ésa ha sido la única vez que te has besado con un chico? ¿Excepto conmigo... o con Endimión? —Estaba dudoso, y mi indecisión lo ponía nervioso. No entendía que de verdad no había nada más que contar.

—No, me había besado con otros chicos —reconocí—.

Pero siempre ha sido exactamente igual. Iba a una fiesta con mina y conocía un chico con el que me daba unos besos. Pero nunca pasó de eso. Habré besado a un par de chicos después de haber bebido un poco. Punto final.

—¿De verdad? —Había pasado de escéptico a perplejo.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

—No lo sé. —Volvió a recostarse en el sofá y frunció el ceño—. Supongo que lo que sucede es que soy parcial.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Me volví hasta

quedarme casi de cara a él, y con el movimiento rocé de nuevo su pierna con la rodilla.

—Veamos... —Darién rió con nerviosismo, un hecho que no afectaba en absoluto ni la perfección de aquel sonido, ni los escalofríos de felicidad que me provocaba—. Esta noche, por ejemplo, cuando has entrado en la discoteca, todo el mundo se

volvía a mirarte. Eres irresistible.

—Eso es distinto —dije—. Eso se debe a mi sangre.

Y en cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras, me di angustiosamente cuenta de una cosa. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón y me quedé blanca.

—¿Qué? —Se acercó más a mí, sin saber muy bien si debía acariciarme y consolarme o si hacerlo sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

—Es mi sangre. —Me mordí el interior de la mejilla

mientras elaboraba mentalmente mi respuesta—. Es eso,

¿verdad? Es por eso que tú... Darién se sentía atraído por mí por la misma razón que Endimión, pero a un nivel completamente distinto. Y a diferencia de su

hermano, que estaba vinculado a mí pasase lo que pasase, la atracción que sentía Darién desaparecería en cuanto yo realizase el

cambio. Mi sangre dejaría de oler con la misma dulzura y todo mi atractivo se esfumaría.

—¡Es simplemente una consecuencia de mi olor, de mi sabor, de ese estúpido latir de mi corazón!

—¡No! —darien estaba ofendido—. ¡No! ¡Todo eso no

tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti!

—Entré en una sala llena de gente atractiva y todos se volvieron para mirarme a mí..., a mí, que soy de lo más normal y vulgar. —Me subió un nudo a la garganta que me hacía muy difícil seguir hablando—. Lo único que me convierte en

irresistible para ellos, para ti, es mi sangre.

—¡serena! —Se incorporó del todo y me miró a los ojos—. De acuerdo, está bien, ¿quieres la verdad? ¡Sí! La parte de vampiro que hay en mí desea tu sangre, mucho más de lo que nunca serías capaz de imaginarte. Pero si sólo fuera eso, te habría mordido hace ya mucho tiempo o, simplemente, me habría olvidado de ti. He estado

hambriento. He saboreado cosas mejores que tú, ¿entendido? Tal vez, en el mundo de los vampiros, seas el equivalente a un vino estupendo, pero no el mejor y, a buen seguro, no eres el único vino de la bodega.

—¿Dices todo esto para que me sienta mejor? Porque no lo has conseguido —murmuré, y Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo único que digo es que tu sangre no es tan fabulosa —dijo Darién—. No es lo único que me vincula a ti. De ser así, no desearía de esta manera que realizaras el cambio; me muero de ganas de que lo hagas. Eres tú, y no tu sangre, lo que

es fabuloso para mí.

—¿De verdad te mueres de ganas de que realice el cambio? —Lo miré esperanzada, mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Bromeas? —Darién se echó a reír—. Me muero por

besarte. —Los humanos sabemos besar tan bien como tú, ¿lo

sabías? —Me incliné hacia él y, pese a que no se acercó a mí, tampoco mostró indicios de apartarse. Su respiración se había vuelto más profunda y su mirada se encontró con la mía, tratando de oponer resistencia.

Me acercó la mano a la mejilla, su pulgar me acarició la piel, y se inclinó para besarme. Estoy segura de que su intención era que fuera un beso dulce y breve, pero siempre que me tocaba, encendía algo en mi interior que era incapaz de

controlar. Enlacé las manos por detrás de su cuello y lo besé con

avaricia, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de su lengua

contra la mía.

Me recorrió el cuerpo un increíble hormigueo y sentí mariposas en el estómago. Darién se sentó recto en el sofá y me aposenté sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, abrasándome la piel.

Me besó con desesperación, como si dejar de hacerlo le aterrorizase. Hundí los dedos en su cabello para acercarlo a mí tanto como pudiera.

Dejé de besarlo sólo para quitarle la camiseta. Me miró inquisitivamente, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, acerqué de nuevo mi boca a la suya. Sus dedos se clavaron hambrientos en mi

cuerpo.

Una deliciosa neblina ofuscó mi mente y caí en la cuenta de que aún podíamos tener más intimidad que la que estábamos compartiendo en aquel momento. Con él, además, había más de una manera de conseguirlo, y ambas resultaban tremendamente tentadoras. Sabía, por la sensación de sus labios deslizándose

por mi cuello, cuál era la que él prefería, aunque yo deseaba la que menos probabilidades presentaba de acercarnos a la muerte.

Deslicé los dedos por debajo de su ropa interior y darien exhaló un gemido de sorpresa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

—Siento interrumpiros, pero he pensado que sería mejor que supierais que ya estoy de vuelta en casa. —La voz profunda De Andreu retumbó en el salón. Miré por encima del hombro y vi su silueta perfilada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Oh, mierda —gruñó Darién.

Dejamos de besarnos y me senté a su lado. Darién cogió el edredón para taparnos, me rodeó con el brazo y me acurruqué contra él. Escondí la cabeza debajo de su hombro e intenté ocultarme bajo la colcha.

—¿Acaso estás empeñado en matarla? —preguntó Andreu, con expresión fatigada.

Darién bajó la vista en lugar de responder y Andreu encendió las luces del salón. Tomó asiento en el sillón, frente a nosotros. Se acomodó y cruzó la pierna por encima de la rodilla.

—¿Y bien? —Andreu nos miraba con impaciencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darién, y me apretujé aún más contra él.

—Estoy esperando que me cuentes qué te pasa. —Andreu apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano y miró a Darién con aire solemne

—. ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo con todo esto?

—No-no lo sé —respondió Darién, tartamudeando y rascándose la coronilla—. No pensaba nada, la verdad. Sólo nos lo estábamos pasando bien.

—¿Es ésta tu respuesta, tanto para esto como para tu idea de llevarla al club? —le preguntó Andreu, y Darién asintió—. Ya veo.

—No estábamos... —Darién hizo un gesto en dirección a mí, pero vaciló en seguida—. No hemos hecho nada. Lo tenía todo controlado.

—Darién, no me gusta en absoluto tener que decírtelo, pero me parece que no controlas en absoluto nada que tenga que ver con serena —dijo Andreu con sequedad—. Sinceramente, ¿qué crees que habría pasado de no haber llegado yo en este preciso momento? ¿Crees que habrías sido capaz de detenerte a tiempo? —Darién se estremeció y se apartó de mí.

—La he cagado —dijo Darién con un suspiro—. Ya lo he entendido. Siempre la cago. Pero no es necesario que me lo refriegues por la cara.

—¿Crees que es ésa mi intención? —dijo Andreu, ofendido —. Sólo trato de que los dos sigáis con vida.

—Conmigo está segura.

—¿Segura en un club de vampiros? ¿De verdad piensas eso? —Andreu enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Has olvidado ya lo que te sucedió cuando eras humano? Estuviste a punto de morir. Por mucho que los vampiros intentemos llevar

una vida civilizada, sabes muy bien de qué somos capaces.

—A sami le apetecía ir y serena tenía ganas de salir y divertirse un poco. —Darién cambió de posición y el contacto físico entre nosotros se esfumó por completo. Varios

centímetros de fría distancia nos separaban al uno del otro—. Yo había ido otras veces, y sabía que allí van humanos y no les pasa nada.

—Destrozarlo todo cuesta muy poco —dijo Andreu en voz baja—. serena es muy frágil.

—Y entonces ¿por qué no podemos convertirla en vampira? —preguntó Darién quejumbrosamente—. Así nadie tendría que preocuparse de que yo acabara matándola sin querer. —Sabes bien que en estos momentos eso no es posible — dijo Andreu, frotándose los ojos de puro agotamiento.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Darién.

—Porque sami es demasiado joven. Los vampiros jóvenes son muy peligrosos. —Andreu suspiró—. Para que un vampiro no se transforme en un ser horripilante es necesario encarrilarlo adecuadamente. Nuestra supervivencia depende de la moralidad y la contención. Poseemos poder y fuerza suficientes para destruir cualquier cosa, y por ello estamos obligados a vivir con moderación.

—¡Pero somos suficientes! —insistió Darién, cada vez más frustrado—. Somos tres para ellos dos. ¡Nos apañaríamos la mar de bien!

—Hablas así porque tú ya naciste aquí —replicó Andreu con un tono de voz que era una mezcla de cariño y cansancio—. Siempre nos has visto estables, comprensivos y tranquilos. Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo es la convivencia de muchos vampiros sin un liderazgo fuerte y claro. Has tenido una vida privilegiada y eso es lo que das por sentado.

—Serían simplemente dos vampiros más —dijo Darién, indignado.

—¡Basta con uno, Darién! —andriu levantó la voz y me encogí de miedo—. Yo he sido testigo de lo que puede pasar y no lo quiero para ninguno de nosotros.

—Pero... —dije yo sumisamente, asomando la nariz por encima del edredón—. Que haya sucedido en otra parte no significa que vaya a suceder también aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que lita te ha explicado lo privilegiado de tu posición en todo esto. —Andreu me miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños—. Eres uno de los poquísimos humanos con posibilidad de elegir este tipo de vida. Los demás nos vimos obligados a aceptarla.

—Me lo ha explicado, sí —dije. —Te explicó también la familia que tuvo que abandonar y lo duro que fue para ella. —Andreu apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza—. Pero no te contó nada acerca de mi familia ni sobre mis orígenes. ¿Correcto?

—Creo que mencionó que naciste en Inglaterra, pero eso fue todo. —Miré a Darién en busca de ayuda, pero él contemplaba absorto a Andreu. La forma de hablar de Andreu resultaba cautivadora, incluso para los demás vampiros.

—Nací en las afueras de Londres en 1674 —dijo Andreu—. Cuando contaba quince años, ya habían muerto mi padre, mi madre y dos de mis hermanos, circunstancia que me dejó al cargo de una hermana de siete años y también de la granja familiar. Pero nos las arreglamos para salir adelante y conseguí formar una familia. Me casé a los diecisiete años y tuve cuatro hijos.

—¿Tenías hijos? —pregunté. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera haberse casado o tenido hijos.

—Dos niños y dos niñas. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que desapareció en un instante—. Llevábamos una vida tranquila y feliz, pero, por desgracia, las cualidades que dieron prosperidad a mi familia me hicieron atractivo de cara a los demás. Era un hombre fuerte, trabajador y diligente. Una noche se presentó en casa un hombre pidiendo cena y alojamiento a cambio de dinero. Vivíamos en el campo y era bastante habitual que los viajeros cansados hicieran una pausa en nuestra casa. Era una costumbre que le gustaba a mi hermana, pues estaba en edad de merecer y no había encontrado aún pretendiente, El hombre se presentó como rubeus, parecía acomodado y era atractivo, de manera que le dije a mi hermana que se ocupara de él, con la esperanza de que la mirara con buenos ojos. —Bajó la vista, recordando los hechos con intensidad, y después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lo instalamos en la habitación que quedaba en la parte posterior de la casa, y comentó que estaba hambriento. Le envié a mi hermana con un tazón de sopa y, viendo que no regresaba, fui a ver qué pasaba. —Andreu hizo una pausa—. Encontré a rubeus junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche oscura, y vi a mi hermana tendida en el suelo, inmóvil. La había dejado sin vida, Me dispuse a atacarlo como fuera, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y me aventajó en seguida. Alabó mi valentía y mi fortaleza y me obligó luego a beber su sangre. —Andreu hizo una mueca, Su sangre hizo mella en mí antes de que alcanzara a comprender qué sucedía. Me arrastró fuera de casa. Transformado en vampiro y recuperadas mis fuerzas, me enfrenté a él e intenté matarlo. Le pedí que me dejara marchar. Pero se negó, argumentando que necesitaba un compañero y alguien que trabajara para él; por lo visto, yo encajaba a la perfección con lo que andaba buscando, Continué peleándome con él, y al final se hartó de mí. Me encerró en los sótanos de su castillo y me encadenó. Me tuvo tres semanas sin darme de comer y, como era un vampiro joven, estaba muerto de hambre. —El rostro de Andreu se había convertido en una máscara carente de cualquier emoción—. Después, me llevó a mi casa y me dejó en libertad, Desesperado de sed, mordí a mi propia esposa. Mis hijos lograron escapar antes de que cayera sobre ellos, pero no antes de presenciar cómo mataba a su madre, Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, volví al castillo de rubeus. —Su expresión cambió y se agitó inquieto en el sofá. Vi que intentaba olvidar aquel recuerdo—. Dejé que me esclavizara con la condición de que nunca jamás volviera a soltarme. Yo no confiaba en absoluto en el monstruo en que me había convertido y tampoco sabía cómo acabar con mi vida, Con el tiempo, rubeus fue trayendo a otros vampiros, convertidos por los mismos motivos que yo y con la esperanza

de que me ayudaran a trabajar. Siempre estaba ampliando el

castillo y viajando y le gustaba llevar una vida de lujo y placer. Hice absolutamente de todo por él, incluso cosas que jamás imaginaríais que alguien se atrevería a pedir a un hombre. — Contuvo un escalofrío.

La vida con los demás vampiros era caótica —prosiguió

Andreu—. Eran monstruos fanáticos y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran todos destruyéndose. Sin ningún tipo de asesoramiento, recurrían únicamente al uso de su instinto más primitivo y sucumbían al hambre. Tenían que permanecer

encadenados de forma permanente para impedir que se hicieran daño, tanto a sí mismos como a los otros vampiros, Era como si sólo yo conservara algo de humanidad, Continué con rubeus casi cien años, viajamos por toda Europa y

por Asia. Los demás vampiros que conocimos eran gente más o menos decente y controlada. En su mayor parte eran fríos y crueles, como rubeus, pero no animales, como los esclavos que éste había creado. Con el tiempo, empezó a correr la voz entre

los vampiros acerca de lo maravilloso e increíble que era que

rubeus hubiera conseguido crear un esclavo tan educado como yo. Fue entonces cuando por fin caí en la cuenta de que yo no era como ellos. Lo que había sucedido con mi esposa era consecuencia directa de las manipulaciones de rubeus. Yo era

capaz de controlarme y había llorado por mi mujer y mis hijos, Yo no era un monstruo, aunque podía serlo si me dejaba ir. — Respiró hondo y se quedó un instante mirándome.

—¿Y qué pasó? —le pregunté, viendo que ya no contaba nada más.

—Una noche maté a rubeus y me fui de allí para iniciar mi propia vida en libertad —dijo Andreu—. Gracias a rubeus había entrado en contacto con diversos vampiros comprensivos y fue con ellos con quienes conseguí aprender cosas sobre mí mismo y

sobre mi especie. Estaban impresionados de que hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo lo que había hecho sin recibir ningún tipo de formación.

Cuando haces el cambio, es muy fácil dejar que las emociones y el instinto gobiernen tu vida. Es una batalla constante que dura años y que resulta casi imposible si no tienes a tu lado a otro vampiro que vaya aconsejándote.

—Sé lo difícil que fue todo eso para ti —dijo Darién con cautela, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no. No lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Pero lo que te sucedió a ti no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede aquí, Nadie encerrará a sami o a serena en el sótano, ni los dejará que se apañen solos.

—Pero es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr —dijo

Andreu—. He visto a vampiros arrancarse sus propios brazos después de haber pasado días sin alimentarse. Los he visto destrozar a niños. Es posible que ni serena ni sami llegaran a esos extremos, pero podrían salir como rubeus. Controlaba

perfectamente, pero era cruel y despiadado.

—¿Y no crees que es muy probable que rubeus ya fuera

así antes de convertirse en vampiro? —preguntó Darién—. Me

refiero a que, antes de su cambio, lita ya era una persona llena de amor e instinto maternal. Y yo era un idiota patoso, y sigo siéndolo. Ni sami ni serena son maliciosos ni tiranos.

—De no haber hecho nada al respecto, los celos de sami podrían haberse descontrolado muy fácilmente. A estas alturas es muy posible que hubiera matado ya a su hermana. Pero has consagrado tiempo a su causa y mira —dijo Andreu, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a nosotros dos—. Ahora ya puedes matarla tú mismo sin problemas.

—Ja, ja —replicó escuetamente Darién.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo Andreu—. ¿Qué son unos pocos años más comparados con la eternidad? Lo que estoy pidiendo es que seamos precavidos. ¿No preferís esperar a correr el riesgo de que todo salga terriblemente mal?

—Pero ¡no es necesario ser tan precavidos! —Darién estaba exasperado.

—Lo siento, pero el viaje en avión me ha dejado agotado, igual que esta conversación. —Andreu se levantó y estiró despreocupadamente los brazos y las piernas—. Voy a acostarme, y os recomiendo que hagáis lo mismo.

Cuando Andreu se marchó, nos quedamos en silencio.

Reflexioné sobre todo lo que había contado Andreu y lo entendía. También lo entendía Darién. Las probabilidades de que sami o yo nos transformáramos en diablos enloquecidos eran escasas, pero esperar tampoco hacía daño a nadie.

Al final, Darién se puso de nuevo la camiseta y yo me disculpé para regresar a mi habitación y dormir sola una vez más.

Naturalmente, no sería un sueño placentero después de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Soñé sin cesar con Andreu y su encantadora esposa y con sus pequeños rubiales, que eran la viva imagen de él. Después veía sus caritas, distorsionadas por el dolor, salpicadas por la sangre de su madre. Andreu, la persona más comedida que había conocido en mi vida, se había descontrolado hasta el punto de casi asesinar a sus hijos. ¿Qué esperanzas nos quedaban a los demás después de conocer un hecho así?

La noche siguiente, Darién me llevó a casa pasada la medianoche con la excusa de que tenía que seguir un horario razonable para empezar con buen pie en el instituto. Eso me parecía imposible, con menos de una semana para reorientar mi ciclo de sueño, y sabía que en realidad no me había llevado a casa por ese motivo.

Después del beso, y del desdichado relato de Andreu, Darién se había mostrado extrañamente distante. Seguía hablándome, pero cuando vimos una película, porejemplo, se instaló lo más lejos posible de mí.

El apartamento estaba hecho un auténtico caos, pues ya no estaba sami arreglándolo constantemente todo y yo pasaba más tiempo en casa que de costumbre. El caos no era tan grande como para que mi madre me pegara la bronca por ello, pero sí

lo suficiente como para que yo lo viera y decidiera hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Puse un CD de Fall Out Boy y empecé a recoger cosas. Después me di una buena ducha y me tumbé en la cama. Era aún muy temprano para dormir, al menos para mí, así que decidí ponerme un rato a leer Breve historia de los vampiros, la

supuesta autobiografía de Endimión.

Después de detallar la experiencia de su propio cambio, y de incluir descripciones muy gráficas de otros cambios de los que había sido testigo, el siguiente capítulo se titulaba «Los vampiros y la tierra». Me alegré de que las explicaciones sobre

el proceso de cambio se hubieran terminado de una vez. Había escrito incluso un perturbador párrafo en el que recordaba haber visto el estómago de un chico burbujear y agitarse cada vez que gritaba.

El nuevo capítulo empezaba con una bella descripción de un amanecer y con un poema de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow titulado Amanecer en las colinas. Al parecer, Endimión había estado obsesionado con el sol cuando era joven.

Era una de las debilidades de los vampiros y se esforzó en comprenderla. Pasaba horas bajo el potente sol de la tarde para tratar de descubrir los efectos que su luz tenía sobre él.

Me tumbaba al sol, como un gato a la hora de la siesta, y dejaba al descubierto toda la piel que el pudor me permitía. Los rayos de sol me quemaban la piel y mis músculos se desecaban. Sentía cómo mi energía se debilitaba y mis ideas se confundían, pero, contrastando terriblemente con todo eso, mi corazón latía con más

fuerza y a mayor velocidad.

Regresaba después a la oscuridad y caía en mi letargo y, al despertarme, los efectos del sol habían desaparecido, El tono de mi piel no se alteró jamás. ¿Qué me hacía, pues, exactamente? Siempre que pregunté a mis compañeros vampiros, especularon muy poco sobre el tema. La respuesta más informada fue la que me ofreció mi mentor, que dijo: «Al hombre le va bien exponerse a la luz, y al vampiro mantenerse

alejado de ella». La anatomía del vampiro es un misterio tan grande que la única conclusión a la que podemos llegar es que la luz nos debilita. ¿Y si permaneciera siempre expuesto al sol? ¿Qué sería de mí si

hiciera como un hombre normal, dormir de noche y permanecer despierto de día? Por lo que parece, el sol solamente embota nuestros sentidos y los reduce al nivel de los simples humanos.

¿Cabría conjeturar, pues, que vivir bajo el sol nos rebajaría a la mortalidad? ¿Empezaríamos a envejecer hasta acabar falleciendo?

Lo que me lleva a un pensamiento completamente distinto. ¿Es posible que nuestra inmortalidad, nuestro exótico poder, provenga de la luna? ¿Son los cuentos sobre hombres lobo

historias embellecidas de vampiros?

Para tratarse de un documento cuyo objetivo era responder preguntas, me daba la impresión de que se ocupaba mucho mejor de plantearlas. Endimión no había conseguido averiguar los motivos científicos que explicaban los efectos del

sol sobre los vampiros. Había llevado a cabo su propio estudio con la intención de descubrir si el sol podía convertirlo de nuevo en mortal o, como mínimo, de envejecerlo algo. Había pasado un mes entero viviendo de día y durmiendo de noche, pero lo único que había descubierto era que se encontraba muy cansado, débil y tremendamente hambriento.

Como resultado de ello, se había visto obligado a comer una vez al día, lo que le había llevado a casi acabar con la vida de tres personas.

Transcurrido un mes, había decidido que ya tenía suficiente y había dado por terminado el estudio sin experimentar ningún cambio en su persona.

Me puse de lado en la cama para poder mirar el cielo a través de las cortinas; empezaba a tornarse azul. El sol no había salido aún, pero faltaba poco, lo que significaba que no había seguido los consejos de Darién en lo referente a dormirme

temprano. Dejé el libro y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar conciliar el sueño. Conseguí dormir todo el día y no me despertó siquiera el calor abrasador de la tarde. Cuando por fin me levanté y puse la tele, el hombre del tiempo anunció que habíamos llegado a los treinta y dos grados. Estuve a punto de caer en la tentación de

pasarme el día en ropa interior, pero mi madre rondaba todavía por casa, quejándose como siempre del calor, de su trabajo y de la vida en general.

En cuanto se marchó, me quedé mirando mi móvil con la esperanza de que alguien me llamara para rescatarme de aquel insoportable calor. Pero no tendría esa suerte.

A medida que la jornada fue avanzando y empezó a anochecer, me resigné a la idea de pasar la velada apalancada delante de un ventilador y tumbada en el sofá viendo Arsénico por compasión hasta que un golpe de calor acabara conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

—¡Este edificio necesitaría aire acondicionado centralizado! —exclamó sami al abrir de repente la puerta del apartamento.

Me enderecé en el sofá y miré por encima del hombro. Iba cargado hasta los topes con bolsas de la compra. Y estaba sofocado, seguramente por el calor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, sorprendida por su inesperada aparición.

Me levanté del sofá y corrí a ayudarlo con la compra, hasta que me di cuenta de la rareza de la escena. Normalmente, cuando sami traía cosas a casa, yo era la que cargaba con el peso porque era más fuerte que él. Me costaba un montón dejar de pensar en sami como mi hermano menor, por muy evidente que fuera que ahora era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de verme? —Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y me sonrió socarronamente.

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que... —Me interrumpí y me quedé mirando las bolsas—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que no has comido nada apetecible desde que me fui de casa y he pensado que estarías aburrida y a punto de sucumbir a un golpe de calor. —sami hurgó en el interior de las bolsas y sacó los productos congelados (helados y polos) y los guardó en el congelador—. Sé que ni mamá ni tú hacéis la

compra, y estoy seguro de que sin mí acabaréis demacradas.

—Tal vez tengas razón —reconocí, mirándolo con escepticismo.

Siguió vaciando bolsas y ordenando cosas. Yo, mientras tanto, abrí de nuevo el congelador y cogí un polo de naranja. La verdad era que había dado en el blanco, tanto en lo referente a la ausencia de comida como al golpe de calor.

—¿No tienes miedo de encontrarte con mamá?

—Está trabajando —dijo sami, encogiéndose de hombros —. Igual que Darién. En la casa todo está muy tranquilo y necesitaba salir.

—¿Que Darién está trabajando? —Me senté en la encimera y continué mirando a sami mientras él organizaba la compra—. Si Andreu acaba de regresar...

—Sí, y continúa en casa. —Con enorme facilidad, pasó el brazo por encima de mí para guardar los cereales en el estante más alto, algo para lo que antes habría necesitado encaramarse a una silla—. Darién se ha ido solo. Me parece que empieza a cogerle el truco a eso de los negocios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Darién se encarga él solo de ese tipo de cosas? —Sorbí ruidosamente el polo en un intento de impedir que las gotas de zumo de naranja me cayesen sobre las piernas, pero no lo conseguí.

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan chocante? —sami se echó a reír al verme tan sorprendida.

—No, no es eso. —Hice un gesto de indiferencia mientras me secaba la mancha de naranja del muslo—. La verdad es que no estaba al corriente de que estuviera progresando tanto. No sé. Es que en realidad no sé ni lo que hace.

—Tampoco lo sé yo. De momento, me mantienen al margen de sus asuntos, pero Darién dice que en cuanto esté más asentado, también podré dedicarme a ello. Dice que cuando conoces el tema resulta incluso divertido, aunque gran parte del trabajo ya está hecho.

Andreu posee miles y miles de patentes de no sé cuántas cosas, y tiene que hacer muchos cambalaches legales para que nadie se dé cuenta de que es el mismo tipo que lleva más de cien años cobrando los derechos —dijo sami empleando un tono de lo más prosaico, como si yo fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba explicándome.

—¿Y qué? ¿Serás millonario dentro de poco? —A pesar de que a mis encías no les gustaba en absoluto el frío, mordí lo que me quedaba de polo.

—serena, aborrezco tener que darte la noticia, pero podría decirse que ya lo soy. —sami parecía abochornado. Terminó de guardar en la nevera lo que quedaba de la compra y se volvió hacia mí.

—Ellos son tremendamente ricos, o como quieras llamarlo, pero tú simplemente vives con ellos —dije.

—Sí, pero... —Se agitó inquieto, temeroso de mi reacción —. Ahora es como si fuera parte de la familia. Y por eso, el otro día, Andreu lo dispuso todo para que tenga tarjetas de crédito y una cuenta para mis gastos. Además, Andreu está preparando la

documentación necesaria para realizar un cambio legal de mi nombre, para que a partir de ahora me convierta en sami chiva. Cuando todo esté arreglado, me sacaré el carnet de conducir. Allí constará que tengo dieciocho años, ya que ahora los aparento, y todo será mucho más fácil.

—Ya —dije, mirándolo boquiabierta—. ¿Que tienes una cuenta con dinero para tus gastos?

—Sí, así es todo más sencillo. De esa manera puedo comprarme mis cosas. —Se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Y hacer la compra para ti, además. Así diversifico.

—Pero... —Fruncí el ceño—. Pero se trata de su dinero. ¿No te sientes mal aceptándolo?

—La verdad es que no —reconoció sami—. Tampoco me sentía mal aceptando el dinero de mamá. En cuanto pueda, y en cuanto me lo permitan, empezaré a trabajar. Me ganaré mi parte. De momento soy como un niño y ellos acaban de

adoptarme.

—Entonces ¿van a adoptarte? —Me chocaba, y de un modo muy extraño, que sami hubiera dejado prácticamente de ser mi hermano. Lo era, y siempre lo sería, aunque, al mismo tiempo, ya no lo era—. ¿sami chiba?

—Sí, suena raro, ¿a que sí? —Arrugó la nariz y me sentí un poco mejor al saber que también a él le resultaba extraño.

—¿Y de quién es ese apellido, por cierto? —Lo dije masticando el palito de madera del polo, en un intento de transmitirle a sami que la noticia me traía sin cuidado.

—Me parece que es el de Andreu. Darién se apellida en realidad siels, y lita, kino, aunque la verdad es que desconozco el apellido de Endimión. —Se apoyó en la nevera y se quedó mirándome. Yo continué moviendo los pies y masticando

el palo—. No hablan mucho sobre él.

—No me extraña. —Al final, el palito de madera se astilló y lo tiré a la basura. Me quedé mirando a sami—. ¿Y qué dicen de él?

—lita me explicó eso de que estáis vinculados y que Endimión estuvo a punto de matarte. —Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera? —le pregunté—. Supuestamente, no tenías que estar al corriente de que eran vampiros. Imagínate lo raro que te hubiera sonado que te hubiera dicho: «Oh, sí, claro. Endimión intentó chuparme toda la

sangre».

—¿Cómo es posible que no me contaras nada? —sami estaba dolido y ofendido—. Darién me explicó que durante la pasada primavera te plantearon la posibilidad de convertirte en vampira, pero que cambiaste de idea por mí. Y te lo agradezco

mucho, de verdad. ¡Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo! ¿Y no pensabas contármelo? Tuviste que tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida y no me mencionaste nada.

—No podía contarte nada. —Suspiré—. Me dijeron que no lo hiciera y les argumenté precisamente eso: cómo podía desaparecer sin haberte comentado antes nada. Pero ellos dijeron que para ti sería muy duro llevar una vida normal conociendo su existencia.

—Pero podrías haberte inventado algo —dijo sami, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Podrías haberme contado lo del triángulo con Endimión y Darién y haberme dicho que estabas planteándote huir con uno de ellos. Eso habría estado bastante cerca de la verdad.

—No sé. No se me ocurrió, supongo —dije con un suspiro—. Mira, siento mucho no haberte contado nada. Pero al menos ahora podemos hablar de ello, ¿no te parece?

—Y hablando del tema... —sami sonrió, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Qué es eso que he oído de que anoche estuviste besándote con Darién?

—Las noticias vuelan. —Evité mirarlo a los ojos para no ver lo que insinuaba su mirada.

—Vamos. En esa casa hay cuatro personas. Y tú eres lo único que puede ser noticia —dijo riendo—. ¿De qué quieres que hablen, si no?

Bajé la vista hacia mis pies y me di cuenta de que la laca de uñas de color granate oscuro estaba descascarillándose por momentos. Para solucionar el asunto, doblé la rodilla contra mi pecho y empecé a rascar la laca con el dedo.

—Muy higiénico —dijo sami, haciendo un gesto en dirección al pie que acababa de apoyar en la encimera.

Respondí a su comentario sacándole la lengua.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? Ya no comes aquí. —Sonreí, casi con tristeza—. De hecho, ya no comes en ningún lado. Ni puedes enfermar. Te tendría que dar igual.

—Estás eludiendo el tema que nos ocupa. —Cogió una silla de la cocina, se sentó y me indicó con unos golpecitos en el asiento que ocupara un lugar a su lado—. Ven. Siéntate y cuéntame los detalles más jugosos.

—¡No hay nada jugoso que contar! —refunfuñé, y me

quedé donde estaba.

—¡Has besado a Darién! ¡Algo habrá que puedas contar!

—¿Te sientes capaz de hablar tranquilamente de esto? — Levanté la vista para mirarlo y examiné su rostro en busca de algún signo de celos o agresividad que pudiera ocultar.

—Sí, ya lo he superado. —Se recostó en la silla, puso los ojos en blanco y a continuación negó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, no es que lo haya superado del todo, pero ya no estoy locamente celoso. ¿Te acuerdas en el club? Sabes

perfectamente que no monté ningún espectáculo, y eso que se pasó todo el rato pegado a ti.

—No se pasó todo el rato pegado a mí —dije, aunque me puse colorada como un tomate—. Me protegió muchísimo, y para ello se vio obligado a tocarme. Pero ni nos liamos ni nada.

—No, ya lo sé, eso fue después. —sami me guiñó el ojo.

—¡No fue eso!

—serena, lo sabe todo el mundo. Darién y tú os gustáis. ¿Qué pretendes esconderme? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué piensas que tienes que escondérmelo? —me preguntó directamente, y sonreí como una tonta.

—No lo sé. —Crucé las manos por delante de mi pierna y apoyé la barbilla en la rodilla—. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de estas cosas. Y la verdad es que no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero me siento extraña hablando del tema debido a Endimión.

—¿Endimión? Si ni siquiera está aquí. ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto? —Los ojos castaños de sami reflejaban su confusión.

—Nada —respondí, negando con la cabeza—. Y todo. ¿Te ha explicado lita lo que significa estar vinculado con alguien?

—Sí. Bueno, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero, como nunca he tenido novio, me resulta un poco complicado comprender lo que vosotros sentís. —Con lo guapo que se había puesto resultaba difícil imaginar que fuera a permanecer soltero por mucho más tiempo.

—No es lo mismo que tener novio. —Me mordí las uñas y clavé la vista en las descoloridas baldosas del suelo, buscando la manera de explicárselo—. En un sentido abstracto, podría decirse que es como estar colado por alguien, pero mucho más físico. Por lo que he visto cuando Darién tiene ansia de sangre, tiene que ser algo similar a eso.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo sami, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Conoces lo que siente Darién cuando tiene hambre?

—Más o menos. La mayoría de las veces soy capaz de sentir lo que Darién siente. No exactamente de la misma manera, pero percibo lo que le pasa. Creo que siempre procura comer antes de quedar conmigo, por seguridad, pero he sentido lo

mismo que él siente cuando desea mi sangre de verdad.

Cuando me deseaba de aquella manera, el cambio que se producía en Darién era completamente visceral. Crudo e intenso, resultaba incluso amenazador, pero era emocionante y siempre me llevaba a desearlo más aún.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —dijo sami, moviendo las manos para indicarme que parara—. ¿Estás diciéndome que sientes lo que él siente? No creo que eso sea muy normal, ¿no? Eso no lo habías hecho nunca.

—No. No sé si es normal. —Y, con una tímida sonrisa, añadí—: Aunque la verdad, ya no sé lo que es normal y lo que no lo es.

—Y entonces ¿cómo va eso? ¿Se trata de él, o eres tú la que se comporta de manera sobrenatural? —Hizo caso omiso a mi intento de bromear y siguió mirándome muy serio. Sami siempre había sido así. Cuando se tropezaba con algo que no

entendía, no se detenía hasta averiguarlo—. ¿Es él quien te transmite sus emociones, o eres tú la que captas cosas?

—¿Ambos? —dije, encogiéndome de hombros y sin saber qué decirle—. Por lo que deduzco, lo que sentimos Darién y yo no es natural. Supuestamente, él no tendría que ligar conmigo, ¿lo entiendes? Y se supone que yo sólo tendría que desear a Endimión, que a su vez no me desea en absoluto.

—Vaya. —sami respiró hondo y asintió—. Parece un caso claro de si algo nace o se hace.

Habló como un médico cuando da su diagnóstico y me habría burlado de él de no sentirme tan intrigada. (Algo del estilo «Seamos realistas: eres una adicta al amor» habría encajado mejor.) —¿Qué?

—Comprendes el concepto de «nace o se hace», ¿verdad? —Me lanzó aquella mirada de exasperación tan típica en él cuando me daba clases de cálculo—. Se trata de discernir qué es lo que nos empuja a hacer las cosas. ¿Es algo que tiene que

ver con nuestra biología, con nuestro instinto animal, o con cómo nos han educado? ¿Son infieles los hombres por imperativo biológico o por culpa de un padre ausente?

—Creo que ambas son respuestas demasiado generales

como para que cualquiera de ellas sea la correcta —dije—. Puedes encontrarte perfectamente con dos hombres con los mismos antecedentes biológicos y la misma educación que, pese a ello, tomen decisiones distintas.

—No has captado lo que quiero decir —dijo sami,

haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Endimión y tú, eso es «nacer» al cien por cien. Lo que os atrae como un imán es vuestra biología, aunque, por razones que todavía no alcanzo a comprender, Endimión lucha contra ello.

Por otro lado, Darién se está enamorando de ti por quien tú eres y por quien es él. Ha cultivado, o «hecho», una relación contigo. Desde el punto de vista científico, resulta fascinante.

—Me alegro de que el dilema de mi vida amorosa resulte fascinante. Como mínimo, sirve para algo —murmuré con sequedad.

—Yo no veo tanto dilema, la verdad. —Empezó a jugar con el tapón de una botella, haciéndolo girar sobre la mesa—. Darién y tú os gustáis, y Endimión está desaparecido en combate. Problema solucionado.

—Estoy segura de que en el próximo milenio acabaríamos encontrándonos con Endimión.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vivirás todo un milenio?

—La inmortalidad, para empezar. —Bajé el pie de la encimera y me recosté en la pared, estirando la musculatura de los hombros.

—La inmortalidad no significa inmortalidad, lo sabes bien —me dijo sami sin alterarse—. No es más que una longevidad muy prolongada.

—¿Así que has venido simplemente para dejarme claro que soy un ejemplo perfecto de que «o se nace o se hace» y para decirme después que acabaré muriendo? —le pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—No, en realidad no. —sami se levantó de un salto y me dio un susto de muerte. Se movía a una velocidad pasmosa y sus movimientos empezaban a perder la torpeza que los había caracterizado en las etapas iniciales de su cambio—. He venido

para prepararte la cena.

—¿Te acuerdas aún de cocinar? —En seguida pensé que acababa de decir una tontería. sami había mejorado en todo respecto a como era antes y sería una estupidez suponer que sus habilidades culinarias se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. —¡Sí! Y voy a prepararte tu plato favorito. —Abrió la

nevera y buscó en su interior.

—Pero ¿puedes comer comida de verdad? —le pregunté, y pensé de nuevo que acababa de decir una tontería.

—Bueno... sí, puedo comerla. Pero no digerirla. —sami se volvió hacia mí, cargado hasta los topes—. La semana pasada Darién se atrevió a darme a probar una naranja y tenía un sabor asqueroso. Fue como comer sal ácida, o algo por el estilo. No

sé ni siquiera cómo explicártelo. Pero me la comí y luego, unos cinco minutos después, me sentí fatal y vomité. Y ahí se acabó la historia. —¡Qué asco! —Bajé de la encimera de un salto y le cogí unas cuantas verduras para empezar a lavarlas.

—La comida ha perdido para mí todo su atractivo. Lo único que me apetece es sangre. Y ¿sabes otra cosa? ¡La sangre tiene otro sabor! —me reveló sami, emocionadísimo, como si acabara de esclarecerme un tema de lo más trascendente.

—¿Te refieres a que es diferente al sabor que le notabas cuando eras humano?

—Sí, pero no es eso lo que quería decir. Hay distintos tipos de sangre y distintos sabores. Es realmente curioso, porque a veces me apetece de un tipo o de otro. La sangre de mujer tiene un sabor especial, y la sangre asiática es diferente, y luego está la sangre del grupo 0 o del AB positivo, que tiene también otro sabor. —sami continuó hablando como si estuviera enumerando los ingredientes de una nueva receta que acababa de descubrir—. ¡El abanico de sabores es impresionante!

—Siempre es bueno saberlo —repliqué, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu sangre tiene un sabor estupendo. —sami me miró fijamente, lo bastante como para ponerme nerviosa, y me aparté un poco—. Huele a dulce y... a que debe de estar muy rica.

—Gracias. Y no quiero ser grosera, pero empiezas a asustarme.

—Lo siento. —Negó con la cabeza y se puso a cortar un tomate—. Pero es que no puedo evitar olerte, ¿me comprendes?

—Vale, pero al menos intenta no tener fantasías conmigo —dije, haciendo una mueca.

sami consiguió no alimentarse de mí mientras preparaba la comida. Luego se sentó para verme comer y fue muy agradable. Me recordó a cuando comíamos juntos. Y aunque ya no parecía mi hermano, y en realidad había dejado de serlo, seguíamos

siendo familia.

Lo que sucedía, simplemente, era que nos habíamos convertido en otro tipo de familia.


End file.
